The Ancient Kingdom
by Jewel of Hell
Summary: When Heero, son of the Warrior King, conquers the kingdom Sheneva and executes the king, he finds something unexpected. Nekos, magic, and yaoi within. HARDCORE FANTASY.
1. Execution

**Genre: **AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings: **1x2, 3x4, 4+2, 3+1, 5x6, 6+2, 5+1 (good grief!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (copious amounts, probably), slavery, magic, nekos, some smut, sap, peril, abuse

**A/N:** OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?? It's like I have a disease or something. Ah, well. Have I ever mentioned I loathe stories where Quatre is some kind of weak little boy who is easy to victimize?? I'm saying it now. I like making him devious and cunning underneath his angelic exterior. XD He's not really devious and cunning in this story, but he ain't weak!!! Ahem. On to the story. Read with your usual enthusiasm for this crap I keep posting, lol. XD

* * *

**The King is Dead**

King Andreus Grascien was dead. Also known as the Tyrant King, there wasn't a great deal of mourning in Sheneva when he was executed. A week prior to this the great empire of Venya had launched a bloody but quick campaign into Sheneva. Led by Crown Prince Heero Yuy, son of the Warrior King, Grascien's armies crumbled and Sheneva was overtaken. Venya had already absorbed two other kingdoms into its empire, and as soon as Heero set foot in the capital city Andreus was arrested. Two days later, after he refused to bow to Heero, he was executed.

The citizens of Sheneva spent the time in a great deal of excitement. Venya was the largest empire the planet had ever known, and its tradition of warrior kings and princes was respected and admired. Heero, only twenty years old, had expanded his father's reign by threefold in just two years. Though he was not king himself and would not be for at least another decade, his father gave him a great deal of free rein. Heero had tripled the size of the imperial army and began conquering Venya's neighbors.

The other two kingdoms had fallen as easily as Sheneva. Their monarchs had quickly bowed to Heero's will, and they swore fealty to him and his father with almost no protest. They later confessed they were pleased and delighted to have Venya's protection against the savage southern countries---those outside the mountainous Highlands. The kingdoms had been dismantled, but the monarchs were given power as provisional governors answerable only to the Warrior King and his son.

Sheneva whispered excitedly about the death of their king. Andreus had enforced terrible laws upon his populace, as hated a monarch as any had seen. Feared and loathed, he had revived things such as slavery and torture and ridiculous taxes. Many had been put to death simply for speaking about the unfairness. So Heero's arrival was met with almost no resistance and even less hostility. Many men of Grascien's armies threw down their arms and swore their loyalty on the spot to the Imperial Army. Heero, his fierce blue eyes shining, had accepted them into his ranks nearly at once.

The prince himself spent the days following Grascien's execution going through the castle to take the man's rule apart. At his side were the two men he trusted most in the world. Wufei Chang, Court Sorcerer from the mystic isles of An'Cresse, and his general, Trowa Barton. Trowa was Heero's senior by three years, and he was the illegitimate son of the Warrior King before he had wed his queen. Though he could never be acknowledged as heir, when Heero had grown old enough he ruthlessly crushed all negative mutterings of Trowa and took his older brother into his counsel without hesitation.

It had been a good move on three fronts. First, it showed the kingdom Heero was capable of compassion, which endeared him to them to ridiculous proportions. Second, Trowa was a brilliant mind at almost anything, making him a wondrous general of the Imperial Army. And third, Heero had won Trowa's absolute loyalty. He knew his brother would lay down his life for him, and the thought was tremendously empowering. Most important, he'd gained a trusted friend. Trowa knew him better than any, their father included.

"Heero," his brother's soft voice interrupted his perusal of some dusty papers, "the local royal guard wish to swear their loyalty to you, and they've requested they be allowed to join your honor guard while you stay in the city."

Frowning at the messy scrawl on the papers, Heero looked up and nodded. "I'll allow both. I have one more order. I want everyone in the castle dungeons, unless you can find solid proof of criminal acts, released. Including slaves."

Trowa bowed his head once in acquiescence. "The king's daughter wished to speak with you, as well. She is ready to step into her father's place and swear fealty to Venya, if you will allow her to become provisional governor."

"Tell her I will consider it after we meet. If she seems nothing like her father, I see no problem."

"As you say," Trowa said, turning to go.

"Trowa, what is her name?"

"Relena. She cast off her father's name and calls herself Relena Peacecraft."

Interesting. "What do you make of her?"

Trowa moved back to the desk, leaning against it and stretching his long legs out in front of him. "She has a gentle voice," he began in a reflective tone, "but her eyes are dark and cunning. I would suggest that when you meet her, Wufei is present to listen for lies. I do not believe her violent, but women devise other ways to manipulate events than brute force."

Heero's lips quirked. "I trust your judgement. And I will do as you suggest. Let Wufei know, won't you? And have the king's chamberlain gather all records and documents for study. I believe I am finished for now. Also, send a messenger pigeon home to Father. Request that he send me half a dozen of the palace's best scribes. I want all this junk organized and sorted and ready for rewriting."

"As you say," Trowa said again. "One last thing. One of the local royal guard said you might find it worthwhile to explore the north towers. He said you would find something of interest---and possibly great value---there. May I recommend you send Wufei and a small contingent first, to check for traps?"

Not for the first time, Heero felt a stab of love for his brother. "Yes. Lead them yourself. And make sure no harm comes to my sorcerer, hn?"

That made a ghost of a smile flicker over Trowa's lips. "Yes."

As he headed out to see to Heero's commands, the younger man watched him. Never in all his life had Trowa called him 'brother.' Trowa treated him as his prince and commander. But sometimes he could see in the man's eyes a measure of deep feeling toward his younger brother, and that, he reasoned, was enough.

With no one around, he allowed his head to drop to his arms and rest for a moment. The more he learned about the man the more he hated the former king of Sheneva. He'd felt nothing upon ordering Grascien's beheading, and he'd taken a dark pleasure in seeing the man's eyes glaze with fear. The strange thought had passed through his mind, if Trowa was at the gallows, he would have looked dignified and utterly unafraid.

Of course, had Trowa been standing there, Heero would have torn the kingdom apart to save his brother.

_This is useless thinking._ Shaking himself, he rose from the ugly desk in Grascien's study and headed for the door. He was almost bowled over by the chamberlain. The plump man leaped back in alarm, looking horrorstruck, falling to his knees and clasping his hands as though facing death or worse.

"Forgive me, Highness!" he gasped. "I didn't mean to injure you!"

Slightly amused, Heero allowed a wry smile. "You didn't."

The man didn't quite look relieved. "Y-your General sent me to your aid. He said you requested messenger pigeons?"

"Yes. Write a short message to my father that I request the palace scribes be sent down here. Write six of them and bring them to me, I will sign them and stamp my personal seal."

"Yes, Highness. Will that be all?"

"No. Send the royal guard to me. I have their first task after they have sworn fealty. And chamberlain?"

"Yes, Highness?"

"I have no qualms with you remaining in your position, but I will expect you to make the same oaths to my crown."

"Y-yes, Highness," the man stammered out. He practically fled Heero's presence.

Leaving the dusty study, Heero headed back to the audience hall and touched the silver ring on his left middle finger. A gift from Wufei, it had a single, small red stone in the center. It would instantly let the sorcerer know Heero requested his presence. A moment later the man himself appeared, Trowa and Heero's captain alongside.

"We found a magically sealed room," Wufei said with no more greeting. "There are no traps, so I thought you might like to be the first one inside when I break the seal."

Curiosity piqued, Heero nodded.

Wufei was a tall man of regal bearing. Heero had heard whispers and rumors that Wufei was some kind of prince back home, but the sorcerer never spoke of it. When asked he simply steered the conversation away with such skill one didn't recall even asking until much later. He was certainly secretive, but Heero didn't consider his past important. Wufei had a somewhat arrogant countenance, with shining black hair that fell to his shoulders and equally black eyes. He always wore his hair swept away from his face, giving him a severe look that most found intimidating.

"Are we waiting for the royal guard?" Trowa ventured after a moment.

"Yes," Heero confirmed, "and I would like you all to stand witness. Captain, I'll ask you to preside over the blood oath, Wufei, you to seal their oath and listen for duplicity. Trowa, you will speak on my behalf."

All three nodded, and Heero sat in the gilded throne. He thought the thing was ostentatious and ridiculously big---he would order it destroyed and a more sensible one made in its place. Wufei stood to his immediate left, Trowa to his immediate right, and the captain to Trowa's right.

The royal guard came in wearing their uniforms, but each one had been stripped of Grascien's crest. It surprised Heero---no other royal guard had done the same. Had it been their own idea? Most likely. It appeased some of his usual coldness.

"You stand before Crown Prince Heero Yuy," Trowa spoke before any of them. "You have been called to kneel before your new lord and swear him your loyalty. Any who refuse will be released from their position. No harm will come to you unless you commit an act of treason against him. Do you each understand?"

To a man they dropped to one knee, head bowed. The one obviously the captain looked up at Trowa, which pleased Heero. They were respecting the appropriate traditions. During this ritual, the Crown Prince could not be directly addressed.

"We do, my lord. We are prepared to swear any oath to him, using any magic you decree to seal our word and our loyalty."

Though he kept his face neutral, Heero was pleased. Trowa nodded.

"Wufei?" he inquired. The tall sorcerer swept forward, coming to a halt in front of the kneeling men. "This is Court Sorcerer Wufei clan Chang, blood-son of An'Cresse. He will listen for lies as you speak your vows to the Crown Prince. Captain?"

The captain of Heero's imperial army, Trowa's hand-picked second-in-command, strode toward the kneeling men with a wickedly curved ceremonial dagger. Its hilt was plain metal with only a single small red stone for adornment.

"This is Captain Alex Mueller. He will perform the blood oath that will seal you into the Crown Prince's service, and into the service of his father, the Warrior King. Are you prepared?"

"We are," the spokesman said, bowing his head.

Heero watched the blood oath with his usual sense of curiosity and awe. Each man spoke words of loyalty to Heero, though none either looked at him nor addressed him directly---as per tradition. Alex took their blood by cutting their palms, and Wufei used a thin thread of magic to seal the words. If any of them now attempted any form of treason against their new lord, he would bleed to death in a matter of minutes. The shallow gashes Alex inflicted healed over without so much as a scar.

"Now," Trowa said, turning to face Heero, "bow to your Prince."

At last, each man looked at Heero's face. Heero could see he had some faithful new followers as they rose and bowed deeply to him. It was a pleasing sight. He didn't rise from his throne, smiling just slightly. "I accept your oaths and your service. You had requested to be my honor guard during my stay, and I accept your offer as well. In a few days' time I will travel into the city to meet some of the populace, and then I will allow open court for seven days for seven hours each. I would appreciate your presences during both."

The thirty gathered men threw a sharp salute.

"It would be our honor, Your Highness," the leader said.

"Good," Heero said, nodding and dismissing them. Introductions could come in a more personal setting, and for now Heero's curiosity was consumed by the magically sealed room.

As soon as the men were gone and the audience hall doors shut, Wufei turned to the prince with a knowing smile. "Something on your mind, Heero?"

Many back home considered Wufei's casual treatment of the prince to be one of the best near-scandals in Venya. Heero had made many trips to taverns and inns to listen to gossip, and it amused him to hear many of the commonfolk believed Wufei had taken the prince as his lover---not the other way around. It had prompted Heero to pay attention to how Wufei spoke to him, and he was a little surprised to find Wufei was a bit covetous of his time and attention, rather like a jealous lover.

And Wufei was quite familiar with his prince. He rarely-to-never bestowed any formality upon him. "There could be," Heero mused, giving Wufei a smile in return. "Don't tell me it's not driving you mad with wonder, too."

Wufei snorted. "I would not lie to you thus. Yes, it is a source of great curiosity. Shall we appease it?"

Heero paused to allow his brother the response. "Trowa?"

Who nodded. "It is satisfactorily safe."

Such enthusiasm. "Wufei?"

The sorcerer used magic to take them to the room. Heero studied the door, disappointed to find it plain and unmarked. What could Grascien have wanted to hide? This tower appeared completely abandoned. "Open it," he said.

He barely blinked and Wufei was nodding. Trowa opened the door and stepped through first, but Heero didn't wait for the usual all-clear. He followed right on his heels, feeling a bit like a kid about to discover some terrible secret.

As soon as they entered the room a lantern flared to light on the ceiling. The glare was unusually harsh, but for a moment all Heero could notice was the smell. Blood. Harsh and coppery it attacked his senses so it was all he noticed for a few moments, eyes watering. Blinking a few times, his eyes adjusted to the light and he looked around.

The sight before him was enough to give him pause. Lying on the floor curled around each other were two boys. No, Heero immediately reassessed. Neither one was human. He recognized them as Myda, a reclusive species of mythical creatures that were not native to the Highlands. They were native to the tropic isles of Wythiera to the distant south, deep in the middle of the Legacy Ocean. Like unicorns and griffins and phoenixes they were magical creatures, though little was known about them. They were notoriously shy shapeshifters, though they had only two forms. That of a great and beautiful wildcat, and the one before him now.

Both boys looked nearly human at first glance. A closer inspection revealed raised, furred ears and a long, thick tail one would expect to see on a cat. Their eyes were also clearly nonhuman, for they reflected the light in the same eerie fashion of a feline. The slightly larger one was also showing gleaming white fangs. Heero had to physicall steel himself from drawing back---he knew Myda venom was the deadliest natural poison in the world, and there was no antidote to the certainly-fatal bite.

Knowing Grascien's tastes for keeping slaves, Heero could see the immediate appeal. Myda were far more exotic than a mere human slave, beautiful and dangerous. The larger of the two had sun-gold hair and eyes of a piercing aqua hue. His ears and tail were spotted, telling Heero his wild form would look like a large, exquisite leopard. The smaller one had rich chestnut hair that fell all around him thick waves, and like his companion he, too, had spots on his ears and tail. His eyes were a rich indigo shade, and Heero could see hints of violet.

A warning hiss brought him out of his momentary daze. Both of them were too thin, and both of them had strange bruises around their mouths. Perhaps some kind of muzzle? The golden one had a slave collar around his neck that was obviously too tight---it was bruising his neck, and open sores were spreading around it. The smaller one was chained to the wall by his wrists, though the line was long enough to allow him to lie down. He was covered in long slashes that could only have been caused by a whip.

All telling signs the pair had been horribly mistreated. The smaller's eyes were dark and dull, the sudden appearance of humans sparking no interest. The larger one reared up in an obvious display of aggression, but Heero could see fear lurking in those aqua eyes. His heart lurched.

"Wufei," he said softly, trying not to startle the two cats, "can you remove that slave collar?"

His sorcerer gave him a somewhat cool look. "Of course I can." He turned his black eyes on the two Myda. "I can," he repeated, "but you'll have to permit me to touch you. Can you tolerate it? We mean you no harm, and would like to free you."

The golden Myda obviously didn't believe him, suspected some trick. He was growling softly now, casting quick glances down at his companion, who rested quietly against him and made no move. Heero realized with a sick heart the little one's leg was broken. So badly he could actually see where bone had punctured through his skin.

"We can help," he said, bringing the golden head snapping around to face him. "Both of you. He's badly hurt, but we can help."

The growling had grown deeper. "Trick," the golden one rasped.

Heero got the distinct impression it hurt to speak, so he opted to say as little as possible.

"No trick," Wufei said at once. "Slavery is illegal, and now that Grascien is dead the two of you are free. But your friend's injury is terrible. If not treated, he might never walk again."

Heero's heart lurched again when the golden head bowed slightly---the Myda obviously knew that. But his fear still outweighed his belief.

"Little one," Trowa abruptly murmured, "you've been wronged. I know you're tired and scared." He took a few steps forward and went down to one knee, and Heero realized his brother had laid his weapons behind him. "Let us help you. Both of you. We won't hurt you. May the gods themselves strike me down if I lie."

Heero could see the Myda was startled. A moment later the smaller one stirred against him, uttering the most heartbreaking sound---something like a whimper, half-moan of pain. The golden Myda cast him a glance, and his expression became tormented. He licked his lips and finally nodded his head once. Trowa kept his position, and Wufei hurried across the room. The Myda didn't lower his guard for a second, but he held still while Wufei touched the collar. Heero watched as the sorcerer sent a thread of magic into the collar, and with a surprisingly sharp _crrrrrack_ it snapped open and fell to the floor.

The Myda immediately bent forward in a fit of coughing, and Heero winced to see the damage done to his slim neck. It was probably quite painful. And even though injured himself, the smaller Myda still tried to sit up and comfort his companion. It drew the gold's attention, and he quieted his smaller friend with a quick nuzzle and lick. Then he raised tumultuous aqua eyes to the three humans.

"If you hurt him," he croaked, "I'll kill you."

The rough voice should have dampened the threat. It did not. The icy fire burning in those eyes was deadly serious. A thin ribbon of blood gathered in the corner of the Myda's dry lips and trickled down his jaw.

"We won't," Trowa promised, still in that soothing tone. "Either one of you."

Wufei had moved around to the smaller Myda, removing his shackles with another thread of magic. He made a sound, eyes stormy. "This one can't walk. Heero, we need some kind of stretcher up here. For both of them." To the Myda now. "You shouldn't be moving around until I can determine how severe your injuries."

Perhaps freedom sapped the poor creature's strength. His head bowed, and this time it didn't rise again. He laid his head right on top of his smaller companion's and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry," Heero heard himself murmuring. "We'll get you both out of here and take you some place safe."

He wasn't sure if either one heard him or, if he had, if they believed him.


	2. The Sorcerer, the Myda, and the Prince

**Genre: **AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings: **1x2, 3x4, 4+2, 3+1, 5x6, 6+2, 5+1 (good grief!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (copious amounts, probably), slavery, magic, nekos, some smut, sap, peril, abuse

**A/N:** Uhh . . . I had something I wanted to say. But I have forgotten, so it probably wasn't important. Dang. Did any of you actually read the pairings? Do any of you actually read these stupid notes? Let me just say, I love ambiguous (isn't that a great word?) relationships. Oh yesh. And you know what? I have no idea who Zechs should be. I want to throw him in, because I loves him. But who should he be? BE MY MUSES AND TELL ME! XD

Don't worry, I'll try not to be insane anymore. Futher, don't worry about the bad guys. I just felt like opening the story by killing off some jerk. LOL! God I'm a freak. Onto the next chapter, these ones will probably be very long, much longer than you're used to me posting, but I'm sure I will have no complaints, yeah? I have no idea why I called this story "The Ancient Kingdom" . . . I just thought it sounded cool.

About the 3+1 . . . Yes, Trowa is Heero's brother. Yes, his feelings for him are a little . . . inappropriate. No they will not have smex. Yes Trowa is destined for Quatre. OH MY GOD I'M SHUTTING UP NOW! I've had waaaaaaaaaayyyyy too much coffee today.

Okay, I'm ANNOYED. I wrote at least 2,000 words, and when I hit 'Save', it just went to the you must login to do that SHIT! I lost everything I'd just written. I was so mad I almost broke the computer monitor. GRRRRRRRR! And it was all so GOOD, too! Well, I tried to remember what I wrote. Stupid thing.

* * *

**The Sorcerer, the Myda, and the King's First Son**

Aqua eyes slowly opened and peered blearily around at their surroundings. Quatre was somewhat young for a Myda, relatively recently matured into an adult - and therefore capable of transforming into his wild form, which resembled a large golden leopard. His head throbbed. His throat was on fire, and it was so dry he wanted to start coughing. He fought the urge, knowing it would hurt, and lifted his head.

This was not the tower. He could remember those humans finding them, of course. He remembered them taking him and his younger companion out of there on stretchers. But somewhere along the way he must have lost consciousness, because he could not remember being brought to a bed. For a moment anger and panic gripped him, but it was soothed a split second later when he saw the second bed right next to his, and there lay Duo.

Duo was the youngest member of Quatre's clan. Myda lived in family groups similar in structure to a wolf pack, though there was no determined alpha leader. Duo was not a blood-relative, but his family had been accepted into Quatre's clan when the kitten's mother was pregnant with him. Quatre had vague memories of that time - he'd only been a kitten himself. He could remember his near-delirious glee at having a new friend to play with, because until that time he'd been the only kitten in the clan.

He loved Duo fiercely. He'd grown up aggressively protective of his friend and clanmate, chasing away Myda outside of his clan and sometimes snapping at his own clanmates when they sequestered Duo. Duo seemed to delight in Quatre's company, and he had fond memories of the kitten following him everywhere. Which, ironically, was how Duo had been captured along with Quatre. He'd followed his friend right into the human trap.

Weak with hunger and malnutrition, Quatre still found the strength to lever himself onto hands and knees and crawl across the beds to where Duo lay. His smaller friend was swathed in bandages, the terrible lashes covered in clean white strips. As he had so many times before, Duo's eyes flickered open with a faint sound, looking up at Quatre and trying to smile. Sometimes it almost broke Quatre's heart. That bright, shining spirit of his had not broken.

Curling down aroung Duo, careful of the injured leg, he rested his head on top of Duo's and started purring. Duo nuzzled his nose into Quatre's neck and heaved a deep sigh.

"How do you feel?" Quatre asked out loud, even though speaking ignited his throat.

"Better," came the faint reply.

They lay like this in silence for some time, Duo seeming comforted by Quatre's nearness and the continuous purr. Quatre was just beginning to doze when the door quietly opened and in stepped a man whose scent preceded him. A sorcerer-the smell of magic was deep in his blood-and the same one who'd freed him from that awful slave collar.

**o0o 0o0**

Wufei, reading the document he was carrying, looked up and blinked in surprise to find not only one but both of the young Myda awake. The golden one was watching him, pale blue eyes clouded with a mixture of distrust, weariness, hatred, and pain. Wufei paused on the threshold, not quite sure how to proceed. _Why didn't my sleep spell last? It should still be in effect. On both of them._ There was the threat of violence in the Myda's eyes if he approached. At the moment Wufei wasn't worried about being hurt. But the Myda was so weak he could easily aggravate his own injuries. And those of his companion.

His hesitation was agitating the Myda. He could see the first hints of muscles tensing. Lowering the documents and setting them on the table by the door, he took a few slow steps forward. Well aware Myda weren't dumb animals, he didn't try a soothing smile. He did keep his voice low, though.

"Good morning. I'm surprised to see you awake. Are you feeling better? You still look worn out."

The Myda stiffened, seeming a bit surprised to hear Wufei's voice. His mouth opened, but not to speak. A low growl issued from his throat, right on the tail of a soft hiss. He was feeling threatened, and despite his condition he was going to act on it. Wufei stopped moving. He really didn't want to spell them back to sleep. Magic affects were hard on an injured body.

But the decision was being taken out of his hands. The golden one moved in just the wrong way and the darker one whimpered, eyes snapping open. He let out a hiss, and to Wufei's shock managed to rise. Partially, at least. That one really wasn't in any condition to be moved at all, so Wufei put his reservations aside. Keeping his hands still at his side, he cast the spell as gently as possible, hoping to settle it over them like a light net instead of drowning them in it.

To his shock, it didn't work that way. The golden Myda leaned forward with a furious-sounding snarl, and the spell _changed_. Like light being refracted by a mirror, the magic signature was still his but the spell changed and was thrown back at him. Only, it was no longer a sleep-spell. Now it was an offensive _pain_ spell, one meant to incapacitate quickly. Of course, based on the level of magic Wufei used it wouldn't have done more than give him a fierce headache, but . . . Reacting like lightning he caught the spell in a defensive web and dispersed the magic. This time he used a far more powerful dose, and instead of simply releasing it toward the pair he held on, directing the flow with a strong hand.

The golden Myda still fought like mad to redirect the spell. After a moment the darker one added his strength, but both of them were appallingly weak. And Wufei was strong. He overwhelmed them after a brief battle and they collapsed into sleep. Wufei, not close enough to catch either one, winced when the golden one fell right on top of his companion.

_Shit,_ he thought, the crude curse the only fitting thing at the moment. He'd heard rumors that Myda could manipulate magic, but there were no confirmed incidences. Well, this pretty much confirmed it. And the gold had reacted _fast_. Lips twisting into a rueful smile, he pulled a small mirror out of his belt and held it up. Moments later the prince's attractive face appeared.

"Wufei," Heero acknowledged. "What is it? Has something happened?"

Wufei snorted softly. Heero, who was younger than Wufei by about a century, labored under the ridiculous impression that the sorcerer needed protecting. "In a manner of speaking. Would you mind sending Trowa to me? I could use his strength. The two Myda curled up around each other, and I need them apart so I can examine them thoroughly."

Heero immediately looked appeased. Wufei couldn't help it and smiled. _If you were a little older, and weren't the Warrior King's son, you would have been mine from when first we met._

"Good. I will send him directly. How are they doing?"

"Not well. Or perhaps better than I expected. Both of them were awake, and neither should have been. It will not be easy to convince them we mean them no harm, Heero. Even though I freed them both, they weren't willing to relax their guard. I had to put them both down again, which is never easy on an injured body."

Heero looked troubled. "It's obvious they've been treated terribly. Do what you can for now, but don't forget I'm visiting the capital today. I need you by my side."

Wufei smirked. "I haven't forgotten. Send your brother that I might finish in better time."

Heero didn't even bother to call him on his familiar behavior.

Trowa arrived only a few minutes later. He was, Wufei reflected, almost nothing like Heero. Trowa was silent and acquiescent, never questioning Heero's orders. Heero was confident, headstrong, and a born leader. Like night and day, light and shadow they complemented each other perfectly. Wufei, who had arrived in Venya ten years ago, remembered the scandalous gossip that had flown around the cities at the young Crown Prince demanding his father take in his bastard half-brother.

But the pair did have similar qualities. Both had that quiet intensity about them. Both were dark haired, tall, and lithe. Both were honest.

"Heero didn't tell me much," Trowa interrupted his musings, "but that you needed my strength?"

Wufei blinked. "Yes. Would you mind moving the gold back to his own bed? I need a little space. Also, I could use your help holding them still."

Trowa nodded his head and did as requested.

**o0o 0o0**

The golden Myda was light. Incredibly light. As Trowa laid him down on the indicated bed as carefully as possible, he felt his heart twinge again. It wasn't right, any person or animal being treated in such an obviously terrible way. Both of them looked half-starved, and the ugly open wounds around the gold's neck would probably cause a long and painful road to recovery. And the poor dark one . . . Trowa idly wondered if Heero would have given Grascien such a merciful and dignified death if he'd discovered these two before the man's beheading. Heero wasn't cruel, but his sense of retribution and vengeance were keen.

Moving quietly to the side to stay out of the way 'til needed, Trowa let his thoughts wander. He was only twenty-four, but sometimes he felt a man much older. The weight of his station bore down on him, an unseen burden that though he could oft ignore he could never forget. The king's bastard son. An illegitimate child.

As a tiny boy he'd not known who his father was. He simply worked in his mother's stables, caring for the beautiful running, hunting, and war horses she bred. His mother, a gentle soul with dark brown eyes, had always treated him with as much love as a child could ask for, but Trowa could remember at times her looking at him with a smile that seemed more sad than anything else. She'd died when he was eleven, and his mother's sister had come.

"You should be cared for by your father," she'd snapped, "because my husband and I can't afford another mouth to feed, and _he_ certainly can!"

She'd taken him to the royal palace. That was when he'd learned of his parentage. He hadn't known what to do about having a king for a father. The Warrior King, the most powerful man in all the Highlands, was his father. And he almost completely ignored Trowa. He sent him to the stablemaster for safekeeping and hardly said a word about it after. Trowa had spent the next seven months or so in miserable solitude, not truly understanding the poisonous looks others shot him, nor the cold way they spoke to him or about him.

Then one day he saw the Warrior King. As he strode toward the stables, Trowa scrambled to hide. Behind the king came several retainers and some of the Royal Guard. But at his side was a boy probably four - maybe five - years Trowa's junior. He was somewhat small and quite skinny, but he had fierce blue eyes and a challenging countenance. He couldn't say why he felt drawn to a boy he'd never seen before, and cobalt eyes turned just at the right moment to lock with verdant green.

It was like lightning. Trowa felt a shiver run through his whole body when that challenging stare met his. Here was a child fearless and utterly confident in his own being. Everything Trowa was not, really. The boy looked faintly surprised, and then the Warrior King was whisking him away, lifting him up into the saddle in front of him on a huge bay stallion. Trowa stood up to watch them go, trying to catch another glimpse of the boy. But they were gone, and he felt strangely bereft.

"That boy," he quietly asked the stablemaster, "who is he?"

The stablemaster's expression was full of scorn. "The Warrior King's son," he growled out. "His _real_ son."

And hearing the answer was peculiarly painful. Late that same night, he was roused from sleep by the growling and snuffling of dogs as the sound of unfamiliar feet padded across the stables. He rose from the straw and rounded the corner and almost ran right into none other than the blue-eyed boy. He leaped backward in alarm, the awkward movement causing him to stagger and fall. The prince watched with a slightly confused expression, almost as if he couldn't understand why Trowa was suddenly on the ground. Then he took an aggressive step forward.

"They told me you're my father's son, but not my mother's," he began in a voice pitched low.

Trowa blinked. "Yes," he said a bit uncertainly. He still had not accepted it himself.

The boy drew himself up a bit. "That means you're my brother."

This time the world blinked. For several moments Trowa could only stare. That had not even occurred to him. "I-I guess . . ."

Now the prince looked even more fierce. But this time, the challenge was not directed at Trowa. He looked up, and Trowa realized his intent a split second before he opened his mouth and yelled,

"Stablemaster!"

At once all the dogs were alert, barking and corralling, excited by the loud, unexpected noise. Trowa cringed. He would be the one who was punished. Why would the prince want to make trouble for him?

The stablemaster came out of his room looking fit to be tied. "Who the hell - !" he roared, then stopped short.

In all his time here Trowa had never seen the huge stablemaster look so cowed. The prince, who was so tiny, glared up at him with the challenge of ten men. Of a hundred. His audacity was breathtaking, rather like a kitten taking on a bear. Trowa couldn't tear his eyes away, even though his heart was pounding in fear.

"Y-Your Highness!" the stablemaster squeaked. Actually squeaked. "What by gods are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be safe in yorn bed? And mixin' with this lot - !" He gestured toward Trowa.

Which made the prince take another aggressive step forward. "Don't talk about my brother like that!" he spat. "Why is he down here with you, when he should be in the palace? Whose idea was this? I'm disgusted! Don't think you've heard the end of this!" Leaning down, he grabbed Trowa's wrist and pulled roughly until Trowa had no choice but to rise and follow.

He threw a helpless look at the stablemaster, but the man had blanched the color of sour milk, sputtering like a fool. For some reason, Trowa lost every ounce of fear toward the man he'd ever harbored, the sight was so comical. He turned his attention toward the boy storming ahead of him. The prince was a full head shorter than him. His forceful presence more than made up the difference.

"My father didn't even tell me you were here!" he growled. "There isn't a room prepared, so you can sleep in mine until Father gets it ready. Sleeping with the dogs!"

He looked so tiny, his anger was almost as comical as the stablemaster's fear. Trowa obediently followed until they were in the palace and in the prince's room.

It was enormous. Practically as big as the stables. The four-poster bed could easily fit twenty in it, and a great fireplace dominated almost an entire section of wall. Beautiful, rich tapestries hung on the walls, and a desk and chairs and rugs made everything look comfortable, inviting, and the most wonderful thing Trowa had ever seen. He could scarce believe this was happening as the prince pushed Trowa onto a chair and went about undressing him as if Trowa couldn't manage it himself.

"The wash water isn't warm anymore," he said, still looking indignant and huffy. "My nightclothes will be too small for you. I snagged something from Cook - it's not fit for you, but it'll work until Mistress Rona can see to you. What's your name?"

Finally, those cobalt eyes were on his again. The aggression was gone, replaced by curiosity and the most good will Trowa had ever seen directed at him since coming here. "Trowa," he replied.

"Trowa," the prince repeated, brow wrinkling the slightest bit. "I'm Heero. The wash basin is right over there, then you can sleep with me."

That night felt like a dream. A strange, hazy dream. He washed his face and hands and clambered into bed wearing a nightshirt that was ridiculously big. Heero curled into his side like they were best friends and fell asleep in moments. Trowa lay awake longer, mind too jumbled to make thoughts into sense.

When morning came, the Warrior King thundered into Heero's bedroom like a storm from nightmare. He looked livid, and he furiously berated his son for his foolish, childish behavior. Heero, however, once again leaving Trowa breathless, wasn't cowed in the slightest. He gave his father a heated glare, standing up on his bed to get closer to eye-level.

"You didn't tell me I had a brother!" he snapped. "Trowa's staying with me!"

And that, as they say, was that. No one challenged Heero's right to keep Trowa by his side. The boy had been only seven at the time. As they both grew, Trowa sat in with Heero and learned with his tutors. Heero took Trowa with him everywhere, and the palace whispered it was like the prince had adopted a stray dog. As they grew, eventually Trowa learned the reasons for his treatment at the hands of others. He silently accepted it, because there was nothing else he could do.

But then Heero learned it. He was infuriated, and from that moment he lashed out at anyone who dared look at Trowa even in the mildest curiosity. He spoke out fiercely against those who claimed Trowa was a smear on his good father's name and the memory of the late queen's. He challenged anyone who called Trowa bastard, worthless, useless, or anything else derrogatory. In fact, he was so bad-tempered about it he had the whole royal court jumping in alarm when someone so much as spoke Trowa's name.

And that, as they say, was that. Not another unkind word was spoken about Trowa. The others slowly warmed to him, for the first time acting toward him with gentleness and benevolence. Trowa couldn't have cared less, but he realized he cared deeply for his younger half-brother. Perhaps a little too deeply. And when Heero turned eighteen, he stifled every last resistance to Trowa's presence by making him the general of Venya's Imperial Army.

Plain and simple, Heero was everything to Trowa. The way he'd forced others to see Trowa wasn't at fault for his birth. He'd had nothing to do with it. And his determination had ensured Trowa would never be a contender for the throne, because Trowa would cut off his own head before doing anything to lead Heero to harm. Some whispered this was Heero's main reason for accepting Trowa. Trowa knew better. He knew his brother loved him, and that had carried him through some of the worst years of his life.

"When you're quite done spacing out." Wufei sounded amused.

Dragging his attention back to the sorcerer, Trowa moved to the opposite side of the bed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Hold his head steady for me," Wufei instructed. "His throat is badly damaged from that thrice-damned slave collar. I need to treat it, but in order to make sure I get every surface I'm going to swab it instead of have him drink it. I'll warn you - it will look uncomfortable. Tilt his head back a little, there. Just like that . . ."

It did look uncomfortable. Even in his sleep the golden Myda whined faintly, shifting as though to get away. Trowa held him still, and then Wufei was done. He turned his attention to the ugly abrasions and bruises on the Myda's neck. His black eyes were colder than usual as he treated and rewrapped the slim neck. Then Wufei straightened.

"As long as he gets some much-needed food and rest, he should recover well and in a short time." He turned to the darker one and sighed. "This one, however . . . he's in terrible shape." He began unwrapping the whip-marks, indicating Trowa to help him. "Nearly all these lashes are infected, and he's lost a great deal of blood. His leg was broken so badly, and was healing so wrong, I had to rebreak it just to set it. He's got a long road to recovery ahead of him. He'll probably walk with a limp for the rest of his life."

Trowa felt a pang of regret in his heart. He hated to see animals hurt, and even though he knew Myda were sentient, they were still wild animals. Taking a deep breath, he tried to focus his attention elsewhere besides the ugly wounds. Reaching out, he lightly touched the sleeping Myda's face. "These bruises," he murmured. "They look like they were caused by a muzzle. One never meant for a Myda."

"More than likely," Wufei agreed, voice dark. "It seems like that foul man wanted to humiliate them as much as possible."

Another, worse thought occurred to Trowa then. "I know Myda were often sold as sex slaves a long time ago," he hedged.

It brought icy black eyes up to his. "I examined them both thoroughly," Wufei said. "There was no evidence of rape. If there was, I would have brought a Necromancer here from Somatolai and had Grascien resurrected so I could kill him again - slower, this time."

A shiver bit the inside of Trowa's skin. The Warrior King had told him once that Wufei was the most powerful sorcerer in An'Cresse, perhaps one of the royal family. The ruling power of An'Cresse was far different from the monarchies of the northern kingdoms. The populace believed that the royal family were descended of gods, from whom they derived their great power. Sometimes, Trowa found himself thinking he could believe that, looking at Wufei. He knew the man was far older than he looked, and he only looked perhaps twenty-five.

It took Wufei some time to apply ointment to the darker Myda's injuries and rewrap them. Trowa helped as much as he could, lifting the slight body when needed. If the gold one was light, the auburn weighed hardly anything at all.

_How could Grascien do this to them?_

"I don't know," Wufei replied, startling Trowa, "but I now wish Heero hadn't accorded him the royal execution. I wish he'd hanged him like a common thief."

Trowa had to agree. Though his brother was fierce, he had a gentle soul. It was what would make him an incredible Warrior King, one day.

"You know," Wufei mused abruptly, giving Trowa a knowing smile, "it's obvious when you're thinking about him. It's all over your face, your fondness."

Though inwardly he shifted, Trowa didn't flush. He only shrugged in reply, a slight lifting of one shoulder. Heero had quite literally saved his life. Wufei chuckled.

"Go on. Go to him. He'll be wanting to hear your report. And tell him I'll be along shortly."

Inclining his head, Trowa obeyed.

**o0o 0o0**

_The cold bite of metal digs into his skin, and the constant growl emanating from the corner once more drags his attention back to the golden-furred leopard. Though Quatre's body is wasted from hunger and malnutrition, he can still see muscle rippling beneath the fur as the older Myda strains at the chain attached to the collar. His aqua eyes are burning with the depth of his hatred._

_Duo, weakened by blood loss and hunger, can barely lift his head as the human laughs softly, advancing. He wishes he weren't so weak. He would leap at the human, sink his fangs into the fat neck, hold on tight with vindictive glee as his life's blood spilled away. He hated him. Hatred was too mellow a word. He loathed and despised him and oh, would he ever love to kill him . . . His claws rake the stone floor, finding no purchase, but unable to pull him up even if he did._

_"Ah, such a beautiful thing," the human croons, snapping the whip against his meaty thigh. "You can't tell me seeing him like this doesn't affect you, hm?"_

_Quatre's growl deepens into a snarl; Duo can see venom beading on the tips of his fangs. His anger is taking control._

_"Transform," the human orders, "or I'll kill him."_

_The grinding shriek of Quatre's claws on stone makes Duo lower his ears. Though he has no voice to speak in his wild form, every movement of a Myda's body is an intricate language. Duo understands his words easily. "I would rather he die than watch you rape him."_

_The human sighs when Quatre does not transform. "So stubborn."_

_It is part of the game they play. He won't touch Duo unless he can touch Quatre. Though most times his lust fills the air with its heavy, hated scent, he seems to take just as much pleasure in hurting Duo as he might in . . . other things._

_The whip cracks, and Duo flinches, caught off guard. A keening whimper leaves his throat before he can swallow it down . . ._

Indigo-violet eyes snapped open, and a wave of white-hot pain nearly sent Duo tumbling right back into darkness. Every nerve-ending in his body was on fire, raw and burning and so beyond the point where this was bearable. His lifted his head as much as he could.

"Quatre," he whimpered, "Quatre . . . Quatre . . ."

The older Myda came awake more slowly, the surfaces of his eyes dull. Duo, who could remember the black-eyed sorcerer spelling them to sleep, swallowed a building scream and unconsciously reached for him. That brought Quatre awake, and he jumped across the small distance between them, curling tightly around him. He started purring immediately, and the rumbling vibration deep in his chest soothed Duo. His eyes fluttered shut, and in a remarkably short time he was feeling drowsy again. He didn't know how long this reprieve would last, but he could enjoy it for now.

Quatre shifted, and Duo felt the words in the movements of his body.

_"There's a terrible tast in my mouth,"_ he said, _"but I feel much stronger. If this lasts, it will only be a matter of days before I'm strong enough to get us out here."_

Duo didn't point out he wasn't able to walk. He doubted even if the opportunity presented itself he would be able to act on it. He could barely lift his head. How would he lever his whole body off the bed, let alone walk? His sides expanded in a huge sigh, and he snuggled under the gold Myda. His thick, richly spotted fur trapped the heat in well, which added to the drowsiness.

_"I'll get us out of here, Duo,"_ Quatre's body whispered. _"And no human will ever touch us again."_

Yes, Duo thought dimly. He would rebuild his reserves as long as the humans allowed, biding his time and his strength. He never wanted to see another human for as long as he lived.


	3. The People of Sheneva

**Genre: **AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings: **1x2, 3x4, 4+2, 3+1, 5x6, 6+2, 5+1 (good grief!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (copious amounts, probably), slavery, magic, nekos, some smut, sap, peril, abuse

**A/N:** I like describing what they're wearing. Hope you don't mind. I've always loved medieval-style clothing.

This chapter is dedicated to defy-law, because you gave me the idea. You'll see.

* * *

**The People of Sheneva**

Because taking thirty members of the royal guard with him would have been ridiculous, Heero told the Captain to choose his five best men to accompany him, Trowa, his own captain, and Wufei into the capital. Heero considered his regalia carefully. He wanted to look powerful, but not ostentatious like a peacock strutting about on display. Capable but not arrogant and full of himself. Tractable but firm and strong. Clothes, after all, could make the man.

Finally he turned to his brother. Trowa was waiting quietly by the window, observing Heero but not staring. Trowa had mastered that art. "What should I wear?"

Heero would never allow himself to seem indecisive or unsure. Trowa was the only person in the kingdoms to whom he would turn like this. His brother didn't abuse the privilege. His brow wrinkled in a slight frown, expression all seriousness.

"Blue," he said, "because it is your signature color, but no finery. Nothing except your royal crest. I would say wear your ceremonial battle garb. That way, the people will see you as the Warrior King's son, not the conquerer who is replacing their king. If any even care to feel that way."

Letting a tiny smirk cross his lips, Heero nodded and began stripping out of his travel garb. He knew what Trowa meant. The capital city of Jennai seemed to be celebrating Grascien's death, not mourning it. Of course, last night Heero's guard had freed almost thirty slaves. Most of them were young, beautiful men and women. Almost all of them had thrown themselves at Heero's feet, kissing his hands and pleading with him to take them in. Trowa had gently intervened, instructing the royal guard to find their families and take them home.

Moving away from the wall, Trowa quietly came to his aid. Heero relinquished the task. Even in domestic matters Trowa was allowed more lattitude. Heero had always refused to allow servants to help him dress, but to Trowa he yielded without a word. Probably because he knew that in all Trowa did, his brother was thanking him. Even if he never said it aloud.

The ceremonial battle garb was just that - not meant for actual battle but for show. Despite sounding somewhat ostentatious, Heero had kept it as simple as possible. The full-leg breeches were a deep ebony, form-fitting without clinging like a second skin. The black boots were soft, buffed leather that had the faintest hint of shine. The folded tops were embroidered with tiny silver ivy leaves.

The shirt was rich cobalt, fine-spun silk that matched Heero's eyes perfectly. More silver ivy leaves were embroidered up the sleeves. The tunic matched the breeches, lightly brocaded, soft leather with embroidered swords hiding amongst ivy leaves winding down the front. The cloak was black with black fur, Heero's crest was embroidered on the back. Unlike the Warrior King's crest, a greatsword in the coils of a hissing serpent, Heero's was a greatsword with tendrils of ivy dripping from the hilt and curling around the sword. Power and peace.

And the finishing touch to the ensemble was Heero's sword. The weapon itself was plain, almost utilitarian. It was made for function, not show. The blade was double-edged wrought adamantine, kept razor-sharp. The hilt was a simple cross-pommel with only a single band of braided iron. The sheath and scabbard, however, were another matter. The worked black leather was encrusted with blue and red gems that swirled round in no particular pattern, catching the light and sparkling madly. Its only purpose was to be showy, to draw attention to the sword itself and all it represented.

Trowa fastened the belt around Heero's waist, and the prince turned to look in the full-length mirror. It was amazing, he thought, how a different set of clothes made him go from young man to powerful prince. He rested his hand on the pommel of his sword, thinking about how important these next few hours would be.

Trowa, still a full head taller than his brother, stepped up behind him and placed Heero's crest on his head. The circlet was a narrow band of chased silver, carefully wrought to look like ivy leaves. Two small swords crossed blades in the center of his forehead. It might have looked delicate on any but Heero.

"There," Trowa said, sounding satisfied. "I spoke with the princess, and she requested that you hold court with her in her private gardens."

Unusual, but not shocking. Heero considered briefly, then nodded. "Send a page to let her know she'll have her wish in a few hours when I return. And don't be too long," he added with a slight smile. "I want you by my side when I ride into the capital."

Giving his typical, courteous bow, Trowa left him to obey. Heero tried to be patient as he waited, but it lasted only about thirty seconds before he rubbed his finger over the red stone in his ring, the only piece of jewelry he always wore. Wufei kept him waiting a bit longer than he usually did. Then he was there, looking striking and dark and dangerous in his black robes that were embroidered with silver runes.

"I take it you are ready to leave?" the sorcerer asked.

"Almost," Heero confirmed. "How are the cats?"

"They may not appreciate being called cats," Wufei mused, "as it is a dramatic oversimplification. And plainly speaking, not well. The gold one will recover quickly, but the little auburn . . . I'm beginning to wonder that he will ever completely recover. He will always have a limp, I fear."

Heero felt his face grow cold, then he forced it aside. "How about . . . their temperaments?"

Wufei shook his head. "Too early for any improvement. They have not been awake long enough to learn if we mean them harm or not. And I would like to know what you intend to do with them."

There was the faintest hint of rebuke in his tone, and Heero bristled. "When they are healed," he said, trying not to sound defensive, "I will take them wherever they wish to go. Back to Wythiera, if they like."

"I see. That is good. I will tell them, and perhaps they will find themselves comforted by the idea. But Heero . . . it is likely the pair of them will never trust you. They will rest quietly in your care until they are strong again, and then you will most likely find yourself with two angry Myda on your hands who will do whatever it takes to escape you."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that. They're not mindless creatures. They have the ability to understand a man's intent, as well as his words. But I will think on it more when Sheneva is secure under Venya's rule."

Wufei smiled. "And I will be right here, continuing to act as guide and counselor." He reached out and ran a single finger down Heero's jaw.

A tiny shiver ran over the surface of Heero's skin. He'd heard that often, powerful sorcerers from An'Cresse came to the mainland to take 'normal humans' as their lovers and consorts. He wondered if that was true, and if Wufei would have taken him were he not the Crown Prince. That seemed a little too personal to ask, so Heero simply took a step backward and turned on his heel as if nothing had happened.

Wufei easily fell into step beside him. "I'll wager Trowa was not happy that you're not wearing armor," he said with a grin.

Heero snorted. "Probably not. But he understands the symbolism as well as any. It just means you will have to be on your toes should anyone attempt to shoot me full of arrows."

Now the sorcerer chuckled. "I am always on my toes with you, Heero. Ever since I first met you as a little boy."

Heero tried not to wonder if that was an insult. Wondering things like that would drive him mad, for Wufei could be a cryptic ass when he wanted. They were halfway down the hall when Trowa caught up, wearing his simple armor. The captain of Heero's personal guard was with him.

"Everything is ready, my prince," the captain said, inclining his head. "Your horse looks every bit as resplendent as you."

Heero had never liked that word, resplendent. He felt it was unnecessarily showy. Even so, he accepted the compliment for what it was and merely nodded his thanks. In the courtyard, the six royal guards of the castle were waiting, and to Heero's surprise they'd already had their armor emblazoned with his crest. It pleased him, and he let it show on his face.

"We are ready to escort you, my prince," the captain said, "and word has already spread through the capital that you are on your way. Rumor has it people are dancing and singing in the streets." His eyes twinkled with good humor.

Heero tried not to look smug. Wufei would chastise him for it later, which would be annoying. As if he were still a boy prince and not a powerful leader. "Good. Captain, will the honor of leading be yours?"

It was his turn to look surprised. He bowed deeply. "Indeed, Highness."

The ten men mounted their horses, and Heero's deep-chested black stallion frisked a moment. Heero brought him under control easily, patting his neck. The silver bridle caught the sun, winking. The doors swung open, and the small procession made its way down the moat and into the city proper.

The captain had not exaggerated in his claim. People were quite literally laughing and dancing in the streets, and as soon as they caught sight of Heero, he became the center of their joy. Many of them came rushing foward, throwing flowers under his horse's hooves, and he heard many a joyful voice exclaiming over the death of the Tyrant King, and how the Warrior King's son had liberated them from his oppression. Heero accepted it, often leaning down to touch one of the reaching hands. They were looking at him like a savior, and Heero allowed it. If the people believed in him, regardless of how the nobility felt Sheneva would fall easily under Venya's rule.

**o0o 0o0**

Relena Andarial Peacecraft stood before her gilded, full-length mirror and studied her reflection with a critical eye. Of every meeting of her life, never had such an important one come before her. Heero Yuy was a powerful symbol to all the people of the Highlands. Indeed, he was a hero to them, as his name well indicated. They considered him abdicator and savior, liberating them from her father's tyranny. It meant she could not oppose him and have their support.

The heiress looked herself up and down. She was an attractive woman, if not classically beautiful. Her dark blonde hair had been drawn up into an artful pile, allowing curls to cascade down her neck in a comely manner. Almost flirtatious. The gown she wore accentuated the impression by being cut off-the-shoulder, showing her moderately pale skin off without seeming indecent. The neckline formed a modest 'v' over her bosom, showing no cleavage. The last thing she wanted was for the prince to think she might try to seduce him.

The gown was a rich coppery brown. It shimmered with her every movement, meant to be eye-catching and dramatic but not overly flashy. It warmed the dark hazel of her eyes, highlighting one or two freckles she'd been told were charming. It was belted at the waist in burnished gold, dropping a gold braid to the floor with soft tassels. The sleeves formed a 'v' over the backs of her hands, though at the elbows gossamer fabric fell in voluminous folds down past her waist. Feminine, tasteful, dramatic, and just a hint somber.

Her jewelry had been chosen with equal care. The delicate gold chain around her neck dropped a tiny amber stone to the hollow of her throat, cut to look like a small tear. It had no set, so it looked simple and almost plain. Her earrings were two tiny matching amber stones, and she wore no rings. The circlet on her head was meant more to add a level of winsome appeal than to point out her royalty. The plain gold braided metal formed a 'v' in the center of her forehead and had no gems adorning it.

She glanced at the reflection of her lady-in-waiting, Dorothy. "How do I look?"

Dorothy smiled, brushing her bright gold hair over her shoulder. "Elegant, regal, and stunning, my lady," she said. "I don't see how he will keep his eyes off you. I won't be surprised if he proposes to you in your beautiful garden."

Relena gave a slight smile in return, but she wasn't that naive. She sincererly doubted Heero would take a bride from one of his conquered kingdoms. What would be the point of that? All she wanted was to make sure her position was secure. She could handle going from 'Queen' to 'Governor' if she retained her sovereignty. The actual title meant nothing as long as the position was the same.

This late in the spring, Sheneva had warmed significantly from winter's chill. Relena appreciated the more hospitable temperatures as she glided into the gardens her father had built for her when she was a tiny girl. Grascien had been different back then. Not hopelessly embittered by the death of his wife. Relena could barely remember that side of him.

The only trees were willows. By now their bows were laden with the pale blue blossoms that would eventually darken into rich violet. Through the garden cut a narrow stream, and even the rocks on the bottom had been chosen for their aesthetic appeal. Vines crept up the stone walls, dripping with dark pink blossoms, and flowers of white, yellow, orange, pink, blue, and purple bloomed everywhere. The few intricately carved benches were settled under arches of ivy vines, which were covered in their white flowers. Beautiful. Spring was her favorite season, because not even summer could match these vivid hues.

She contrasted sharply with her garden, she thought with a smile. Her gown was more of an autumn color. But that was all right. A pastel spring color would have made her look delicate, and she wanted to seem strong when Heero first saw her.

She wondered what he was like. She'd heard, of course, much about him. Due to her father, she'd never met him. She'd never even left the capital city. If Heero made her queen, that would change. She fully intended to make herself known to the people, to assure them she was not Andreus, that she would rule them fairly. Assuming Heero allowed that to happen. She had no illusions that if Heero decided to appoint some schmuck off the street her people would demand he put her on the throne.

It was pleasant for her to pass the intervening hours in her garden. She knew Heero was in the capital, so she didn't wait impatiently. She wandered the well-tended paths. How much time had she spent here, coaxing her flowers to grow, diligently weeding and spredding mulch? Her father had never forbidden it, nor claimed it wasn't a princess-ly thing to do. She was grateful for that, at least. Some of the pale blossoms fell from the willows, landing softly on her hair and shoulders. She didn't brush them away. Let them add an innocence to her appearance.

So that was how Heero found her when he finally came. It was perhas an hour, maybe a bit more to sundown. The brightness of day was beginning to yield to the softness of night, though it was still fully light out. He strode in with confidence, but not an aura of arrogance. For a moment she was startled by how young he looked. _I am at least six years older than him,_ she thought with a barely-concealed frown. Having never seen the prince, she'd thought he would be . . . older.

And though he was taller than her, he wasn't as tall as she would have thought, either. Even so, his carriage was regal and his countenance powerful and ever-so-slightly aggressive. He managed to look as if he had nothing to prove, and she wondered if that were natural or practiced. Most likely the former, if half of what she'd heard about him were true. He strode right to her side, and her eyes went unwillingly to the bejeweled scabbard on his belt. The sword he carried was long but simple, and she supposed the gem-encrusted sheath was meant to draw the eye to the symbol of his power.

As soon as they were abreast, Relena lowered herself in a deep, graceful curtsy. She would not pretend to be his equal. She was at his mercy, and they both knew it.

"My Prince," she said, keeping her tone demure but not simpering. For no one would she allow herself to seem weak. "I am pleased you have come." _And surprised you came alone._

He inclined his head, but that was all. An acknowledgement of her deferral, but not of equality. "I am glad you requested it. Shall we sit?"

To her faint surprise he offered her his arm. She placed her hand lightly upon it, keeping her eyes on his face as he guided her to one of the benches and they sat. Now Relena deliberated how to start. Should she allow him the courtesy? Or jump right in?

Heero beat her to it. "Your people seem quite grateful to be rid of their king," he said.

It was as close to tactless as Relena had ever heard a noble or royal come. He either didn't know of the 'rules of engagement' in court, or he refused to play by them. For the moment, she decided to assume it was the latter. Best not to underestimate him.

"My father was . . . misguided, at the end," she said neutrally. "He gave me life, and for that I am grateful. But I do not feel he was a good monarch."

Heero smiled at her sideways. "From all I have learned since coming here, I agree. But I'm sure you wish to discuss your position?"

Straight to the point then. "Yes," Relena said, going along easily, "but there are a few other matters which greatly concern me I would like to address, as well. But first, please tell me your intentions. I'm well aware that you will choose whomever you wish to remain 'Governor' of Sheneva."

Heero, who had been leaning back against the bench, sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. "I can, but I want to make this transition period for Sheneva as smooth as possible. Your people are already familiar with you. And as long as you and your court swear fealty to me, I will give the position to you. If you do not wish to make any such oaths, I will release you from the court and appoint another in your place. No harm will come to you unless you committ any treasonous act against Venya." He gave her a charming, boyish smile. "Actually, Relena, the only thing I have done as far as you're concerned is make you a city-state of Venya. Sheneva is still a sovereign nation, but under the rule of our empire. You are answerable to none but myself and my father."

Put a bit at ease by his congenial attitude, Relena folded her hands in her lap. "May I ask _why_ you've done what you've done?"

Now he looked pensive. "I can't tell you. Yet. Will you be content with my word that it was not a selfish whim that motivated me?"

To her shock, Relena realized she could be content with that. No man had ever looked at her with such an earnest expression. Honesty radiated from him. Sure, he was aggressive and proud and sure of himself. But he was a good man. Boy, really, she thought with an inward smile.

"I will," she said, "as long as you fill me in sooner or later. If I am to be your regional governor, I should like to know my lord's doings." She smiled, and it was genuine for once.

"Then you will swear fealty before your court?"

"Yes, and I will demand they do the same."

"Good. I am sure you've heard by now that I'll be holding open court for the commonfolk. I'll warn you now - if any make accusations against you, I will hear them out."

Relena lifted one shoulder in a slight shrug. Nothing to fear, there. The commonfolk probably knew almost nothing about her. She'd remained somewhat sequestered growing up, alienated by her father's . . . eccentricity. He nodded once, apparently satisfied.

"Now, what are the other matters you would like to speak of?"

"Most of them are pithy, and can wait until things have settled down," she replied. "But of one I formally request your immediate attention. My father had a wife before he married my mother. I don't know how much of Sheneva's history you know, but the first queen was accused of treason and executed. They had a child, my half brother. Milliardo. My father married my mother only two months after his first wife's death, and my mother adopted Milliardo. My half brother was six at the time. But about five years ago, he began a quiet uprising to overthrow my father. He gained much support both from within and without the court, but when my father learned of it he ordered Milliardo's arrest and execution. The captain of the royal guard - who was put to death only a few days later - helped Milliardo escape. I have heard not a whisper of him since, and I would dearly like to know if he's all right. That he is welcome to come home, where he belongs."

Heero listened attentively. "Do you have a portrait of him?"

"Yes."

"Then I will do everything in my power to locate him."

Relena bowed her head. "Thank you, my prince."

Heero rose and turned to go.

"Highness?" Relena queried.

He glanced at her. "What is it?"

"I do have one other question."

"Ask."

"What of my eventual marriage? Normally my father would have chosen my husband, but he was . . . extremely concerned with his own matters. Will you choose my lord?"

For the first time he looked a little hesitant. "We will speak of that later," he said, "after things have settled down."

She inclined her head.

**o0o 0o0**

As soon as Heero stepped back into the castle, Wufei fell into step beside him at once. "How did it go?"

Heero frowned at him. "She brought up something I had never considered. It's proper for a king to choose a husband for his daughter. Andreus is dead. Do I choose, now?"

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "That depends on several factors." He grinned. "Shall I go into them?"

Feeling a little cornered, Heero cast about for a distraction and almost pounced on Trowa when his brother appeared. "Trowa! You have some word?"

"Yes. The word has spread you will hold your first open court tomorrow for any who wish to come. Our messenger pigeons arrived, and your father has requested Wufei help transport the court scribes to Sheneva, since it is a long journey from Venya."

Heero looked at Wufei. "Is now a good time?"

Wufei smirked. "You got out of it for now," he said, "but this discussion isn't over." And he vanished.

Glaring at the now-vacant spot, Heero finally looked back to his brother. "Come on," he invited.

On the way back to their bedchambers, Heero told Trowa about Relena. "She's a strong woman," he surmised. "In simplest terms, I think it would be easier to put her on the throne than try to find someone equally qualified." He smiled a little. "She had willow blossoms in her hair. I think they fell there, unnoticed."

Once the door was secured shut and they were alone, Heero turned to his brother. "Why do you always call him _my_ father, but never _our_ father?"

A strange look flitted over Trowa's face. One of mixed bitterness and sadness, as well as a hint of possessiveness. Hn, that was new.

"You are my brother," Trowa said presently, "but I will never think of him as my father. He has never acknowledged me, so why should I afford him any more courtesy?"

Heero's face twisted into a grimace. Yes, the joys of being a bastard child. He'd been so angry when he realized the court's feelings toward Trowa were so petty. His father had abandoned Trowa because he was a political inconvenience. He'd sworn, when he was a seven-year-old boy, that he would make sure Trowa was never lonely agin. Or felt useless. Or anything like that. He'd always hated being an only child, so learning he had an older brother had been an unexpected delight. Through the years of his life Trowa had been a source of steadiness and comfort, his unwavering devotion and loyalty reminding Heero that he - Heero - was a good person, and that there were others who felt the same. Or at least, some measure of the same.

He realized his intense study of Trowa's face was making his brother curious and looked away. "I've never liked holding open court," he admitted, allowing some of his weariness to be heard. Trowa he could trust with anything. "A lot of people use it as an excuse to come in and complain about everything. Anything." He sighed. "But it's a good political move." He made a face.

Trowa chuckled softly. "Political obligations are your lot in life. You endure them graciously."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Thanks. I'll put you on that throne a few times, and you can speak for me while I go horseback riding somewhere."

Trowa's face went still, as if he weren't sure whether his brother was serious or not. And though he knew Trowa would do exactly that if Heero demanded, he couldn't put him in that position. So he gave him a light smile.

"I'm teasing. You couldn't endure it at all."

Trowa returned the smile easily. "Not at all," he agreed. "The strain would have me collapsing after half a session."

Heero snorted. "Fine general you are." Then he sobered. "How is it coming, the release of the slaves?"

"For the most part, it's going smoothly," Trowa reported. "There are a few who seem to have no living family. I can't in good conscience kick them out of the castle and tell them they're free. What would they do? Where would they go?"

Heero frowned slightly. "See if they can be given jobs around the castle. In the kitchen, in the stables, or with the regular staff. Scribes, assistants, you know. Any who can't are welcome to join my army until they have enough money to do something else if they wish."

Trowa inclined his head. "I will see to it tomorrow morning, first thing. There are three, two women and one man, who can't read or write, so I believe they would gladly accept an offer to join your army's ranks."

"Good. And . . ." Heero hesitated. "What about the two Myda?"

"Ah, Wufei is caring for them, but the smaller one is badly injured. He believes it will be some time before he is better. The little gold will make a full recovery far quicker."

"I see." Heero raked fingers through his hair. "Let me change and I'll pay them a visit. If they're awake, I'm sure they would like to know what's going on."

Trowa just nodded and moved to help Heero. The young prince didn't brush off his brother's hands, merely accepted the help for what it was. Once his ceremonial battle garb was safely away and he in more sensible breeches and shirt of linen instead of silk, he headed back out. Trowa paced quietly at his side, and though his posture was relaxed Heero could see his eyes were alert.

It didn't surprise Heero to see Wufei in the room he'd converted to an infirmary for the two Myda.

"I was wondering if you'd come see them," Wufei mused, rising from a stuffed chair by the fire.

Both of them looked small and fragile, lying on the separate beds. The gold had clean bandages around his neck, and though his body had many bruises, for the most part he looked like he would be okay with rest and a lot of food. The little auburn was swathed in bandages. Arms, torso, legs, the broken one in a heavy splint. He looked tiny, so pretty and tiny, Heero felt a surge of those protective instincts first brought out by his brother. Of course, Trowa had never looked tiny like this. The man was unfairly tall.

"Have they eaten?"

Wufei shook his head. "I got a nutritional supplement down them both, but it's a poor substitute for the meat they need. For now, rest is more important. Though they're both thin, they're not emaciated. Just malnourished."

"How old are they?" Heero asked.

Wufei nodded to the gold. "That one is an adult, though only just. That means his venom will have reached full toxicity, Heero, and he can transform into wild form, as well. Never forget he's a dangerous animal, sentient or not. That one - " he nodded toward the auburn, now - "is still an adolescent. I estimate he won't reach maturity for another four to six months. His venom won't kill you yet, but it will be one hell of a painful bite. He's too weak and sick to be much of a threat, right now."

"Can you wake them?" Heero asked.

Wufei frowned. "I wouldn't recommend it."

"Do it."

Looking reluctant, Wufei leaned over them and made a sort of sweeping motion with his hand. They both came awake slowly, looking groggy and disoriented. The gold recovered quicker, and he bolted upright when his eyes cleared. In moments he was in motion, jumping to the other bed to hover protectively over his companion. The auburn lifted his head, bumping it lightly against the gold's chest as though to inquire what was going on. The gold didn't take his eyes off them for a second as he lowered his head and nuzzled his smaller friend.

Heero's heart clenched. Poor little thing, probably in a great deal of pain and seeking comfort. And his devoted friend, offering it while remaining watchful. He could see the tension in the gold's frame, so he spoke first.

"I thought you two might like to know what's going on around here," he said. Two sets of furred ears perked, orienting on him. Cute. "Grascien is dead. He will never hurt you again."

Those words didn't seem to appease the gold. The suspicion in his eyes merely deepened. "What about you?" he rasped, growling.

"I merely want to help," Heero replied, folding his arms to seem smaller and less threatening. "The two of you will remain here as long as I do, and when I return home to Venya I'll take you along. There you'll stay until you're recovered and strong again. Then I'll take you wherever you want to go."

Aqua and indigo-violet eyes gazed at him, their surfaces blank and cool. Then, perhaps because he no longer had the energy to keep it up, the auburn lowered his head back to the bed and closed his eyes. The gold lowered himself to curl around the auburn, expression still closed. His head jerked down in a nod. Heero accepted his acquiescence.

"We'll leave you to rest. Do you think you'll be up to eating tomorrow?"

Another single, sharp nod.

Then Trowa startled Heero by taking a step forward. "Will you tell us your names, little one?"

It was amusing to watch the gold's ears go back, eyes narrowing in obvious displeasure at being called 'little one.' He laid his head down alongside the auburn's and closed his eyes, too. The dismissal could not have been more plain. Heero couldn't help a grin. Just like a cat. He nudged his brother.

"There's always tomorrow. Come on, let's let them sleep."


	4. Toppling a Kingdom

**Genre: **AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings: **1x2, 3x4, 4+2, 3+1, 5x6, 6+2, 5+1 (good grief!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (copious amounts, probably), slavery, magic, nekos, some smut, sap, peril, abuse

**A/N:** I hope you're as amazed as I am at how quickly I'm updating. LOVE ME! XD

* * *

**Toppling a Kingdom**

Quatre startled awake by a sudden movement. His sleep was natural this time, so he woke immediately. During the night he'd rolled over so he was practically on top of Duo, and the younger Myda's body spasmed in sleep. Probably feeling the pain, even then. Gently embracing Duo, he nuzzled soft, cinnamon-colored ears.

"Duo?"

A low, tormented moan answered him, and a moment later Duo's eyes fluttered open. The surfaces were dull. _"Quatre_," he said, lips open and panting, "_I'm hungry. How long will he keep starving us?"_

Throat still burning too much for speech, Quatre nuzzled him. _"He's dead, remember? Someone else . . . imprisons us now. They did promise we could eat today."_

Duo leaned up and nuzzled his face into Quatre's neck. _"That's right. The human with cold blue eyes. He even said he would free us, Quatre. Do you think he really meant that?"_

_"I doubt it,"_ Quatre predicted darkly. _"I'll never trust a human again, as long as I live. Not a one has ever shown me that they're not all the same. Lecherous, lustful barbarians who only know how to hurt and kill."_

_"Quatre," _Duo said, whole body beginning to tremble. Tiny whimpers bubbled up from his throat. _"I hurt everywhere. It hurts. I want to go home."_

Quatre snuggled tighter around Duo, beginning again to purr. "Shh," he breathed in Duo's ear.

It took awhile, but eventually his little companion stopped shaking. The whimpers didn't stop, and Quatre was about to get up and find the black-eyed sorcerer when the door to their temporary room opened after a soft knock. Imagine that. A human according them some form of courtesy. It was the incredibly tall, green-eyed human who had a lock of brown hair falling right over half his face. It was a strange look, as if the man had something to hide. Everything about his posture bespoke gentle confidence. The kind of posture one might assume with a frightened animal whose actions could not be predicted.

Quatre's lips peeled back in a growl. He hated him instantly.

"I'm sorry to bother you," the man said, "but Wufei - the sorcerer - told me you two need to eat right now more than you need sleep."

It was only then that Quatre realized he was carrying a canvas bag slung over one shoulder. As the man set it down and opened the flap, the smell of warm, red meat assaulted Quatre's senses. It was so strong he nearly reeled. How long had it been since he'd eaten fresh meat? That human Grascien had only given them old, flavorless meat that was almost carrion. Duo lifted his head as well, licking his lips. Quatre immediately transformed, assuming his wild form. Giving Duo a quick love, he jumped off the bed.

Trowa didn't seem all that intimidated by a huge leopard stalking toward him. He spread a heavy towel on the floor and dumped the meat onto the towel. There was a lot of it, probably more than their shrunken stomachs could handle. Quatre intended to eat as much as he could without making himself sick. Unlike humans, Myda recovered quickly and easily from starvation.

The chunks were somewhat big, so Quatre set about tearing them into more manageable pieces. Duo wouldn't be able to do it himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the tall human moving toward the bed, a plate of bite-size chunks in his hands. He immediately jumped back onto the bed, snarling as he stood over his little friend. _"No way in hell,"_ his body said fiercely.

The self-assuredness didn't leave the human's eyes, but he set the plate on the floor and backed away. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while, all right?"

_"Don't bother,"_ Quatre snapped, but of course the human didn't understand.

Once the door was shut, Quatre went back to his task. He dragged the towel close to the bed so he could easily eat a bite, then feed one to Duo. The smaller Myda perked up considerably after the first few bites, propping himself up on his elbows and watching Quatre with his ears forward and alert. Quatre fed him until Duo laid his head back down, breathing deeply and looking less pale. For himself, Quatre gorged. When he finally felt he couldn't take another bite, he was dismayed to see almost half the meat left. Once, he and Duo could have eaten that whole amount easily.

Quatre washed his face and hopped back up onto the bed. It was remarkable how much better he felt. Curling down around Duo, to his shock the smaller Myda was the one to start purring. Not the distressed purr of a kitten wanting comfort. A genuinely contented purr. Quatre licked him until he fell back to sleep. Feeling like an after-breakfast nap himself, Quatre closed his eyes and rested his head next to Duo's. Though not truly asleep, his consciousness drifted almost at once.

**o0o 0o0**

_"Quatre!" Duo called, trilling as he bounded over a few fallen logs to the gold's side._

_Quatre, who had recently matured from kitten and juvenile to adolescent, smiled and scooped the kitten up into his arms. Duo would not take this half-human form for another several months, and now Quatre had a distinct size advantage over his playful friend. Planting a kiss on the wriggling kitten's forehead, he hugged him tight._

_"Lemme go!" Duo squeaked and giggled. "I wanna play!"_

_Quatre released him and Duo bounded several paces away, tail lashing. He grinned. "All right. What game?"_

_"Chase!" Duo said at once, breaking into a run away from Quatre._

_All Myda learned from a very young age to converse in the silent language of their kind. They were hunters, predators. A system of communication that required them to make noise was ineffective. As such, every movement of every part of their body was a word, a phrase, a sentence in their intricate language. No other creature had so complete a silent language that relied solely on the body. Half the language was purely instinctual, so Myda kittens learned it quickly and easily._

_Chuckling to himself, Quatre gave chase. Duo loved this game more than any other. He never chased Quatre, but he loved being the one pursued. And Quatre, who adored his surrogate brother, usually gave in to whatever he wanted._

_Myda lived in family groups they called clans. Quatre's clan was some twenty strong, and he had been the only kitten born two years ago. Rare. Myda, who loved kittens, had given him as much attention and affection as a kitten could want. When Quatre was about six months old, a young adult Myda had found her way onto his clan's territory. She was injured and pregnant. The clan took her in, cared for her and hunted for her, but she died giving birth to her only kitten._

_Duo had been tiny from birth, but the stubborn little thing refused to die. He clung to life with a tenacity that endeared him to the entire clan. Quatre's mother, already nursing her kitten, adopted Duo. The kitten grew slower than most kittens, but he was bright-eyed, curious, and so full of life it was scarce remembered that his birth had been a traumatic one. The clan loved him and doted on him as much as Quatre, but none of them loved him so much as Quatre._

_The other clan smiled on their closeness, but Quatre almost jealously coveted his time with Duo. He wanted to monopolize his little friend, and he did. Duo never seemed to mind._

Drifting as he was, Quatre still heard the door open and someone walk in. He opened his eyes to narrow slits. To his shock, the green-eyed human was right in front of him, landing a soft hand on Quatre's ears. He lunged up in startled alarm, snarling a warning and snapping at the hand. His teeth almost connected with flesh, and he cursed his slowness. No more than a few hairsbreadths and he would have sunk his fangs into skin. He grinned his savage pleasure at the thought. The human would have died in an hour, maybe less.

"Easy, little one," the human soothed. "I told you I would be back to check on you."

Though still feeling threatened, Quatre forced himself to stop growling. What if the blue-eyed one decided he wouldn't be so kind, after all? Until Duo was strong again, they were at his mercy. He didn't have to give them a soft bed and fresh meat.

"Feel like telling me your names, now?" the human asked, still in that soothing tone. "I'm Trowa."

Quatre merely looked at him, willing him to leave them alone. This constant rousing and anger were beginning to stress him.

"Duo," the kitten himself said abruptly, reaching up and putting a palm flat on Quatre's chest, "and Quatre."

The human, Trowa, inclined his head. "Pleased to meet you both." He gathered the uneaten meat back into the canvas bag. "Wufei told me you can normally do with one meal a day. Would you like me to bring you more tonight?"

"No," Duo said in a small, tired voice. He didn't even open his eyes. "I just want . . . to sleep."

"Then I'll make sure you are undisturbed," Trowa said, giving Quatre what he supposed was to be a reassuring smile.

It just irritated him.

**o0o 0o0**

Heero sat idly at Grascien's old desk in the library. The dust had been cleaned away and several new tables and chairs dragged in for the Venya royal scribes. They were making short work of Grascien's old documents, organizing them into piles for Heero's perusal when they were done. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he was still anxious to get started. The sooner he began the sooner it would be over.

His open court session today had gone pretty much as he'd expected. Commonfolk had shown up in droves, eager to swamp their new prince with their troubles. Taxes were too high, tariffs were too steep, they didn't like toll bridges and booths, some of the roads were too old, production was down in certain markets, merchants were having more difficulty getting from city to city. Trade simply wasn't what it should be. Heero had been extremely annoyed to learn Grascien had cut all imports and stopped all exports. It seemed the man was quite mad and didn't know how to run an efficient kingdom.

He was relieved, at least, that so far there were no complaints about Princess Relena. He drummed his fingers.

"Wufei?"

The sorcerer glided to his side. "Something you need?"

"Have the chamberlain help you and Trowa arrange a festival. I want the nobles to gather at court, in their natural setting, to hear what they have to say about Relena. I would like to know if putting her on the throne as my governor would be a mistake or not."

Wufei nodded. "Good decision. You'll also seem more human to them. I am curious what you will do to her if she is not a good match, though."

"I'll give her a big chunk of land, a title, and an impressive dowry and kick her out of the castle."

Wufei snorted. "Direct and honest to a fault. I will speak with her privately and listen for lies. If you do not intimidate her, I'm quite certain I will."

Heero resisted the urge to roll his eyes - barely. Resting his chin in his hand, he looked out the window. For some reason, Sheneva seemed like a gray kingdom. Melancholy. Was it because it lay on the southernmost border of the Highlands? Because right beyond it lay the open wastelands of the south? For some reason, Heero found himself thinking of the two Myda.

The gold leopard was fierce and quite beautiful. But the small auburn . . . everything about him tugged at Heero's heartstrings. Since meeting his brother thirteen years ago, he'd developed a desire to fix things. To protect those less fortunate than him. Duo, Trowa had told him was his name. He was so small, looked so beaten and fragile.

_I will have to make an honest effort to get close to them when we return to Venya._ Right now, he simply lacked the time. Knocking down a kingdom was easy. Assimilating it into an empire was tedious. He wondered his his great-great grandfather had managed those years ago. Venya, over one-hundred years ago, had been three smaller kingdoms. Now it was one great empire, feared by all the lesser kingdoms south of it. Venya's people were particularly known for their fierce, aggressive attitudes. Heero second almost to none.

He didn't particularly like war. He didn't necessarily want more power for his crown when he took the throne. What he wanted was for things to run smoothly for the south and prepare for . . .

A warm hand gripped his chin, making him look up. Wufei's eyes were stormy. "Don't let your thoughts go there," the sorcerer warned. "I am not the only person in the world who could hear them, you know. Keep your walls up, Heero. Just like I taught you."

Already feeling inordinately weary, Heero obeyed. Wufei had assured him these mental barriers would eventually become second nature, but it might take a few years. _Of course, that's what I have him for._

"By the way," Wufei interrupted his thoughts, "I have decided that yes, it would be proper for you to choose Relena's husband. Or, at least your father should. She may not take it too kindly from you, since you are six years her junior."

Heero nodded. His father would be annoyed by that. The Warrior King let Heero do whatever he wanted, pretty much, but he didn't like his son bothering him with internal affairs of the countries he kept conquering.

"I could assign it to you," he mused.

Wufei's lips twitched. "She would like that even less."

"You're a sorcerer from An'Cresse," Heero pointed out. "She'd probably be in awe of your mystery."

"Just like you were?" Wufei reminded him with a sharp look.

Heero shrugged, feeling chastised. "I was just a dumb kid. And besides, I'd seen you so many times doing ordinary things I thought you were . . . well, not a sorcerer." He had to smile at how lame that sounded.

Wufei snorted. "You were a brat," he corrected.

"I was thirteen!" Heero protested.

"Still a brat," Wufei said. "In fact, that hasn't changed much."

Heat flared in Heero's eyes. No one else in Venya would have dared take such liberties with their prince. "And you're still the same ass you always were," he retorted. "Why don't you go bother someone else?"

That was amusement, pure and simple, glittering in Wufei's ebony eyes. He gave a mocking bow. "I shouldn't absorb so much of your oh-so-well-spent time, anyway." He grabbed Heero's chin again. "Oh, if only you weren't the prince of Venya. You'd be mine, boy, and I would never let you talk to me thus." Releasing him, he glided out of the library.

To Heero's consternation, heat rushed to his cheeks. Twenty years old and he still blushed like a child when Wufei spoke like that. Only the sorcerer had that ability to fluster him. Off to his left one of the royal scribes rose from her seat and came to his desk, carrying an armful of paperwork.

"These are all the documents we have found so far concerning trade, taxes, and tariffs," she said, setting them on the table. "I assume these are the issues you will want to address first, as always, my prince?"

Keeping his sigh strictly internal, Heero nodded. "Yes. Will you begin drafting a copy of my laws for the government? As usual, I will allow the new governor to have an advisory council of seven."

"Of course, my prince. We have also set aside all the documents pertaining to the slaves and prisoners. What would you like done with them?"

Heero looked up at her with cold eyes. "Burn them."


	5. Building an Empire

**Genre: **AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings: **1x2, 3x4, 4+2, 3+1, 5x6, 6+2, 5+1 (good grief!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (copious amounts, probably), slavery, magic, nekos, some smut, sap, peril, abuse

**A/N:** I never know which story to update first. I love writing them all. Well, it's been a bit since I updated this one, thought I'd do it. Loki lee, this one's for you.

PS, there's a bit of a time jump, here. No point in dragging this on longer than necessary, eh?

* * *

**The Empire of Venya**

When the seventh day of open court in the Sheneva royal palace drew to a close, Heero sagged back against the throne and rubbed his temples. Commonfolk were the backbone of a nation. Hell, the whole skeleton. But they could be every bit as petty as the cattiest noble. Especially when drawn out and allowed to complain about said catty nobles. It both amused and annoyed him.

But he'd learned many important things. The general populace was extremely happy with Venya imposing her rule on Sheneva. They'd suffered greatly under Grascien's tyrannical rule, and they were happy to see the fair-minded Warrior King become their new monarch. They also seemed to like Relena, though they didn't know that much about her.

"That was the easy part," Wufei said at his elbow. "Now you have to arrange the preparations for the feast for the nobility."

Heero didn't roll his eyes. "Yeah, I will see to that right after dinner. Will you tell the cooks to make you, me, and Trowa a private meal? I believe I would like to spend a quiet evening."

At Heero's left, the captain of the royal guard stirred. "Please allow me to see to that, my prince." He bowed deeply and immediately hustled out of the audience hall.

Heero watched him for a moment, then looked back at Wufei. "Will you tell the captain to see to that while you find Trowa?" he asked, amused.

Wufei snorted. "We'll meet you in the study. I suspect you would like to change into something a little more comfortable."

"And wouldn't you?" Heero retorted, looking pointedly at Wufei's robe.

The thing was black silk, falling in lustrous waves of fabric to the floor. A red, serpentlike dragon wound up the back, and runes embroidered in gold covered the sleeves. It made Wufei look quite impressive, all the more mysterious by the dramatic colors. He nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "I believe I would. Don't keep us waiting too long." He smirked.

Heero made his way to his chambers and shut the door. His mind was racing too much for him to simply sit down to a meal, so he changed quickly into something more informal and began walking through the halls without real purpose. Sheneva was the second to last kingdom to conquer and bring under Venya's rule. The last kingdom was her eastern neighbor, Sanq. Sanq was small, and Heero knew it would pose no serious military threat to the Imerial Army's occupation. The monarch was a plump, mousy man who would be too afraid to challenge Heero. Then his line of defense would be complete.

Then it would be time for other things. Building a network of contacts within the new territories. Weeding out those he couldn't trust. Laying the first foundations for stage one of his plan. Wincing, he stopped thinking about it. Wufei was right. There were other people who would be able to hear his stray thoughts if he didn't guard them.

For some reason, his feet carried him to the guest room that had been converted to an infirmary. He knocked lightly on the door, waited a few seconds, then went in.

The two young Myda were curled around each other on the bed. It was amazing, the changes seven days had wrought. A human would probably still look pathetic and thin and pasty. Both the Myda had filled out significantly, though it would be a time yet before they looked the appropriate weight. The gold's neck was mostly healed, little more than a discolored scar remaining. Wufei had told Heero these would fade away completely. Like all magical beings, Myda did not scar.

The little auburn didn't look as well as his friend, but Heero knew that was only to be expected. Still, the lashes that had covered his body were healed over well, probably would only need another week to pale and then another week after that to vanish completely. He was so small the splint on his leg looked heavy and ponderous.

Aqua and indigo eyes lifted to look at him when he entered, one with thinly-veiled hostility, the other with weary curiosity. Closing the door behind him, Heero paced across the room and leaned idly against the hearth. It hadn't been his intent to come here, but now that he had questions crowded into his mind. Well aware that the gold looked fit enough now to spring off the bed and attack him, he tried to phrase everything carefully.

"In four days we'll be returning to Venya," he started. "The two of you will have plenty of time to rest and grow strong there."

The words garnered no comment, but the gold - Quatre, Trowa had told him - watched him with alert eyes.

Heero allowed himself to slouch a little. "How did Grascien manage to get his hands on you two?" he asked presently.

Aqua eyes glittered with caution and hate. "Trap," Quatre said, voice no longer as raspy and dry as days ago. "He trapped us."

"Do you know why?"

"It matters?" Quatre retorted with no small amount of venom.

Heero dropped his gaze to stare into the fire for a moment. _No,_ he thought, _not from your point of view._ No clue had been found in Grascien's documents about his intent, not even a contract or certificate of ownership. "I'm not sure," he replied honestly, blinking when the logs in the fire snapped and settled. He absently looked back up at Quatre.

Had there been some kind of reason for Grascien's traveling all the way to the mystic isles to capture Myda? The creatures were certainly beautiful to look upon, but it was a long and dangerous journey. Was there any sense at all in the man's reasoning? Most of his actions seemed to point to him being mad. Was there some dark force behind his actions? His father had told him Grascien was a reasonable young man before he took the throne. Why had the man gone to such lengths to keep the presence of these two secret, hiding them away in a tower where none were likely to stumble across them by accident?

He realized his pensive stare was agitating the young Myda. "Your people are native to Wythiera, right?"

A sharp nod.

"Did you ever hear of anything strange happening south of here, in the Southern Wastes? Notice anything strange?"

o0o 0o0

Caught off-guard, Quatre gazed at the human, a little surprised by his tone. It was earnest without a hint of mockery or hesitation. As though he intended to carefully weigh anything he heard, to actually _listen_ to the young Myda. Not an attitude he was used to seeing in a human.

"No," he answered slowly, seriously considering. "But our clan is from the southernmost isle, much farther from this continent."

The youth nodded, now dropping his gaze to stare at the fire again. Quatre thought he displayed a remarkable lack of concern for someone alone in a room with a wild animal.

"I see," the human murmured, brow furrowing. He appeared to become lost in thought. Then he jolted upright as if stuck with something sharp, startling Quatre. "A human coming to the island. Is that a common occurrence?"

"No," Quatre replied, still bemused by the way this man spoke to him.

Now Duo spoke, and Quatre briefly glanced down at him in surprise. "It was . . . the Warrior King . . . who put a stop to that." His voice sounded faint, as though he were only barely awake.

Quatre leaned down and nuzzled him.

"Hn," the youth murmured. "That would be my grandfather back about ten generations."

Blinking, Quatre searched the youth's face. This was the Warrior King's son? Myda didn't concern themselves with human politics, but him they held in fair regard. And after a careful study, Quatre could see it in the prince's face.

His eyes were fierce and confident, his movements bold and fearless. This man was a predator, a hunter. His presence was forceful and aggressive, and Quatre found himself relaxing. He draped his limbs over Duo's prone form, ears flicking unconcernedly about the room. He wondered if he should ask the youth's name.

He beat him to it. "I'm Heero," he said. "My brother told me you are Quatre, and your companion is Duo?"

"Yes," Quatre confirmed. "Your brother?" He couldn't think of anyone he'd seen who bore any similarity at all to the prince, in visage or personality.

"Trowa," Heero said. "The one with green eyes and a fall of brown hair over his right eye."

Quatre's ears pinned back in distaste. Trowa, eh? He was nothing like Heero. His attitude was more . . . well, in a wolf pack it would be called Omega. A follower, not a leader. Heero watched him and chuckled.

"Don't like him?" The tone was teasing.

Quatre ignored the question and changed the subject. "Are Grascien's reasons important?" Truly curious, now.

Heero easily let himself be sidetracked. He uncoiled and started pacing in front of the bed. "I'm not entirely certain. My father always told me to trust my instincts, and my instincts tell me something is wrong."

Quatre's eyes stopped tracking Heero and landed on the fire. "Nervousness?" he suggested. "You did just conquer a kingdom."

Heero shook his head. "Venya lords over all the kingdoms of the Highlands, so my occupation was within my rights. This is different. Something more . . . sinister."

A slight tremor ran up Quatre's spine as he tried to imagine something that could make this fearless man afraid. He could smell it, sharpening Heero's scent. Not blind terror, but a sliver of fear. It was unmistakable. Heero didn't pause for long.

"What other mystic beings live in Wythiera?" he asked.

"Phoenixes and Unicorns," Quatre replied. "Too tropical for Wolves, not enough mountain for Griffins."

Heero nodded, leaning against the wall again and looking thoughtful. Quatre didn't miss that the prince didn't exclaim over Wolves. Most humans weren't aware that Wolves were mystic beings. He wondered if Heero had simply missed it. He doubted it.

"It doesn't make sense," the prince said, folding his arms and glaring at the ground as if the puzzle were some sort of personal insult. "Why would Grascien travel all the way to the mystic isles to capture Myda? They couldn't make good pets - too dangerous."

Quatre purred at the compliment.

"Did he ever speak of anything to the two of you?" Heero asked. "Say anything strange?"

"No," Quatre answered, pausing just long enough to be sure. "He didn't seem . . . mad, though."

"No, sometimes madmen don't," Heero said in a dark tone. He sighed and raked fingers through already-disheveled hair. He abruptly pushed off the wall and moved to the bed, sitting on the edge of it just a few hand spans away from Quatre. He reached out and Quatre tensed, warm fingers brushed lightly over the mostly-healed wounds on his neck.

"The two of you should not have had to shoulder this burden," the prince said, almost as to himself. Closing his eyes briefly, he rose and headed for the door. "Would you both think on it a little more? If you remember anything, please let me know."

Quatre found himself nodding. It was only after the door closed that he realized this was the first time he'd been touched by a human and not hurt by him. It was a strange feeling.

**o0o 0o0**

Duo watched the human leave the room, relaxed and drowsy, put completely at ease by Quatre's lack of tension. Heero. The son of the Warrior King. He'd never seen a human like that one. Had he been Myda, he would have been a powerful clan leader.

Quatre shifted, and Duo looked up at him with a questioning trill.

_"No human has spoken to us like that, hm?" _Quatre mused, purring.

Duo smiled, ears twitching. _"He is more like . . . Wolf, I think. A pack leader. Alpha. Hunter. Not content to let his herd hunt for him."_

Quatre snorted at Duo's choice of words. Herd, as if humans were dumb prey-animals. Like deer.

_"I think I believe him, that he will return us to our home,"_ Quatre said after a moment. He transformed into his wild form, licking Duo's ear. _"I do not believe that one would lie to us."_

Duo's eyes drifted shut, purring deep in his chest. Interesting that for the first time, the two of them were relaxed and content. And it was a human who'd given them that. A strong, powerful, confident, fearless human. One whom they could respect. As Quatre's licking lulled him back into sleep, Duo's last thought was,

_Pity he's not Myda._

**o0o 0o0**

Trowa accepted the tray from the captain of Sheneva's royal guard and closed the study door. Carrying it to the cleared table, he set it down and began dishing proportions to first Heero, then Wufei, then himself. He also poured the wine for them. Once, his younger brother had fussed at him for insisting on serving him like this. Trowa had not protested, merely continued to do it until Heero got fed up and stopped objecting.

Wufei nodded. "I've warded the room, we may speak freely."

"Business first," Heero said, taking a bite of the roasted beef. "Our scribes finished going through all the documents. There are three main laws that will be rewritten. First, the ban on importation will be lifted. Second, exports will start again. And third, slavery is once more abolished. All the slaves in the dungeons were freed, and three of them have joined my Imperial Army."

The Imperial Army, Trowa mused with an inward smile, had become known as the Ever Victorious Army. In its several hundred years it had never been defeated.

Wufei nodded, looking openly approving. Heero would never admit it, but Trowa knew his brother relied on his sorcerer for advice on many things.

"All the old trade routes have been reopened," Heero went on, "and I've sent couriers to Sangria and Jendae to let them know it is safe for their merchant trains again."

"You may want to have some soldiers do sweeps of all the major roads," Wufei suggested, "to make sure no thieves or bandits take advantage of this rebuilding period."

"Already done," Heero said, sipping his wine. "The captain offered to arrange it for me. He's a useful man, that one. I believe I can add him to my 'trusted' list." He smirked.

Trowa sampled some of his own dinner, found it quite delicious, and spread out a sheet of heavy parchment. "I had the chamberlain prepare this. A family tree, of sorts, for the nine prominent noble houses who all have distant blood relation to the crown. They are the most influential people in this kingdom, and they are the ones we must watch most closely."

Heero accepted the document, beginning his perusal.

"I'm sure many of the nobles with daughters of age will immediately attempt to give them to you in marriage," Wufei remarked. "Secure their positions."

Trowa smiled when Heero rolled his eyes. "Yes," his brother said, "I had thought of that. Trowa, you're staying by my side all night. They will not be so direct if they cannot get me alone."

"All right," Trowa acquiesced.

"It's also common knowledge, thanks to you," Wufei continued, "that Trowa is your half brother. There are plenty who would not care his beginnings and ask your father for his consent to marriage to Trowa, as well."

Heero blinked. "Ah . . . that I had not considered.

"Nor had I," Trowa agreed. He'd always imagined he would be the bastard half-brother general all his life. Not a husband or a lord — though Heero had given him a title when the prince turned eighteen. He could remember that day with vivid clarity. No one had dared call him 'bastard' after that day. Baron Trowa Barton-Yuy, lesser in rank only to the high Dukes and honored above all except the prince and the Warrior King himself by being made General.

Heero frowned. "If an offer is made, though," he said, looking at his brother, "I will allow you to think it over. I will not promise a marriage to a girl you don't love."

That, Trowa thought as he nodded, went without saying. He knew Heero would never force him to do anything he didn't want to do. Except, of course, accept a title that Trowa had no use for. He swallowed a chuckle with a mouthful of wine.

"Sheneva is bigger than both Sangria and Jendae," Wufei said, "so it may be more beneficial for you to marry a noble of this kingdom, or even Princess Relena herself. I have spoken with the young woman. She is intelligent and sharp-witted. I believe she will make an excellent regional governor . . . or queen."

Trowa had to fight not to smile at his brother's expense. Heero was still a little too young for marriage, by royal custom. And obviously the thought of it made him uncomfortable.

"That's something I will discuss with Father . . . later," Heero evaded.

Much later, by his tone.

Wufei smirked and changed the subject. "This feast you are leaving me to plan will be a festive gala. I decided to go with a masque, because there is something of a poetic irony in that. There is much excited whispering in the castle and around the city, and I have heard ladies going all out to buy the finest costumes to impress their new Prince. And Relena sent a formal request, who shall be her escort?"

Heero looked slightly cornered again. "It cannot be me. If I escort her, she will believe her position as governor is secured, and I don't want to create that illusion. The purpose of this . . . gala . . . is to determine if she is best suited. Wufei, will she take slight if it is you or Trowa?"

"Me, I am not royalty. My position demands utmost respect, but some of the greater nobles may think me beneath her station. None in Venya would agree, but we are in Sheneva. Trowa, I believe that would be acceptable if he was presented as 'Baron' rather than 'General.' He is, after all, your brother."

Trowa resigned himself at once when Heero looked at him with the request in his eyes. Heero would never demand, but Trowa would never decline. He bowed his head in acquiescence.

"I will escort her."

"Thank you," Heero said, a brief smile flicking over his lips.

"Excellent," Wufei said. "It will behoove you, Heero, to go over that list Trowa made for you. There is more than simply names and blood ties within it. There also describes alliances between the Great Houses. The Chamberlain is a shrewd man. He's learned to observe closely and remain unobtrusive, being right-hand man to an unpredictable king."

"I'll study it," Heero promised. "When is the feast?"

"Night after tomorrow night," Wufei answered. "I thought you could use a day between of rest. And to re-draft all the kingdom laws. They need be written in your hand."

This time, Trowa could not stop the smile at the irritated look his brother gave the sorcerer. Wufei chuckled.

"I was told by the scribes that you ordered all the documents burned of those who were kept in the dungeons?" the sorcerer went on. "Did someone read them first?"

"They were the first things I read," Heero said, "long before the scribes got here. They were all charges of treason for their mutinous muttering about the king's regime."

"I see," Wufei said. He seemed to get lost in thought.

"I went to see the Myda," Heero said, now addressing Trowa directly.

A hint of a smile flashed over Trowa's lips. "Indeed? They are certainly volatile of temperament."

Heero drank another sip of wine, looking thoughtful. "Really? I found them reasonable and helpful."

It was Trowa's turn to frown. "Helpful?"

"Yes. I asked them if they might have any clues as to Grascien's reasons for a foolish mission to Wythiera to capture two young Myda."

"And they answered?" Trowa couldn't help asking.

Heero nodded. "Yes. They were both quite at ease."

For some reason, that rankled Trowa's pride. He, who was so good with animals, could not win over two injured Myda that he had helped save, but his brother who never had a thing to do with animals earned their trust in a single meeting? During which he questioned them?

Wufei snorted. "Don't allow your irritation to show so clearly. It's all over your face."

Mortified, Trowa tried to school his expression. "I am sorry. I . . . am not irritated. Rather, I —"

"Felt your pride was injured," Wufei cut him off before he could finish. "Well, I suppose one must consider this. Myda are wild animals, without question. But would they appreciate being treated thus, by a human?"

"I simply thought to make them more comfortable by showing I am not a threat —" Trowa began.

"And you, Heero?" Wufei interrupted. "How did you approach them?"

Trowa watched his brother consider. Heero shrugged.

"I suppose as I would approach anyone."

Wufei smiled at Trowa. "There you are. I'm sure the kittens appreciated being spoken to as though they were reasonable, observant people rather than frightened and aggressive animals who could not be predicted."

Trowa flushed. "I . . . see."

Heero looked at him oddly. "I'm sorry, brother," he murmured, reminding Trowa sharply of the seven-year-old boy who'd been so thrilled at having an older sibling. "I didn't mean to insult you."

Trowa shook his head fiercely. "You did not," he insisted. _You could not._ "You just reminded me I don't know everything, which is something every man should know." He grinned at his brother.

Heero immediately returned it, boyish and attractive. Trowa felt that little tug in his heart that he felt every time his words or actions made Heero smile.

Wufei smiled broadly. "Good. Heero, don't forget that you don't know everything, either."

Heero shot him an indignant glare, and Trowa burst out laughing.


	6. The Differences Between Men

**Genre: **AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings: **1x2, 3x4, 4+2, 3+1, 5x6, 6+2, 5+1 (good grief!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (copious amounts, probably), slavery, magic, nekos, some smut, sap, peril, abuse

**A/N:** I am soooooooooooooooooooo sleep deprived. Sorry if it affects my writing in some way . . .

* * *

**Differences**

The day that Wufei arranged for the masquerade, Heero made himself scarce. He didn't want anyone bothering him with obnoxious questions. So he took the papers Trowa had given him about Sheneva's major noble houses and stole into the room converted to infirmary. The last two days had been very, very good to Quatre. The golden Myda had put on some weight and his neck was almost completely healed. His eyes were bright and fierce. Heero smiled at him as he walked into the room - Duo was sound asleep.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Heero said, closing the door and throwing the lock. "I have need of some privacy and solitude."

Quatre looked . . . flattered by the words. "Duo and I talked about the things you asked us," he said, sitting up from his boneless sprawl.

Heero took his seat, spreading out the papers. He gave Quatre a pleased smile. "I'm glad. Did you remember anything useful?"

"Yes," Quatre replied, languidly stretching. "Duo overheard a conversation. It wasn't long after . . . that _human _-" so much venom - "had beaten Duo unconscious and choked me out with that damn collar."

Heero's fingers twitched, as if imagining them around that man's neck. "I almost wish I could bring him back just so you could have the satisfaction of killing him again," he muttered.

The look of dark glee on Quatre's face told him how much those words meant to the Myda. "Duo regained consciousness and he heard that human talking to another. A lighter voice. Female."

Heero frowned. A woman who was close to Grascien . . .

"She reminded that human that if he killed us with his sick games, we would be useless to his ultimate plan."

Interest piqued now, Heero leaned forward. "And?"

"That human said he wouldn't have gone all the way to Wythiera just to accidentally kill his 'precious pets' at home." The look on his face spoke eloquently of how he felt about that.

Heero drummed his fingers on the table top. "Anything else?"

"No," Quatre replied, ears lowering the slightest bit. "Duo blacked out again after that. But . . . it confirms your suspcions. That human did go there for an actual reason."

"That's something, at least," Heero mused. "The voice was female, hn? Do you think Duo would remember it if he heard it again?"

"Probably," Quatre confirmed, sliding off the bed with easy grace and approaching the table. "Do you know who it could be?"

"There are very few women in this castle with any kind of influence," Heero said. "Narrowing it down would be easy."

Quatre paused by the table, looking down at Heero's spread papers. "What are these?"

Heero sighed and leaned back in his chair. "The joys of being a leader," he muttered. "Family trees, of sorts. These papers outline the nine major noble houses of Sheneva."

"Noble houses?" Quatre inquired, ears perking in curiosity.

Heero smiled faintly. "A king and queen rule a country. Nobles are the . . ." he paused, not sure how to put it into simple terms that wouldn't make it more complicated for a wild animal. "Commoners are the laborers and workers. In a Wolf pack, the alpha is equivalent of king. The beta would be the nobles. And everyone else the commoners."

Quatre nodded. "I see."

"On your islands, had you ever met any other mystic beings?" Heero asked.

Quatre all but beamed at him. "No. We sometimes interact, but Duo and I were both pretty young. We hadn't gone far outside our territory, and our clan is pretty small."

Heero tapped the table top. "I have a favor. I could use a fresh perspective when dealing with these nobles."

The gold Myda tilted his head to the side, the inquiry obvious.

"Nobles can be the most obsequious, deceptive, back-stabbing part of a kingdom," Heero explained, scowling just to think about it. He looked to Quatre to find the young Myda giving him a blank look and smiled. "To put it in clearer terms, they're too afraid to be predators for themselves, so they make their weaker packmates do the hunting."

The look that crossed Quatre's face spoke volumes of his disdain. It was cute and made Heero smile. "Predators who won't hunt are worthless," the Myda spat.

"Indeed," Heero mused. "Not all nobles are like that, but part of the reason I'm planning this masque is to weed out the ones who are."

**o0o 0o0**

Leaning on the table with his elbows, Quatre eyed the papers. "The Great Houses," he read.

Heero looked a little surprised, but not shocked. "You learned to read?"

Quatre snorted. "Normally we don't - there's no need. But during our captivity, I learned. Both of us learned. It's not hard. What are the Great Houses?"

The prince shifted back in his chair, stretching his long legs under the table. "The most influential nobles."

Not a single iota of fear made the prince hesitate. Quatre found himself purring as he glanced at the document. "Houses Dagain, Jorvalle, Beryl, Isoav, Aroshe, Bandermaier, Redknoor, Gossyn, and Withen," he read. His brow furrowed into a frown. "This is a lot of names."

Heero snorted. "Yes, it is. All of them have some relation to the Grascien House, which was the current ruling House."

"_That_ human's surname?"

"Yes. The only member left is Princess Relena."

Extending his claws, Quatre lightly drummed them. "She is a woman close to the him," he mused. "Could it have been her Duo heard?"

Heero looked to the side, eyes watching the fire for a time. "That occurred to me. I will give him the chance to tell me if it was. When I take over a kingdom I always remove the monarchy and create a new position of regional governor. Typically I put the former king or queen in that position, or in this case their child. If Relena was somehow involved in her father's plot, she will not be made governor."

Quatre's eyes burned as his claws dug into the tabletop. "Is that all?"

Cold cobalt eyes met blazing aqua. "No. For the crime of enslaving a Mystic being, she will be imprisoned. The punishment for her would be stripping her of her title and exiling her. Because the two of you were tortured, I could within my rights have her put to death. If in any way she participated in your abuse, that's exactly what I'll do."

Appeased and satisfied, Quatre relaxed again. "I'm hungry."

Heero eyed him a moment. "Are you strong enough to go hunting? I'm sure you could use both the exercise and the hot blood."

A bolt of pleasure shot through Quatre. "I believe so." Then he hesitated. "Duo . . ."

"I won't leave him alone. Go on. If anyone tries to stop you, just bite them."

That said without even a hint of mockery. Quatre gave him a savage grin and left, secure in the knowledge that Duo would be safe with this powerful man.

In the halls, no one tried to stop him. Servants gave him curious looks - he was wearing only a white silk robe. But he ignored him and they didn't try to bother him. He exited through the kitchen, momentarily distracted by the warm smells wafting through the air. The thought of running and chasing down his meal steadied him.

Outside, he dropped the robe behind a thick shrub and transformed. He broke into a quick trot, warming his muscles to the idea of a full run. He hadn't had this kind of activity in a _long_ time, and he wasn't as strong as he used to be. Nor as fit. Under Heero's protection, that would rapidly change. After some distance he spend up into a slow run, then a full sprint. He ran until his legs burned and his chest heaved, heart pounding. Collapsing into his side, he panted laughter. He felt delirious he was so glad to be out and running again. The sun beat down on him hot and heavy, and he basked quietly for some time.

Eventually he rose and started hunting for game. Even though Duo was safe, his little friend would probably feel more at ease with him around.

**o0o 0o0**

Duo wasn't sure what woke him, but when awareness settled in he decided it was the rustle of parchment. The sound was soft and almost soothing, so he didn't immediately open his eyes. After a moment he realized only a human would be making those sounds, so he opened them. But it was the Warrior prince, and he relaxed again. For awhile he watched the young human reading his documents, and eventually he grew curious enough to sit up. He trilled an inquiry before realizing Heero wouldn't understand.

"Quatre went hunting," Heero said anyway, answering Duo's question.

_Maybe he can understand. _"Oh," he said. "What are you reading?"

Heero smiled faintly. "Something that bored Quatre. This is a . . . documentary of sorts, of the Great Houses of Sheneva."

That didn't sound interesting, so he didn't inquire. He carefully sat up, pleased to find the lash marks liberally covering his body twinged only a little. Yawning, he stretched and looked down at his splinted leg.

"Heero?"

"Hn?"

"Will you help me walk around the room a few times?"

Perhaps he was bored by what he was reading, too, because he set it aside immediately and rose. "How does it feel?" he asked as he moved to the bedside. "Sharp pain? Or dull?"

"Dull," Duo replied, reaching up for him.

Heero took Duo's wrist and pulled his arm around his neck. Duo grabbed onto his shoulder with the other, tensing only a little when Heero's other arm went around his waist - and only then because it hurt a bit. The splint and bandage were so heavy he couldn't lift his leg at all. Heero carefully placed it on the floor, and Duo's tail lashed to find his balance when he was suddenly standing. A wave of dizziness momentarily blinded him, but Heero held him steady.

"You okay?"

Duo nodded. "Mm hmm." Then he hissed a little. "I'll be so glad when this thing heals!"

Heero chuckled, then he actually leaned over and nuzzled Duo's ear with his nose. "I'm sure you will."

Ducking his head, Duo couldn't help it and started purring. The physical affection felt good. He made a half-hearted bite at Heero's jaw, which made Heero do it again. Giggling, Duo nipped at him again, this time connecting lightly - but of course it was a dry bite, and his teeth didn't break the skin. Heero mock-growled at him, pushing Duo's head under his chin and squeezing him until he squeaked.

"You're not fierce at all," Heero teased. "And I'd heard Myda are such terrors."

Duo, encumbered as he was by the splint, couldn't do much about his current predicament. He bit Heero's collar bone. "Just wait until I'm free of this thing," he threatened, "and then, I'll show you how terrifying we are."

Heero snorted. "I'm sure you will. Why don't you focus on walking, kitten?"

A pleasant feeling warmed his chest to hear Heero call him that. When Grascien had leered at him, calling him _kitten_, he'd wanted to rip the man's throat out. When Heero called him that, he couldn't even define how it made him feel. Warm. Safe. Cherished. _Home_. It should have been unsettling. For some reason, it was not.

Heero helped him make several circuits around the room. The only reason he had to stop was because of the damned splinted leg. It was so heavy dragging the thing around exhausted him. Heero eased him back down onto the bed.

"In only a handful more days, these marks will be gone completely," he mused, brushing the backs of his fingers over Duo's arm. "I'm glad you won't have any scars, kitten."

"Why?" Duo asked, head canting to the side a little.

Which made Heero smile and stroke his ears. "Physical scars would have been a visible reminder of your imprisonment, right?"

After a moment Duo conceded that indeed, they would have. Flopping down onto the bed, he rolled onto his back and put his head in Heero's lap. "How long do you think it'll be 'til this leg heals?"

"Wufei told me another two weeks, maybe," Heero replied, now caressing Duo's ears in long strokes, pausing to scratch around the base.

In moments sleep threatened to overtake Duo again. He was hungry, but it felt wonderful to be touched without the threat of pain or the fear of that human interrupting. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like, to be this safe and content. He basked in the attention for some time, then he tilted his head back to gently bite Heero's fingers.

"I'm hungry," he demanded.

Heero looked amused. "I suppose even in your wild clans, your family would hunt for you in this pathetic state, hn?"

Grinning, Duo wriggled around to bite his wrist. Heero easily grappled him down to the bed, holding him down and petting his ears. "You're a feisty wretch, aren't you? Lucky me you're not a fully grown monster like Quatre, otherwise I'd be as so much history."

Duo burst into giggles.

Quatre returned not long later, carrying a partially consumed animal. It looked like some kind of small deer, and Duo sat up in interest. It smelled fresh and wonderful. Quatre dropped it on the floor, which made Heero give him a long look.

"You know the servants are going to have a fit, right?"

Quatre just shook himself and transformed. "Do you have a knife?" he asked, "to cut this thing up?"

"Not with me," Heero said. He looked down at Duo. "Could this impatient kitten wait until I returned with one?"

Moving to the edge of the bed, Quatre looked down at him, too. "I don't know. Are you an impatient kitten, Duo?"

Giggling, Duo latched onto Heero. "Yes!" he chirped.

**o0o 0o0**

Quatre felt warm inside as he watched Duo interact with Heero. He almost couldn't believe it, that this relaxed kitten was his Duo. Not even a trace of anxiety remained, and this was a human from whom he was currently begging attention. He was still young, and of course all Myda kittens loved attention. Duo, who'd always been the baby of their clan, had been especially spoiled. He was acting right now like a kitten at home among his clan, demanding his elders pay attention to him and give him their love and adoration. In fact, Quatre thought with a private smile, he was acting the way young females did right before they sexually matured- and found a male to whom they were attracted.

"If you can get this little beast off me, I'll go get a butcher knife from the kitchen," Heero said.

Transforming, Quatre hopped up onto the bed and nudged Duo off. He went easily, purring and wrapping his arms around Quatre's neck. If Heero nursed this attraction, separating them wouldn't happen so freely and easily in the future. Well, that was the future. And who knew if anything would come of it. As Heero left, Quatre returned his attention to Duo.

_"I like him,_" Duo said at once, body wriggling beneath the gold Myda. _"He acts like a Myda."_

_"He acts like a Wolf,"_ Quatre corrected, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Myda and Wolves were considered the most compatible of Mystics. Both were family-oriented beings. _"What have you two been doing while I was hunting?"_

_"He helped me walk around the room a few times,"_ Duo replied, not even trying to roll over onto his stomach. His tail twitched lazily on the bed. _"I only got tired because that bandage is so heavy."_

_"Your whip-marks are almost completely healed,"_ Quatre noticed, nuzzling Duo's ears.

There was a knock on the door, and a few moments later it opened. Quatre, who had been expecting Heero, felt his hackles rise when he saw it was Heero's tall older brother, Trowa. Tensing, he bared his fangs and hissed. Duo reacted to his displeasure immediately, rolling awkwardly onto his side to sit up as best he could. Quatre, while glaring at the human, was still pleased to see it. Duo hadn't acted this alert in a long time. His ears were straight forward, pupils a bit too large, and the threat of aggression rolled off him in slow waves. Angry, but not out of control.

Which was how Quatre felt.

Trowa paused, glancing at them both. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I was looking for Heero."

Quatre didn't quite manage to fully swallow his low growl.

"He's not here right now," Duo snapped, his top lip curling up slightly.

Quatre crouched a little lower over Duo when the human didn't take the hint and started approaching. This time he didn't stop the growl, low and soft and a crystal-clear warning. Duo echoed it with a hiss, claws sliding out of their sheaths. The human stopped, and Quatre watched him closely. Was he an idiot for coming where he was not wanted? All that soft energy rolling off him would get him killed. Sure, he was good-looking for a human. That would mean nothing to a predator.

Duo abruptly huffed. "Weak," he dismissed the man, curling down on the bed under Quatre.

Quatre panted laughter.

**o0o 0o0**

Heero had a soft, near-smile on his face the whole way down to the kitchens. What a wonderful turn his day had taken. Given a little time to himself, he pondered Duo's reactions to him. Were he a human he would say the kitten was flirting with him. Did Myda flirt? He thought about how wild animals went about showing their attraction. He discarded those visuals just as quickly. Myda weren't dumb animals. There would be emotion attached to their mating. Not the drive to reproduce.

Was Duo attracted to him? He knew the kitten wasn't sexually mature. Wufei had told him another several months. But like a teenager he would be curious about it - the act of mating. He tried to imagine kissing Duo. It was the first time he'd ever thought about kissing a boy. It wasn't repugnant. On the contrary. Because it was Duo he found the image to be quite enticing. After all, Duo was young and stunningly beautiful, all that soft cinnamon hair, those likewise colored ears that felt like velvet to the touch, and a long, thick tail. Which, he realized with a little frown, he'd never touched. Well, that was easily remedied.

Duo's most arresting features, though, were his eyes. Rich, dark, and deep, they looked like limpid pools of indigo shadow. He'd seen them flashing with aggression and fear, distrust, playfulness, and happiness now. How would they look, darkened with desire? That image was even more enticing. Wiping the grin off his face, he extracted a decent-sized butcher knife and made his way back up. In the hall he passed Trowa, and his brother had a bemused expression on his face.

"What is it?" he inquired.

Trowa barked a short, soft laugh. "They think I'm weak."

Heero frowned. "They?"

"The Myda," Trowa elucidated with a rueful smile. "They dismissed me."

Able to visualize what it must have looked like, Heero bit back a grin at his brother's expense. "They'll warm to you. Will you come back and remind me when it's time to get ready for the masque?"

"Of course," Trowa acquiesced.

Heero continued on. He knocked only to let the two cats inside the room know he was there. They were curled up on the bed, Duo's back to the door, but when Quatre rose with a cute trill that sounded like an inquiry, Duo lifted his head and immediately broke into a sunny smile.

"What took you so long?" he demanded in a sweet voice. "I'm hungry!"

Though in wild form, Quatre's face still looked like he was laughing. Heero eyed them both.

"You'll have to be patient while I butcher this thing."

They both watched while he started, Quatre with curious interest and Duo with keen interest. Now it was Quatre who laid down and closed his eyes, looking ready to doze off. Duo nudged Quatre off him, leaning up on his elbows and licking his lips. He was so irresistibly cute Heero paused and leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose. Duo jerked back, eyes startled. Heero smirked at him.

"That's what you get when you lower your guard."

Duo smiled an incredibly sweet smile. "Do that again?" With a bit of a purr.

Happy to oblige, Heero leaned up to do it again. For his troubles, Duo nipped the tip of his nose. Heero jerked back. Duo laughed at him.

"That's what you get," he quipped.

Snorting, Heero reached up and ruffled his ears. "I thought you were hungry."

Trilling, Duo eagerly watched him. Smiling to himself, Heero continued his task. As he fed Duo the first bites, he imagined a pleading, squirming kitten in his arms and found the image very pleasing, indeed.


	7. Behind the Mask

**Genre: **AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings: **1x2, 3x4, 4+2, 3+1, 5x6, 6+2, 5+1 (good grief!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (copious amounts, probably), slavery, magic, nekos, some smut, sap, peril, abuse

**A/N:** I decided to do a different approach, for once. By the way, some of this outcome was influenced by you, my oh-so-addicted readers. XD

* * *

**The Masque**

Ever been backed into a corner? Trapped like a rat with nowhere to go? That was exactly how Heero felt when it was time to attend the masquerade. It occurred to him he _hated_ these kinds of events. Why had he ever thought this would be a good idea? Give him a war and he could plan and conquer his way to victory. Give him a ballroom full of stuffy aristocrats and he balked. Go figure.

"You'll look fine," Wufei soothed.

Heero glared in the gilded, full-length mirror at his reflection. He thought he looked ridiculous. For whatever reason, Wufei had decided fire should be the theme tonight. The costume was a luxurious velvet robe the color of blood. The body and sleeves were brocaded richly with gold sewn to look like fire. Falling down his back in a gentle curve were red-and-gold Phoenix wings. The mask curved up into individual flames, and at the corner of the eyes matching feathers demanded notice with small hints of glitter. It was a nice costume, but it was intensely dramatic.

"I'll be the center of attention," he grumbled.

Wufei just smirked at him. "That's exactly what you want."

That was true, Heero had to concede, but he didn't like it. At least, not in this context. He wondered how Duo and Quatre would feel about this ensemble. Trying to imagine their reactions made him grin. "What are you wearing?"

"This," Wufei replied, motioning.

Heero frowned. 'This' was an overly somber robe of jet black. The only bit of interest was an uninteresting belt of white silk. The robes did have a hood, but Heero thought he looked more like an executioner than a court sorcerer. "Why so drab?"

"To draw attention to you. And to keep attention from me. I will be 'listening' for you all night, and for my purposes it's best to be invisible."

Heero bit the inside of his lip. "I'm sorry, Wufei, but that's impossible. You draw stares everywhere you go. You're a sorcerer from An'Cresse. People are insatiably curious about you."

All at once, Wufei was _right_ in front of him. He took one of Heero's hands and raised it to his lips, pressing a slow kiss to each knuckle. "And insatiably curious about how it is I belong to you, no doubt."

A shiver ran up Heero's spine, and his heart beat a little faster in his throat. "A-actually, they will rather think I'm your puppet," he countered, "since you have all this power and I am never far from you."

"And I'm always whispering in your ear," Wufei added, leaning down so the last words feathered over Heero's ear.

His eyes fluttered shut without permission. Sucking in a somewhat sharp breath, he backed up a single step and turned. "Trowa probably escorted Relena down by now. I don't want to leave him alone with those people too long."

He didn't look, but he could feel Wufei smirking at him.

The main audience hall was decked out with probably every ornamental piece in the city. Heero made sure to school his face into careful neutrality as he, with Wufei at his side, stepped into the enormous hall. It looked like every noble, major and minor, was in attendance. Of course. Who would deny the Warrior King's son? The herald noisily announced Heero with his full title.

"His Highness, Prince Heero Yuy of Venya, Warrior Prince of the Highlands, Overlord of the North."

Technically Heero wouldn't be Overlord of the North until he was king, but who here would argue semantics? He smiled inwardly. The herald announced Wufei only slightly less noisily, but he merely called him "Court Sorcerer of Venya," which was certainly an oversimplification. Heero paid it little mind as he walked down the stairs into the hall.

He was accosted at once by an impressively large man in his late fifties. "Prince Heero," the man said, bowing low. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am -"

"Arch Duke Withen," Heero interrupted with a small smile. He inclined his head. "A pleasure to finally meet you."

The man looked ridiculously pleased Heero knew his name. "The pleasure is all mine," he said. "Allow me to introduce my son and two daughters. This is Korall, and these are Senia and Seva. I believe Seva is of an age with Your Highness."

She was a year older, but Heero just nodded. "A pleasure, ladies. Perhaps you would both honor me with a dance?"

Senia was too composed to react with anything more than a gracious nod and curtsy, but Seva blushed and giggled like a fool girl. It annoyed Heero. It obviously annoyed her father, for he shot her a Look. He talked with Withen and his son but a few moments before the other major noble houses were demanding his attention. Each of them had daughters that were close enough to Heero's age to court, though Heero himself was too young to marry. It didn't stop them.

Wufei remained silent at his side, speaking only when addressed directly, and he kept his answers so short and cold most didn't engage again. Heero was amused to see the sorcerer made everyone uncomfortable. He made sure never to draw attention to Wufei, knowing the man was listening carefully for lies or ill intent.

"We really don't know Princess Relena," Senia said when Heero directed the conversation toward her with a seemingly-idle question. "A few of us have had the chance to spend afternoons with her, but her father was strangely reluctant to allow her any company."

"It's disgraceful," Tiria Aroshe said with some vehemence, "to lock a lady up in her bower. I'm amazed she didn't wilt like a neglected blossom."

The youngest member of the Beryl household, Dacia, obviously Tiria's close friend (and younger than Heero by only a year), spoke up quickly. "She was always strong, though."

Pleased by the opening, Heero smiled absently. "I've had the opportunity to speak with her," he said as if he found it of lesser importance.

"Really?" Dacia said, beaming. "Surely you must have been as impressed by her quiet strength as we?"

_"Be careful how you reply, Heero," _Wufei's voice suddenly sounded in his head. _"It would not do if you allowed them to think you are in any way enamored of her. It will give her too much power in their eyes."_

Heero lifted one shoulder lazily. "We didn't speak long. In fact, I'm curious about her older brother. Have any of you met him?"

Tiria and Dacia exchanged glances that told Heero they had both been infatuated. "Oh yes," Tiria replied. "He was an absolute gentleman. To his core. Truth be told, none of us could understand why his father exiled him. It was a horrible thing."

Lady Amarila Gossyn shifted long gold hair off her shoulder. She was ten years older than Heero. "You really did Sheneva a justice by freeing us from the tyrant," she said in a cultured, smooth voice.

Heero wondered if she had to practice at it.

"Relena would make a wonderful queen," Dacia piped up.

Causing Amarila to give her a cool look. "That is for Prince Heero to decide," she said tartly.

So Gossyn and Beryl were enemies. Dacia flushed, but it was Tiria who came to her immediate defense. "Surely you don't harbor any ill will toward the princess?" she asked innocently. "I know it was your wish to be betrothed to Prince Zechs, but he is long gone, after all."

To Amarila's right, the young Lady Cymone Dagain leveled Tiria with an icy look. "I can't believe you're twenty-three years old and still acting like a fifteen-year-old child."

Dagain and Gossyn were allies, then.

"Don't defend Amarila," Dacia said airily. "She is jealous because she's practically a spinster."

That, Heero thought distantly amidst his amusement, was far too tactless. A lady of breeding ought to have her insults more buried beneath her sweetness. He wondered if they would start catfighting.

"How many of you attended Relena?" he asked, successfully diverting their attention.

"Most of us," Amarila answered, recovering with lightning speed. "She, at least, is not a goose-brained child."

"She would make a good wife," Senia said.

Dacia made a rude sound. "She's too old for Prince Heero. Better someone closer to his own tender age."

Heero didn't like being so impolitely reminded of his young age, but her comment started them up again.

"Don't make such absurd comments!" Senia reprimanded coolly. "It's rude to both the princess and His Highness."

"As if age increases your chances," Cymone added.

Tiria abruptly wound her arms around Heero's. "Would you dance with me, Your Highness?" she asked, smiling sweetly. "I'm afraid all this dull talk is boring me."

Amarila glided to his opposite side. "I'm certain you've grown weary of these silly girls chattering all evening," she purred, taking Heero's other arm. "Come dance with me, my prince."

Heero caught the edges of an amused smirk on Wufei's face and resisted the urge to bare his teeth at the man. Instead of put on his most charming smile. "I would love to dance with each of you," he said smoothly, "if only the night weren't so short. I still have business to put to your fathers, and I do wish to learn more of the princess's missing brother. She beseeched me to find him."

"Oh, we could help you with that!" Dacia immediately said. "I'm certain we all hear our fathers nattering enough about affairs of state that we could piece together many clues for you, yes, ladies?"

To Heero's startled amusement, the gathered women instantly set aside familial differences to keep their dainty claws in the prince. Murmurs of agreement went around, and Heero had to swallow a chuckle. "Again, you simply astound me, ladies. Then let me part with you long enough for a drink, and I believe I will ask the princess to join us, as well." He slipped away.

When he reached the tables lined with meticulously prepared food, Wufei let out a soft laugh. "Like little vixens," he snorted. "I believe even best friends would stab each other in the back if it meant getting her hooks in you. You must be careful, my little prince. Those ladies would give Grascien a run for his money in terms of sheer ruthlessness."

Heero had never, ever liked hearing Wufei call him "my little prince," but all his protests hadn't stopped the man from calling him that. He'd given up years ago. "Perhaps. What is their general state of mind?"

"At the moment, they're floored by your beauty, your charm, and your position. Each and every one of them would do just about anything to secure her position as your queen. Especially the eldest, Lady Amarila Gossyn. She's well aware that she's nearly beyond marrying age."

"I wonder why she has not married," Heero mused, pouring punch into a round crystal goblet.

"Listening to the men, the Gossyn family is not well-liked," Wufei answered. "They are old blood, and the lady's mother, Duchess Emeria, is-was-Grascien's half-sister. She had visions of her daughter on the throne one day."

Heero swallowed a grimace with the punch. Political intrigue had always nauseated him. There was almost none in Venya, because most of the major nobles were officers in the Imperial Army. Soldiers seldom dabbled in such nonsense, which was how Heero liked it. And very, very few people were bold enough - or stupid enough - to plot behind the back of the Warrior King.

"Wufei, earlier today when I spoke with the two My - "

"Softly, softly," Wufei cut him off.

Heero felt Wufei's presence blanket his mind, and he fought not to shudder. _"They spoke of a woman who knew of Grascien's plots,"_ he continued silently. _"Perhaps it was Emeria. Or her daughter."_

_"Either of them or Relena is the most likely,"_ Wufei agreed. _"Have you thought of a way to find out?"_

_"Yes,"_ Heero said, swallowing the last of his punch. "I'm going to go rescue Trowa from that group of women."

**o0o 0o0**

Trowa looked up when his brother approached. He'd remained mostly silent for the better part of the last hour, listening to these women and few men talking. Relena had joined smoothly, of course, the center of attention. He was relieved to see Heero, but he sent Wufei an intense look, hoping the sorcerer would take the hint.

He did. _"What is it, Trowa?"_

_"This woman, Emeria Gossyn," _Trowa replied allowing his eyes to pass briefly over her as if uninterested, _"I don't trust her at all. She laughs too quickly and a little too long. Something is making her desperately uncomfortable."_ He hadn't been the General of the Imperial Army without learning a few things.

Wufei was far too experienced to allow anything to show on his face. _"Any idea what it is?"_

_"No, but she has been watching Heero closely."_ What he didn't say - but it was unnecessary - was that if she did anything to his brother, he would sever her head from her neck himself. He'd been on edge, wondering if something would happen, anxious for the chance to warn Wufei that someone might be plotting something dangerous to Heero.

Only Trowa saw the sudden, dark gleam that passed through Wufei's eyes. _"If she is planning anything, her daughter isn't aware of it. I've been keeping a close watch on him all night, but I see what you mean about this woman. She radiates unease. And she's definitely hiding something."_

Emeria Gossyn immediately drew Heero into the center of attention, and Trowa watched his beautiful younger brother go without hesitation. His smile was indulgent as he allowed them to draw him into conversation. Trowa, half expecting an arrow or something to come winging down out of the rafters, prepared to fling himself in front of it to protect Heero if needed.

_"It won't come to that," _Wufei said into his mind, sounding amused. _"I'm watching him. Don't be so tense. There's no need to alarm Heero."_

Yes, Trowa thought, forcing his shoulders to relax. Let his brother enjoy himself. He could trust Wufei to protect him. Indeed, the sorcerer could do it far better than him.

"Forgive me, ladies," Heero said smoothly, holding his arm to Relena, "but your daughters only let me escape to collect the princess and my brother."

Emeria Gossyn laughed slightly. "We will forgive you if you promise to return as quickly as you can. We can't let them steal you away all night."

Heero gave her a smile. "Of course. By your leave."

Trowa went easily, glad to be away from them.

**o0o 0o0**

The masquerade didn't dwindle until the early hours of the morning. Heero, among the very last to leave, offered Relena his arm. "May I escort you to your room, Lady?"

She acquiesced with a slight smile, placing her hand lightly on his arm. Heero led her through the halls of the castle, responding to her idle comments about the night but not initiating conversation. He didn't lead her to her rooms, and eventually she noticed.

"My Prince?" she inquired.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "I thought you might like to see how the two Myda are doing."

"Ah, yes," she murmured, "the poor creatures my father had imprisoned. I would very much like to see how they are faring."

Quietly pushing open the door, Heero led her inside. There was very little light, but it reflected off two sets of eyes. Both Myda were awake, ears perked and alert. Neither displayed open aggression, but neither was relaxed and at ease, either.

"Duo, Quatre, this is Relena."

"His Highness told me how he found you," Relena said, "and what had been done to you. I'm so pleased to see you looking much recovered from your imprisonment."

Heero watched Duo closely, but nothing discernible crossed his gamine face when she spoke. Not the one, then? Heero felt almost disappointed. Neither Myda spoke, unsurprisingly, and Heero drew Relena away.

"What will you do with them?" she asked as he came to her door.

"I leave for Venya in a few days' time," he replied, "and they will come with me. Once they are both sufficiently recovered, I'll return them to their home. In Wythiera."

She nodded slowly. Before entering her chambers, she gave him a look that radiated her sincerity. "Thank you so much for helping them," she said. "I was distraught to hear my father had captured and so brutally treated such magnificent creatures."

Heero smiled slightly. "Good night, Lady."

She curtsied. "Good night, my prince."

When she closed the door behind her, Heero returned to the Myda's room. They were still awake, watching the door as though waiting for his return. Heero latched it and moved to the bed.

"Well?" he asked softly.

Duo's eyes, shadowed in the dark, were full of muted danger as he met Heero's. He nodded once. "She's the one. It's her voice I heard."


	8. The Puppetmaster

**Genre: **AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings: **1x2, 3x4, 4+2, 3+1, 5x6, 6+2, 5+1 (good grief!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (copious amounts, probably), slavery, magic, nekos, some smut, sap, peril, abuse

**A/N:** Time for the feces to hit the oscillator. So to speak.

* * *

**A World of Intrigue**

"What are you going to do?"

Heero ground his teeth. He hadn't spent a great deal of his life this viciously annoyed. Nobles and their games got on his nerves, but it was part of life so he adjusted. But right now, he felt a hairsbreadth away from mindless violence.

"Get out of here," he snapped. "All of you! Trowa, not you. Stay."

His officers and new royal guard looked startled as they rose to their feet and bowed. Trowa sat back down, giving his brother a worried look. Heero ignored it, waiting until the others were gone and the door shut before getting up to pace.

"What is it?" Trowa asked gently.

The tone annoyed Heero even more. Somehow, without a word breathed from Heero, rumors flew around the castle that Princess Relena was under investigation. Much sooner than he would have liked, Heero had been forced to place the woman in custody for fear she would try to slip away. He'd wanted to learn more about her role before arresting her. Now he would learn nothing new. His temper had felt frayed and fragile all day, causing him to snap at everyone. And he was _sick_ of people asking him what he planned to do. Many of the arch dukes and duchesses had sought audiences, pledging their help. Probably secretly hoping one of them would be named Governor.

"Shit-brained fools!" he spat, the profanity obviously startling Trowa. "They're like a bunch of tittering geese! Never occurs to them how much trouble they'll cause me before their tongues start wagging. I've half a mind to exile every single one of them and appoint my own damn noble houses!"

Trowa shifted a little in his chair. "That would present you with even more problems," he pointed out slowly.

"I know that!" Heero whirled like a caged tiger, but there was no outlet for his anger. "Gods be damned, I wanted to be back in Venya by now. I don't have time to be wasting on these idiots!"

Trowa wisely held his tongue. The large gilded mirror hanging on the wall caught Heero's attention when he stalked past it. His expression, one of near-fanatic rage, didn't suit him much. Heero was known for his inhuman control. Seeing the raw anger only heightened his fury. Snarling at the glass, he snapped his fist forward and hit it as hard as he could. The sound of shattering glass - as well as the sight of shards falling brightly to the floor - satisfied him to a small degree. The red-hot pain that lanced up his arm did no such thing.

Trowa leaped up from his seat and in an eyeblink was at Heero's side, but Heero wasn't done. He smashed his fist into the wood frame of the mirror, snarling when the glass shards were driven deep into his flesh. The pain did nothing to soothe his state of mind, nor did his brother grabbing him. Trowa was lean and borderline wiry, but he was taller and stronger than his brother. He pinned both Heero's arms to his side with one arm, the other he laid his hand over Heero's forehead and pushed his head back to rest on his shoulder.

"Shh, calm down little brother," he whispered in Heero's ear.

It was the first time he'd ever heard Trowa call him that. It managed to get through the red haze tinting his vision.

"What is it, Trowa?" came Wufei's voice from nowhere.

"Please come quickly," Trowa said in a quiet, urgent voice. "Something's wrong with Heero."

Heero's chest was heaving as Wufei appeared in front of him. The sorcerer's eyes were black storms. "Keep holding him," he instructed, laying one hand over the prince's forehead.

**o0o 0o0**

Trowa's heart pounded as he watched Wufei stare intently down at his little brother. Heero subtly writhed against him, either trying to escape or in some kind of pain. He was panting as though he'd run a marathon, and that was madness brimming in his eyes. Unreasonable anger. It was unnatural, and the only thing Trowa could figure was he was influenced by some kind of spell.

"Magic," Wufei confirmed a split second later. "This is a bizarre spell. I can't find the end of it. I can't break it if I don't know where it originated."

_Not even with all your power?_ Trowa wailed silently. Heero's breathing was speeding up, his eyes glazing over, a low moan bubbling up from his throat. His muscles were tensing, and Trowa knew he would have a fight on his hands in moments. He could not hurt his brother, not even to subdue him. An elbow drove into his kidney.

"What about the Myda?" he gasped, bowing forward a little and not relaxing his hold.

"What about them?" Wufei said, frowning.

"They can manipulate magic, you said," Trowa replied. "Is there something they could do?"

Wufei blinked. "Let him go."

Trowa immediately shook his head. "He'll hurt himself."

"I'll restrain him," Wufei snapped. "Go get the gold Myda. Hurry!"

It was physically painful, forcing himself to release Heero. It was only a split second later that Wufei had him enveloped in magic, and Trowa bolted from the room. The temporary infirmary was only down the hall, and for once his urgency didn't allow him common courtesy. Nothing was more important than his brother.

The two Myda weren't on the bed together, and the gold one sprang back in alarm when the door burst open. He arched his back with a furious hiss, baring his teeth. Normally Trowa would have found it cute, especially when the dark one imitated him. Right now, he didn't care.

"Quatre," he said without preamble, "please come. I need your help. Someone is trying to hurt Heero."

Both Myda took notice of those words, and Quatre sent an agonized look to his friend. Duo still could not walk on that bulky splint. The dilemma was plain. He wanted to help, but he didn't want to leave Duo alone. Trowa crossed quickly to the bed.

"I'll carry him," he said over his shoulder to the gold. To the auburn, "Put your arms around my neck."

Wide-eyed, Duo obeyed without protest. His painfully-light frame was easy to lift, even with the heavy cast. He ran as fast as he dared back the way they'd come, Quatre easily keeping pace in his sleek wild form. Even since Trowa had last seen him two days ago his frame had filled out a little more, physical activity beginning to put some muscle back on him.

Trowa might have kicked the door down if his arms weren't full. He shouldered it out of the way, grateful no one was around to gawk in the halls. Wufei had laid Heero down on a bench, holding his face in both hands and talking to him in a soft, intense voice.

"Stay with me, Heero," the sorcerer was saying. "You're strong. Stay with me."

Quatre sprang across the floor and put his front paws up on the bench, peering down at Heero with bright, concerned aqua eyes. Trowa gently set Duo in a plush chair and moved to join them, clasping Heero's hand. A moment later Quatre transformed.

"Move, sorcerer," he growled, golden ears twitching.

Under normal circumstances, Trowa would have been highly amused to see the indignation in the sorcerer's eyes as he stiffly rose and moved. The circumstances weren't normal. Quatre shocked him by looking up at him with eyes gentle and sorrowful.

"You can stay," he said quietly. "But try to keep out of the way."

Trowa nodded, squeezing Heero's hand so tightly he felt the bones grind. The injured one, still untreated, lay on Heero's chest and bled profusely. Trowa wondered if he would lose his mind waiting.

He didn't. Quatre was done remarkably fast. Red light flared around them both, and Heero's spine arched up, eyes opening wide. A faint gasp left his lips, then he collapsed as though his spine had been severed. Trowa couldn't help it and pushed Quatre aside, gathering Heero into his arms and rocking.

"Open your eyes," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Heero's forehead. "Look at me, Heero. _Please._"

After an interim during which Trowa didn't breathe, Heero's eyes slowly opened. His face was ghastly pale, but his eyes were clear. He blinked.

"Trowa . . ." Little more than a sigh.

It took an absurd amount of self-control not to crush Heero to his breast and sob like a woman. "How do you feel?" he asked softly.

Heero's eyes slid shut. "My hand hurts. Shit, so does my head."

The crude profanity, for some reason, sent a bolt of relief through Trowa. He rested his forehead against his brother's. "Don't scare me like that," he whispered.

A cold hand covered his. "Sorry," Heero mumbled, even though it wasn't his fault.

His own body shield, Trowa couldn't stop the impulse to lean down and kiss Heero. Full on the lips, it was little more than a peck. He hadn't done that in at least ten years. Heero didn't look startled or shocked or repulsed. He merely looked up at his brother, looking exhausted and in pain and strangely content.

"Wufei," Trowa called, voice cracking alarmingly. "His hand . . ."

Wufei was there before he could finish. All five of them abruptly reappeared in Heero's bedchambers, and Wufei patted the surface of the bed. "Lay him down, Trowa. Then the three of you go." Trowa instantly opened his mouth to protest, but Wufei put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you getting in the way. And right now Heero needs sleep more than your fussing. Go on. Carry the little one back to their room."

Feeling leaden, Trowa obeyed. Duo was glaring daggers at the back of Wufei's head, but he didn't resist Trowa lifting him. He settled his arms around the man's neck, throwing Heero a weighted look. Trowa noticed something deeper than mere worry. This one had somehow become attached to Heero. And in a very short amount of time. That didn't surprise Trowa at all. Quatre paced at his side, back in wild form.

In the infirmary room, Trowa set Duo down and moved to the wall, thumping his back against it and closing his eyes. "That spell," he said after a moment, "what was it, Quatre?"

The pause was long enough he opened his eyes to look at Quatre. The cat had a strange look on his face, but for once Trowa didn't care what the Myda thought of him. Quatre transformed, sitting on the edge of the bed and seemingly unconcerned with his own nakedness.

"I don't know," he said hesitantly. "It wasn't like normal magic. But . . . it was affecting both his emotions and the pain-centers of his mind. He . . . he was dying."

Due to his birth, Trowa knew his own personality to be somewhat meek and gentle. But for the first time in his life he knew one thing with absolute clarity. He would _kill_ whoever had done this to his brother. The anger whited out his mind and for several disconcerting moments, he couldn't breathe. Then he forced himself to calm, to slow the racing anger, to bring it back under control. Untempered rage would not help Heero. Only calm, collected thoughts would.

Quatre was watching him with a wary, guarded expression. "You really love your brother, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Trowa snapped, pushing off the wall. "More than anything. Could you tell where the spell originated? Wufei said he could not."

A hint of nervousness crept up behind the wariness. "Yes, but it was a great distance. Somewhere in the south. I don't know this continent well enough to say exactly."

"What if you looked at a map?" Trowa demanded.

Now Quatre shrank back a little, and his obvious nervousness affected Duo, too. The smaller one's ears were pinned back, pupils too wide for as bright as it was. "I think so," Quatre said.

Grinding his teeth, once more bringing himself to bear, he dipped his head a bit. "I apologize. I don't mean to worry you. But Heero is everything to me." He paced out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Whoever had done this, he would find them and make them pay.

**o0o 0o0**

Duo watched the human leave, heart beating too hard in his chest. He turned wide eyes on Quatre, could see his best friend was feeling similarly affected by Trowa's anger. It had left a palpable edge in the air.

"Not as weak as I thought," he offered after a moment.

Quatre gave him a startled look, then burst into laughter. "No, he's not," he agreed. "Perhaps he's like a Unicorn. Hides his ferocity behind that gentle, beautiful exterior because he's afraid of his own temper."

Duo looked at the door, head canting to the side. That made sense. Then he grinned. "Two brothers, one a Wolf, the other a Unicorn. How weird."

Quatre snorted. Then he grabbed Duo and snuggled him close. "But there's something I didn't tell him. That magic, it wasn't sorcerery at all."

Duo frowned. "So it wasn't a sorcerer. Could it have been a Mystic?"

"No," Quatre said, shaking his head and rubbing his nose against Duo's soft ears. "It was necromancy."

All time seemed to slow, and a cold weight of dread settled in the pit of Duo's stomach. Necromancy. The most unnatural form of magic in existence. It warped all who touched it. Indeed, how could dealing with death not warp someone? A faint whimper of distress escaped him, which made Quatre squeeze him tightly.

"Why would a necromancer be hurting Heero?" Duo whispered.

A long pause. "I don't know," Quatre replied, sighing softly. "Don't tell them, Duo. Any of them, not even the sorcerer. These humans have no concept of how evil necromancy is. We need to find out more before we tell them. I . . . I want to protect Heero. And . . . and his brother."

Duo pulled back to peer up at his friend. "Trowa?"

Quatre shrugged, looking mildly uncomfortable. "I know what it's like to love someone so much you'd do anything for them. Hurt anyone, even kill if you must."

After a second Duo realized Quatre was talking about him and ducked his head, flushing in pleased embarrassment. He nuzzled his nose under Quatre's chin. "I'm glad Heero has someone like him looking after him," he remarked.

"Me, too," Quatre agreed.

**o0o 0o0**

The Duchess Emeria Gossyn paced restlessly in her bower, hands freezing cold as she wrang them constantly in her handkerchief. She was ready to scream in frustration when a soft, arctic voice filled the space.

"Emeria . . ."

Trying not to jump like a startled dove, Emeria quickly moved to her large gilded mirror. The man's face appalled her no less this time than the first time she'd seen it, but she was better at schooling her reaction, now. She curtsied.

"M'lord," she murmured. "I've been waiting."

"It gives me pleasure to make you wait," came the immediate response, dark mirth laced with the chill. "The thought of you fretting and pacing is amusing, Emeria."

Trying not to grind her teeth, Emeria lowered her hands to her sides. "Princess Relena was taken into custody," she reported. "The rumor that she was being investigated by Prince Heero rapidly circulated the castle and forced his hand. Since she was forewarned of her exposure, nothing new will leak out."

"The princess has become a liability," the man said, the black pits of his eyes gleaming. "She must be terminated."

Emeria swallowed. "I am not an assassin," she protested weakly.

"No, you are not," came the agreement, but it sounded like an insult. "Nevertheless, you will take care of her."

"What about Prince Heero?" she asked, throat dry. "How did he even find out anything about her?"

"Leave the prince to me," the man snapped. "You need not watch him any the longer. In fact, I want you to stay away from him. You've botched your assignment enough as it is. I'll deal with him myself."

Emeria felt sickened to see a dry, cracked tongue snake out and lick equally dry lips. This man's sick fascination with the young prince left her feeling like a thin coat of oily filth covered her skin. She resisted the urge to rub her arms. "I'll find a way to deal with Relena," she said. "What if I can safely help her escape?"

"If you cannot stomach killing her, by all means," the man said. "But Emeria, if you bungle that task and expose more of my secrets, I will personally kill you. And your death will be beautifullly slow and painful."

Knowing this man was fully capable of carrying out that threat, Emeria felt a shiver trek harshly up her spine. Nodding, she backed away from the mirror and practically fled the chamber. She could hear laughter following her, but it sounded like the raking of dry leaves over a grave.

**o0o 0o0**

_"Relena . . ."_

Relena blinked and looked up. Before her materialized a wavering image, like that of smoke. "You should not show yourself here!" she hissed. "If anyone saw you-"

"They will not," came the amused interruption. "You are in a cell. Who would come down here?"

"I told you before, there is a powerful sorcerer in the castle now," Relena warned. "There have been a few sorcerers to pass through here before, but this one is more powerful than they by far. I'm positive he's one of the royal families. Perhaps Dragon or Tiger."

"Even if he wandered by and sensed this exchange, I am a mere image," the mirage replied. "All his power could not hurt me. Now. What is the reason for your imprisonment? What does the princeling know?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "He hasn't come to speak with me, though I'm not sure why."

"That would be my doing," came the answer. "I sent him a delicious little gift. It would have killed him, and a beautiful death it would have been, had not a meddling kitten interfered."

Relena stared up at the image in alarm. "You can't be serious!" she gasped. "Do you wish to invite the wrath of the Warrior King? Need I remind you the war you'd have on your hands then?"

"He cannot touch me," the image dismissed her concerns. "He could not even find me. What do you plan to do about your little predicament, hm? You've inexplicably become a liability, my little doll."

Knowing full well this miserable man wouldn't hesitate to kill her for that reason, Relena straightened her shoulders. "I know you can help me escape from here," she said. "I can still be a valuable asset."

"I am not certain how," the image said, sounding distracted. "Even so, you do not deserve a beautiful death. Oh no, that is reserved for the truly deserving. You are not even a real princess. I'm sending that worthless Gossyn woman to free you. If she cannot, you'll both be useless to me and I'll care not what happens to you. But I'm giving you now the same order I gave her. You are not to approach the prince anymore. Heero is my concern from this moment on. Weeds should not clutter the rich soils of a rose. Come straight to me when you're free." The image vaporized.

Closing her eyes, Relena drew in a slow breath. It was not too late, she thought. Somehow, those Myda had uncovered her part in this. She would return to her master, as he ordered. But she would take a little revenge along the way.


	9. The Inevitable

**Genre: **AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings: **1x2, 3x4, 4+2, 3+1, 5x6, 6+2, 5+1 (good grief!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (copious amounts, probably), slavery, magic, nekos, some smut, sap, peril, abuse

**A/N:** Apparently I've become addicted, too.

* * *

**Mystic Beings**

Heero opened his eyes, and for awhile he stared blankly at the ceiling. This wasn't his room. He blinked, and it came back. He was still in Sheneva. And his hand hurt like it had no right to hurt. Raising it to eye-level, he frowned at the clean white bandages. Yesterday, he'd gone mad. He remembered irrational anger. Smashing the mirror simply because there was nothing else to smash. Then . . . pain. Terrible, terrible pain. Like axes trying to break out of his skull. Axes left in embers for hours and hours, so that the metal had turned solid, glowing red.

Someone had tried to kill him. By itself, the knowledge wasn't enough to spook him. But the bizarre way they'd attempted . . . a shiver racked down his spine. Reaching over, wincing at the stiffness in his injured hand, he touched the ring on his other. He barely had time to blink and Wufei was there, his black eyes more stormy than usual. He leaned down and kissed Heero full on the mouth - that was happening to him a lot lately.

"Finally, you're awake," the sorcerer said, straightening and brushing back a lock of hair from Heero's forehead. "How do you feel, my little prince?"

"Fine," Heero replied, irritated. "Hungry. A little confused. I have a headache. And my hand hurts like hell."

Wufei grinned softly. "That doesn't add up to fine, Heero. But I'm glad you're awake. I'm going to do what I should have done years ago and place a strong ward-web around your mind. That way no one will be able to attack you like that again. It will feel . . . very strange. It won't hurt."

"Can't it wait until I've had something to eat?" Heero grumbled.

"No, _cheyeha_, it can't."

To his consternation, Heero flushed. That word, the native language spoken by the An'Cresse natives, meant 'beloved little one.' Wufei had first called him that when he was a little boy. "Fine," he muttered, resigning himself to wait. His stomach protested anxiously. He couldn't believe how hungry he was.

Wufei was right. It did feel strange. The sorcerer didn't move, but Heero could still tell the moment he began. It was freezing cold and boiling hot at the same time, though for some reason it wasn't anything more intense than uncomfortable. He could feel it, reaching to all corners of his mind, drawing him into a very soft net. It flexed when he experimentally pushed against it, not restraining him in any way. But he couldn't break out of it.

"You'll always be aware of it," Wufei told him, "and it won't break until I dispell it or I'm killed. There isn't a creature on this world that could get past it."

He sounded smug. Heero carefully sat up. This would take some getting used to. "I'm hungry," he demanded.

Chuckling, Wufei leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'll bring you breakfast."

Heero glowered. "I'm not an invalid. I'll get it myself. I feel fine." Which was truer, now. The pain in his head was gone, and it was more muted now in his hand.

"I suppressed the pain," Wufei explained. "But I suppose being up and moving around would do you good. You've kept a lot of people around here very worried."

"How long was I asleep?" Heero asked with a frown.

"Almost three days. That spell, whatever it was, almost killed you."

Heero blinked. "You don't know what it was?"

"No. I've never encountered one like it before. In fact, if it weren't for Quatre I probably would have lost you." His eyes clouded.

It was a chilling thought. Wufei was the most powerful man he'd ever met. He squared his shoulders. "But you didn't," he pointed out. "And now the attack won't work again."

A soft smile curved Wufei's lips. "No, it won't. Why don't you get dressed, then we'll take breakfast in the study. Your brother has been breathing down my neck these last three days."

A warmth spread through Heero's chest at the reminder of Trowa. He could vividly recall his brother's voice, pleading with him to open his eyes and look at him. The relief when he did. The soft kiss that brought back memories of their childhood together. As children, Trowa had often kissed his brother when they were alone. Didn't brothers kiss each other? he'd inquired innocently when Heero had given him a startled look. Heero, who'd never had a brother, conceded that they must. After all, his father kissed him, if not on the lips. Brothers must share an even closer bond.

_The liberties he took with me,_ Heero thought with an inward smile. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he slowly stood up and was pleased to find his legs didn't waver. Wufei waited for him to dress, watching Heero with barely-veiled interest. For once, Heero managed not to fumble, but he still felt a little flushed. He pulled the full-leg breeches up over his hips and pulled up the knee-high, soft leather boots of buffed black. Lacing up his white shirt, he pulled a black-and-blue tunic over the top. He quickly washed his face.

Smiling, Wufei fell into step beside him as he walked into the hall. And despite Wufei's words, when Trowa found them he greeted his younger brother with tender formality. He fell in on Wufei's other side, brushing his fingers over Heero's injured hand. Heero glanced at the bandage, then flashed Trowa a reassuring look.

"It hardly hurts," he said softly.

Trowa gave him a peculiar smile, one laced with both love and sadness.

A moment later the three of them heard footsteps racing up the corridor toward them. Heero's captain, with the captain of the castle guard, came skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Your Highness," the guard panted, "Princess Relena has somehow escaped."

**o0o 0o0**

Duo started out of a light doze when the door opened. The scent of an unfamiliar human and warm blood hit his nose at the same time, and beside him Quatre tensed. Duo's ears pricked, alert, the beginnings of a warning growl starting in his throat. Every muscle in Quatre's body coiled, Duo felt him readying to spring. The human male gave off a sour fear-stink, setting his burden down. It looked like a deep pot of fresh, raw meat. He stumbled out of the room as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him.

Quatre hissed laughter, rising from his sprawl and padding toward the pot. "_I'm not very hungry, but I'm sure you are,"_ he said.

Duo huffed a little sigh, watching Quatre's powerful body move. He couldn't wait until he could take his wild form. "I'm hungry," he said aloud. He glared down at his splinted leg. It was causing him less and less pain, but the black-eyed sorcerer had assured him he couldn't take the stupid splint off yet. The remaining scars on his body were little more than thin white lines. Quatre, on the other hand, looked like he'd never been injured. All traces of the wounds were gone, and he'd regained almost enough weight.

His friend tore the chunks of meat into bite-sized pieces, snapping down a few chunks of his own despite his words earlier about not being hungry. Duo ate appreciatively. "D'you think Heero's okay now?" he asked. "I was hoping he'd bring us breakfast."

Quatre looked up at him, sitting back on his haunches. _"I don't know,"_ he said, licking his chops. He started washing the blood off his face. _"I'm sure he is better. The spell could have killed him, but it couldn't have caused any lasting damage. We'll probably see him later today."_

Duo glared again at his leg. "I wish I could walk!" he spat, tail lashing in irritation.

By now, the two of them could finish a pot of meat this size. Quatre had gone hunting this morning, so he gave Duo more than he ate. By the time they finished, Duo felt ridiculously full, but the wild animal in him couldn't turn down the tasty meat. Even when it was so plentiful. Stretching, he laid back on his side and started purring. Quatre hopped up beside him, stretching out as well, continuing to wash his face and paws. In moments his purring had Duo drowsing off.

He noticed it because he'd never felt anything like it before. Some time passed, and he felt a strange twisting in his gut. A little painful, quite unpleasant. Propping his weight up on his elbows, ears back in distress, he looked up at Quatre. Who, apparently, was feeling similarly afflicted. He transformed into his secondary shape, pulling Duo closer to him. He clenched his teeth.

"I know what this is," he ground out. "This is nausea. This is what it feels like to be sick."

Duo blinked. "Myda don't get sick," he offered.

Quatre nuzzled his ears. "Not normally." His eyes narrowed. "Possibly that meat was poisoned." He growled. "It didn't taste strange."

Duo relaxed somewhat. Poison, like venom, couldn't kill a Myda. Normally, of course, it didn't even make them sick. They were completely immune. He shifted, eyes closing. "I don't like this," he mumbled, rubbing his face against the smooth skin of Quatre's chest. He tried to imagine who could want to poison them.

**o0o 0o0**

Trowa walked purposefully through the halls, trying not to run through them like a scared boy. A servant had told him in the kitchens that the two Myda had already been fed, even though neither he nor Heero nor Wufei had done it. The order had to have come from somewhere, but the servant wasn't sure who. He'd just obeyed orders to bring them the pot of fresh meat. For once he didn't even bother knock before entering their room. Both of them lay on the bed, which was nothing new. The pair could be quite lazy. Quatre wasn't in his wild form, but it wasn't relaxation on their faces.

Closing the door and bolting across the room, Trowa knelt by them. "Quatre," he said quietly, urgently. "Are you both all right?"

Cloudy aqua eyes lifted to meet his. Quatre licked his lips, ears going flat. "No," he croaked in a dry voice. "Sick."

Duo lifted his head, ears pinned back, and nuzzled Quatre's chest at the sound of his voice. Trowa touched both foreheads and was relieved to find that while both had a fever, neither was very high. Their hearts weren't racing and their breathing wasn't labored, more good signs. He stroked Quatre's ears. To his shock, the Myda leaned into the touch, expression distressed.

"I'll be right back," he murmured. "You two stay like this, share your body heat." He drew a blanket over them both. "Don't move around either. You could cause the poison to spread faster."

The words made Duo look at him. "It was . . . poison, then?" he faltered.

Trowa stroked his ears, too. "Yes, I'm relatively certain. But I'm going to get Wufei and found out for sure. He can help you, all right?"

Nods of consent, and Trowa rose and quickly left again. Wufei was in the study with Heero, who was sitting with the Venya scribes. Drafting Sheneva's new laws, no doubt, as well as choosing the new governor. Heero still looked too pale to Trowa, but he did look better than yesterday. He looked up at Trowa and frowned immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Quatre and Duo," Trowa said quietly. "I believe they were poisoned, and I'm certain I know who it was."

Dark and silent, Wufei rose to his feet. He looked down at the scribes. "Continue this. We'll be back shortly." He held out his hand to Heero.

Moments later, the three of them appeared in the Myda's room. Wufei glided to the bed.

"What happened?" Heero asked, stepping closer to his brother.

"A servant brought them meat, but he couldn't remember who sent him. It's too coincidental that this happens shortly after Relena escaped."

Heero's expression darkened as Wufei straightened from his examination. "They're all right," the sorcerer said. "Sickness is a new feeling for them - Myda don't get sick. And their immunity to all natural toxins gives them tremendous resistance to man-made toxins. The poison will be flushed out of their systems by tomorrow."

Relief settled sharp and heavy on Trowa's chest. He momentarily closed his eyes against it. He looked at Heero, now. "We must return to Venya. You know I would normally never use my authority over you, Heero . . . but as your general and protector, we're returning to Venya. I'm making it an Imperial order. I don't care what happens to Sheneva. Your safety is the only thing I care about."

Heero gave him _that_ look. It was one of utmost love and trust, one of acceptance and obedience. There was, Trowa knew, no other person to whom Heero directed that look, not even Wufei. Who, at the moment, was nodding his agreement.

"I'll have the captain of the castle guard organize a search for Relena," Heero said. "The scribes should be done by tonight with the laws. We should be able to leave tomorrow."

Trowa nodded, satisfied with that.

Venya had some traditions that were viewed as strange by other countries. The military's power was one of them. No noble in Venya had a higher position than Trowa as the General of the Imperial Army. His rank was second only to the Warrior King and his heir. However, though the General could not order around his monarch, he could issue an Imperial order if he felt the danger was too great. It was the General's task above all others to protect the Warrior King - and his son.

Trowa would forever guard Heero with his life.

**o0o 0o0**

By early evening, Heero was inordinately worn out. His hand throbbed and his head pounded, and he felt somewhat dizzy from Wufei's ward-web. He was ready to go to bed and sleep for a year, but the decision wasn't left to him. The chamberlain came running for him just as he was ready to head for his bedchamber.

"M'lord," he panted, "you have a visitor."

Heero blinked, irritated. "Send them to the guest chambers and tell them I'll see them in the morning."

"Ah, she was extremely insistent, Highness. And if I may without overstepping my bounds, I would suggest you see her. She's not the kind to make wait."

Unless she was a goddess, Heero thought with a wordless growl, she could wait. However, he rose and followed the man to the audience hall. Wufei and Trowa fell silently in beside him, flanking him.

The first thing he noticed upon entering the chambers was a bright red-gold glow. Frowning, he looked around for its source. He didn't have to look far. She was large and impossible to miss. Not a goddess, but as the chamberlain said, Heero would not have wanted to dismiss this particular visitor. With jet black eyes and a proud bearing, before him stood a Phoenix.

She was twice the size of a horse. Gleaming talons that looked pure gold raked the stone floor a little as she shifted. Her feathers lay smooth, but the colors and light rippled and shifted like glittering fire. She was magnificent, and when she saw Heero the gold crest on the back of her head raised. Fierce black eyes regarded him and she turned her head slightly to the side, reminding Heero of a predator assessing its prey.

"She's showing you respect," Wufei murmured in his ear. "The raised crest and that slight turn, she's greeting you as an equal. Quite an honor. Phoenixes are proud creatures. Turn your head slightly to the side as well without breaking eye-contact."

Heero obeyed, and the Phoenix lowered her crest. She let Heero approach her, but she let out a bizarre hissing noise at the chamberlain.

"You, small-man, may wait outside. I have no further need of you."

The chamberlain scampered out, closing the large doors with an ominous bang. Heero looked up at her again. "I'm honored to meet you," he said. "My name is Heero Yuy."

"Yes," she said in a tone like the rushing and receding of echoes. "I am Wildfire. I acknowledge your strength, and I invite you to be One with the Flame."

"She wishes you to take her into your confidence," Wufei whispered in his ear. "Acknowledge her in return, and agree to her invitation."

"I acknowledge your strength," Heero repeated, "and I accept your invitation to become One with the Flame."

Formalities aside, Wildfire settled herself down on the floor like a great, nesting eagle. Heero was momentarily entranced by the way her glowing feathers spread dancing light across the floor. Wufei gently urged him to sit, as well.

"I have traveled a great distance to find you," Wildfire said, blinking slowly. "I am from the southernmost isle of Wythiera, and I was approached by a grieving Myda clan. They told me of a human who had dared trespass on our soils, and who had taken from them two of their precious kittens. I promised I would find them and bring them home."

Heero blinked. "You need search no more. I found them and have taken them into my care."

Wildfire shifted foward, now looking eager. "You found them? Were they harmed?"

"Yes, and the man responsible has been executed," Heero told her. "Quatre is well and able to return home, but Duo is not. He was the worse-off of the two, and I doubt Quatre would agree to leaving his friend behind."

Wildfire relaxed. "It is enough they are in the care of the Warrior King's son." She glared at Trowa and Wufei. "He is a sorcerer, Dragon Clan, if I am not mistaken?"

Wufei smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"And this one?" She looked Trowa. "You trust him, Heero?"

Heero followed her gaze. "With my life," he said simply.

Apparently that was enough for Wildfire. "I am certain you're aware of the turmoil in what you call the Southern Wastelands. We know those lands as _Tsorkran_, which means 'lost.' Tsorkran has become home to a very dangerous man, and we feared it was he who had his hands on the Myda kittens."

Heero frowned. "Who is this man?"

"We know not his name, and thus far he has proved elusive. We have several Wolves prowling Dream in an attempt to locate him that way. But there is worse news. The form of magic he uses, we were able to identify it. It is necromancy."

Beside him, Wufei visibly tensed. "It could not," he said.

Wildfire gave him a strange look. "It is the most perverse form of magic in existence," she said as though agreeing with him. "But it is what he uses. We do not as yet know how he even learned it. But if he has learned it, who knows how many others there are. Heero, your moving the Imperial army south, it was in an attempt to unify the Highlands against Tsorkran, wasn't it?"

Heero hesitated only a second before nodding. Wildfire rose.

"When the time comes, every Mystic being on the planet will stand by your side. It is no longer your father around whom the energies of the world swirl and form - it is you. You will be made Warrior King before your time, and when you are crowned everything will change. This is what the world has told us." She spread her magnificent wings. "Before I go, I should like to see the kittens. I need to know what happened to them, to determine their role in this."

Heero nodded, a heavy weight settling on him. Change was not only necessary, it was inevitable. But Wildfire had not said if the changes he wrought would be for the better . . . or not.


	10. Homecoming

**Genre: **AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings: **1x2, 3x4, 4+2, 3+1, 5x6, 6+2, 5+1 (good grief!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (copious amounts, probably), slavery, magic, nekos, some smut, sap, peril, abuse

* * *

**Return to Venya**

Duo startled awake for reasons he couldn't define. His pupils widened as he blinked, adjusting instantly to the lack of light. He thought it must be somewhat late, and he felt quite a bit better than he had during the afternoon. Quatre, he noticed, was also awake. Watchful, but not tense. Duo followed his gaze to the door. A soft knock, then Heero walked through with the sorcerer and Trowa. And, in the wide empty space between the bed and door, materialized a Phoenix.

Caught completely off guard, Duo stared at her in amazement. He'd seen a few Unicorns, but never a Phoenix. He blinked against her radiance, and Quatre sat up, transforming into wild form.

_"I never would have expected to see one of your kind here,"_ the older Myda said.

"These are dangerous times," she replied aloud, causing the three humans to look at her without understanding.

Of course, they didn't speak the nonverbal language of Myda and other Mystic beings.

"I am Wildfire," the Phoenix went on. "Heero told me you are Quatre and Duo?" Both nodded. "Your clan asked me to find you. What can you tell me about the human who captured you and brought you here?"

The Myda exchanged glances. _"Little,"_ Quatre replied. _"We only know we were part of some kind of plan."_

Her black eyes slowly blinked. Then she looked at Heero. "You have a traitor in your midst. As I flew over these lands yesterday, I sensed a strange pattern of energy. It took me some time to recognize it as a thread of necromancy. He was communicating with someone near the castle, and someone inside it."

Heero's eyes narrowed. "Relena, I have no doubt. But the other?"

"Emeria," Trowa said immediately.

"You can figure that out on your own," Wildfire said. "My only concern is that these two leave here. Heero, I want you to take them to Venya no later than dawn. They are vulnerable here."

Duo didn't protest. He didn't want to stay here any longer, either. And he was excited to see Venya. The Phoenix looked down at him, moving to the bedside. He followed her line of sight to the heavy bandage wrapping his leg. Knowing what she was thinking at once, Duo shifted eagerly.

"Sorcerer," Wildfire said, "please remove those bandages."

Duo sent Wufei a pleading look, managing to drag his leg to a more easily accessible spot. Trowa frowned.

"Is that wise?"

Wufei gave Trowa a reassuring look. "Don't you read mythology? Surely you've heard of the healing power of Phoenix tears." He moved to the bed and began removing the bandages. "With my skills, the best I could do for Duo is help him walk again, and he would always have a limp. Wildfire will erase the injury as though it never was."

Duo thought Wildfire looked pleased with Wufei's words, but he hardly noticed. He wriggled impatiently until Wufei looked at him with a smirk.

"Hold still kitten, or I'll put you down."

Hissing at him, Duo stopped moving. Quatre panted laughter. The jerk.

When the bandages were gone, Duo gritted his teeth against the pain. They'd been the only thing holding his mending bones in place. He could swear he felt them sliding to wrong angles. Wildfire didn't waste time. Blood red welled up in her black eyes, and she tipped her head forward so the liquid beaded on her hooked beak. When gravity defeated its surface tension, it spilled down onto Duo's leg. His eyes snapped shut as heat flashed through the appendage. He could literally feel it healing. Now liquid gold welled up in Wildfire's eyes, and this time when the liquid hit his leg he felt a soft cooling rush. Soothing.

Wildfire fluffed her wings a bit. "It will still be another few days until he walks well on it. But your leg's strength will return quickly. Exercise it as much as you can, little one."

Duo promptly sprang up and tried a little running. His leg felt strange and weak, and it collapsed after a few seconds. Heero caught Duo before he fell, and Duo laughed as the human lifted him.

"Not that much," Wildfire said dryly. "Heero, I'm sending Wolves to Venya. They will form a Mystic bond with you, so that we may - "

"No!" Duo snapped. When all eyes landed on him, he flushed and swallowed. "I-I mean . . . why can't I do it?"

Wildfire looked a bit bemused. "Because you can't travel Dream."

Flushing, Duo buried his face in Heero's neck and didn't pout. Really, he didn't. But why should he have to share Heero with another Mystic? And for that matter, why did the thought bother him so much? Lifting his head, he peered into Heero's eyes. The prince was watching him with a small smile. Was that satisfaction glimmering there, just out of sight?

"As I say, I will send six Wolves to Venya. They are a small pack, and two of them will bond with you, Quatre, Duo. Wufei, one will bond with you. Trowa, one with you. And Heero, two with you."

No one had any arguments about that, and Wildfire shifted her wings. "Myself, I am taking a few others to search Tsorkran for this necromancer. The Wolves will keep you apprised of our progress, and us of yours. I want your primary focus to be learning what the dead human wanted with our Myda kittens. Myda are rare and unusual Mystics, they are the only ones who cannot actually use magic but rather manipulate it once it has come into being."

Heero shifted Duo a little in his arms. "We had planned to return to Venya in the morning," he said. "We will wait for the Wolves there, and they will be made welcome, of course."

"I know they will," Wildfire said. Her black eyes pierced into him. "The Warrior King is the only human we have ever trusted. I know you will not betray that trust." And she vanished in a cloud of gold-and-red sparkling dust.

"Wufei, Trowa," Heero said in a quiet voice, "I'll be retiring soon, and so should you."

Not taking his eyes off Heero, Duo was peripherally aware of the two humans leaving. Firming his hold on Heero, he waited for the human to speak.

"What is a Mystic bond?"

Duo sighed. He put a hand on Heero's forehead. "You have a bond with the sorcerer now. Sort of. It's like that, except it's less . . . big. I can't really explain it. You'll be able to hear each other's thoughts when you want to, and you can sense when the other is in danger. Mystics usually only bond with each other." He grinned. "Me an' Quatre bonded like that a long time ago."

"You can share this bond with more than one other?"

"Yep. As many as you want, really."

Heero appeared to mull that over. Then he laid Duo down on the bed. "Thank you. I'll see the two of you in the morning. Good night."

Duo relinquished Heero's warmth reluctantly. "G'night," he agreed, snuggling down beside Quatre with a little sigh.

He couldn't quite puzzle out the feelings tumbling through him. "Quatre?"

"Mm."

"You trust Heero, right?"

After a moment Quatre re-took his secondary form. "Yes," he said. "Why are you asking?"

Duo's ears went back. "I . . . I don't want Wolves to bond with him."

Quatre blinked. "Why not?"

"Because!" Duo snapped, feeling defensive, ears flattening to his skull. "What if he won't pay as much attention to me?"

After a moment, Quatre's lips teased up in a small smile. "It's just business, Duo. Opening a means of instant communication. That's all."

His low, calm tone soothed Duo. He rolled onto his side, flexing his once-injured leg. "Why do I feel like this?" he muttered, rubbing his chest. "It feels hot. And funny. I don't like it."

Quatre's smile widened into a grin. "Because you like him," he said. "You like him in the same way that a female Myda likes a male."

Blink. "I do?"

A soft laugh. "You do. And what you're experiencing is jealousy. It's normal. But take your time, Duo. Explore what you feel for him thoroughly. You could be feeling extreme gratitude because he saved us."

Nodding, frowning thoughtfully, Duo sighed and snuggled back into Quatre's side. He folded his leg under him just because he could. It hurt a little, but he ignored it. "Quatre?"

"Mm."

"I'm not a female, am I?"

A quiet snort. "No, you're just as male as I am."

"Then why do I feel the way a female would?"

"You're special."

"Oh." Duo thought about that. Then, "Are you special, too?"

Quatre chuckled and rolled over until Duo was squashed beneath him. "Shut up and go to sleep already!" he said, purring. "And yes, I am."

Smiling, content and satisfied, Duo shut up and went to sleep.

**o0o 0o0**

_"You're a beautiful boy, Prince. Almost perfect. Absolutely unlike any other being in this miserable world."_

_Who are you?_

_"I am the one who will put a collar on your neck and chain you to my will."_

_"Heero, my darling, don't listen to him."_

_Mother?_

_"Ah, you are still here, protecting your child from afar. You're a wonderful mother."_

_"Heero, you can't be here. Leave this place, my lamb. You're in terrible danger here."_

_"There's no danger, Prince. Stay with me awhile, let me get to know you. I have only ever seen you through the eyes of others."_

_Who are you?_

_"Leave, Heero. Leave NOW!"_

Heero bolted upright in bed, perspiration making his hair and nightshirt cling to his skin. His heart raced as though he'd run for leagues, and it was several moments before his breathing began to slow and even out. He ran a hand over his eyes. What a bizarre dream. That had been his mother's voice, but the other he didn't recognize. He felt a pang in his chest. His mother had vanished from Venya, and no trace of her had ever been found. He'd had been six. He could still remember her face, the unusual crimson of her hair and the rich brown-black of her eyes.

Disliking this dark turn of his thoughts, Heero steered them to something far more pleasant. Duo. He started smiling at once, thinking of last night's display of possessive jealousy. It had surprised him, but it deeply pleased him. It seemed Duo was developing an infatuation. It would be far easier to properly seduce Duo if the feeling was mutual. Both of them were still a little too young, but they wouldn't always be. Besides, there were things they were _not_ too young for.

Kicking off his blankets, he went to the bathroom and washed his face and neck in the cold water. Feeling refreshed, he dressed in simple garb and headed for the kitchens. As he neared the temporary infirmary door, it opened to yield Wufei. The sorcerer wore his traditional black, but today it wasn't broken up by any color. It made him look especially dark and dangerous. Right behind him came Duo, Quatre at his side in wild form. The gold Myda almost reached Duo's waist, and his eyes flicked about. He looked every bit as dangerous as Wufei.

But it was Duo who captured and held Heero's attention. The Myda was wearing clothing. Not the one-piece undergarment he'd been wearing for a few weeks now. The breeches fell to a hand-span below his knees, buffed leather dyed black, specially tailored to make room for his chestnut-cinnamon tail. His shirt was the richest crimson, soft sleeves gathered at the wrist with hints of silver thread. The vest-tunic was the same black leather as his breeches, brocaded at the hem with tiny runes.

He broke into an impossibly sweet smile when he saw Heero. "Look, Hee-ro!" he chirped. "Wufei said he enchanted these clothes so that when I can transform, they will transform with me!"

Heero wasn't quite sure what he meant, but Quatre showed him. He took his secondary form, and Heero blinked to see him fully clothed. His outfit was Duo's twin, but his shirt was an aqua that matched his eyes. He gave Heero a little smirk before retaking his wild form. Wufei looked satisfied.

"It won't do for them to run around naked if they must transform quickly," he said. "I'm going to go see to the royal scribes. There are a few last minute things to take care of. Oh, and you have one more public announcement to make before we go. Throw on your ceremonial robe and you'll be fine."

Ah, yes. To announce who would be his regional Governor. He'd labored over that decision after finding out Relena's treachery. "I still want to locate her brother," he said. "He could become a thorn in my side."

Wufei snorted. "Aptly put. Yes, I will arrange for the search to continue. But you three should go eat breakfast. There's plenty of time before we leave." He strode off down the hall.

"What's a regional governor?" Duo asked, glomping Heero's arm.

Smiling, resuming his pace, Heero led them on. "Someone who will directly rule Sheneva, but who answers to me and my father," he replied. "Someone to keep an eye on things here for me, because Venya is many hundres of leagues north."

"Oh," Duo said. Then he brightened. "I'm really happy to see Venya! What's it like?"

Heero was looking forward to going home, too. "Much prettier than Sheneva. It's probably a lot colder than where you're from, though. It's surrounded by the Highland Mountains, and their peaks are covered in snow year-round. There are forests and rivers everywhere, and the capital was built right up against the mountains. From the castle, the north-facing view is stunning."

"I can't wait!" Duo sang, hugging Heero's arm. "I've never seen mountains before! And what's snow?"

It was impossible not to get caught up in Duo's cheer. "Wait and see. It's hard to describe."

"Kay! Oh, it's so nice I can walk again!" He released Heero's arm to bolt to the end of the corridor, only to come racing back.

Heero didn't miss the way he staggered on his weak leg, but he didn't make a fuss as Duo glomped him again. Wildfire had said it would get strong quickly. And Quatre looked perfectly at ease.

In the kitchens, the staff smiled at Heero but gave uneasy looks to both Quatre and Duo. The fur on the back of Quatre's neck raised and his expression went from alert to aggressive in an eyeblink. Heero was reminded pointedly they were not mild-mannered boys when Duo reacted exactly the same way. Not an iota of hesitance rolled off them, and he wondered if they would ever easily accept the presence of humans.

The humans themselves were easily cowed. Being stared down by an enormous wildcat with far too much intelligence in his eyes would do that to anyone, and it was even easier to see the hostility on Duo's face. Mind-boggling, really, how fast he could go from kittenish innocence to snarling predator. Heero vowed never to forget again. He lightly gripped Duo's elbow, steering him to the right and - consequently - into Quatre. It bumped the gold Myda's head to the side, which broke his fixated focus. He glanced up and went along. The tension in his shoulders didn't relax for a second.

Duo made a rude sound as he sat. "Weak. Humans are weak."

The head cook moved over to them. "What are you doing down here, Prince? Really, you should send a servant to fetch you a meal." She plopped several thickly-sliced chunks of steaming bread in front of them, each smeared with butter.

Quatre glanced at Duo and stalked out the back door. He vanished into the foliage at once. Duo watched Heero as he took a slice of bread, and he sampled it himself. He bit into it and made a face, putting it back onto the plate.

"Deer-food," he said contemptuously. "I want meat, Hee-ro. Or fish? Is there fish?"

Grinning, glad the Myda had dismissed the staff as no threat, Heero looked up at the head cook. "Meat, certainly. But I doubt fish."

She shook her head woefully. "None. Too far inland. Perhaps with the trade resumed we'll have some in the castle again." She went back to the ovens.

Duo's claws slid free of their sheaths, and he drummed them idly on the tabletop. "Is there fish in Venya?" he asked.

"Yes," Heero replied, "though I'm sure not the variety you're used to. But we have river salmon aplenty."

"Salmon?" Duo repeated, ears perking. "I've never had salmon. It's good?"

"I like it. I'm sure you will, too."

The head cook returned with their meal. Eggs, fresh fruit, and sausage for Heero. For Duo it looked like lightly cooked meat, perhaps deer. Duo wrinkled his nose a little, but he ate it.

"Doesn't taste fresh," he grumbled.

Heero would have been perfectly happy to go hunting with him for fresher meat, but that could wait until they were home. He had a few more duties to attend here. Thanking the cook, he rose and led Duo out. Wufei was in the study leaning over the shoulder of one of the scribes, and he glanced up when Heero entered.

"The court was gathered. You ready to make your announcement?"

"Yes," Heero replied. Reaching over, he brushed Duo's hand with his fingers. "You want to be there?"

Duo sneered, upper lip peeling away from his sharp white fangs. "No. All that weak prey around? I might do something you'll regret."

Wufei let out a short bark of laughter, which amused Heero as much as Duo's words. The sorcerer was pretty stoic. "He's probably right, Heero. You know those nobles will coo and fuss like idiot doves." He draped a blue robe trimmed in white fur around Heero's shoulders.

Heero grinned. "Yeah. You can stay here if you want."

"Kay!" Duo chirped, plopping down on the couch in the corner. "You won't be long, will you?"

"No. Just long enough to make my announcement and answer any questions."

Duo thus ensconced, Heero followed Wufei to the large audience chamber. The gathered nobles were all chattering, looking quite animated. The herald called for silence, and Heero ascended the dias. Sitting down on the throne, he faced them with a neutral expression.

"By now you're aware of Princess Relena's imprisonment and consequential escape. For the crime of capturing and imprisoning two Mystic beings and participating in their torture and abuse, she is hereby stripped of all her titles and material wealth. Her exile from the Highlands was self-imposed, but it will be enforced from here on out. If she ever returns she will be hung."

A murmur rippled through the nobles. Execution of nobles and royals was always beheading. Hanging was for common thieves.

"If any are found to be aiding or abetting her in any way," Heero went on, "they too will be hung."

This time the murmur was more of a dull roar. The herald demanded silence.

"That, of course," Heero continued, "leaves the matter of who will fill the position of regional governor. Arch Duke Gavrel Withen, step forward."

Absolute silence followed as the arch duke obeyed, looking a bit stunned. Heero forced himself not to smile. Wufei moved to the fore, pointing to the step below Heero's feet.

"Kneel," the sorcerer said.

The man obeyed without question.

"During my time in Sheneva, you have demonstrated a quick willingness to offer counsel and aid where it might be needed," Heero said, rising and accepting his sword from Wufei. "I have ascertained that you will serve me well and faithfully. I will hear your oath of fealty, with all these here as witness."

Withen pressed his fist to stone. "With every last breath in my lungs I will serve you, my lord. I will do my utmost to see your laws are obeyed to the letter, and that all bow to your justice, your strength, and your rulership. Until my death or until you release me, I am yours."

Heero struck the stone with the tip of his sword. "Rise and be recognized, Governor Withen. You are now my eyes, ears, and voice in Sheneva, answerable only to me. You have the authority to act on my behalf in the best interest of Sheneva, her people, Venya, and all the Highlands."

Withen took Heero's hand and kissed the back of it. "I live to serve," he murmured.

This time the outburst was pleased. Heero could see the arch duke's daughters giving him coy, measuring looks and ignored them. He answered a few basic questions, then drew Withen out of the audience hall back to the study. The scribe handed him the first copy of Sheneva's new laws.

"Read each of these and familiarize yourself with them, Governor," Heero said. "You will announce them to your people as soon as you are able. You also have my permission to form an advisory council, though each choice will have to be approved by me first. I would stay until everything is finalized, but yesterday my general issued an Imperial order that I must return to Venya." He shrugged helplessly. "I must obey."

"Your general?" Withen repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Venya is a warrior kingdom," Wufei inserted, "and though the Warrior King and his heir have ultimate authority, when his safety is threatened the general of the Imperial Army may issue orders to protect him. It is an old tradition honored to this day."

Withen nodded. "I see. Well, I must say I agree. Don't worry, Your Highness. I'll be perfectly able to complete these trivial details in your absence. I assume your sorcerer has a way to keep us in contact?"

"Several," Heero replied dryly. He held up a ring with a single red stone. "Touch the stone when you have need to speak with me. Wufei will answer as soon as he is able, and anything you would say to me you may say to him."

Withen gave Wufei a respectful nod. "Yes."

"Then I will take my leave," Heero said. "All other matters can wait until Sheneva has become fully stable once more. At that time, I will issue a formal summons for all my regional governors to attend me in Venya. There you will all learn of my plans together and at the same time."

"As you say, my lord," Withen said. "I will look forward to it. If there is nothing else, I will begin my new duties at once."

Heero nodded, and the man left. Duo, who had been so quiet Heero had forgotten he was there, hopped up and moved to Heero's side.

"He's not as weak as some of the others," he said with a little frown, "but he's still prey."

Heero couldn't help it and ruffled Duo's ears. "You think everyone's prey," he teased.

Duo glomped his arm. "Everyone is!" he exclaimed. "Quatre's not. I'm not. You're not!" For some reason, he glowered at Wufei. "He's not. Oh, and your brother's not. But everyone else is!"

Heero snorted. "I suppose we should round everyone else up, Wufei. Where is Trowa?"

"I'm here," the man said, striding into the office with his usual silent gait. Quatre was right behind him.

Wufei nodded. "Good."

He looked at the empty space in the study, and an eyeblink later a shimmering gateway appeared. Heero was used to seeing them by now, but they still impressed him. Trowa, as usual, stepped through first. Quatre, to Heero's surprise, followed him right away, the light rippling over his golden fur. Heero waited a full count of ten before stepping through, Duo clinging to his arm and looking excited. The world whited out, and when everything came back into focus he was standing in the courtyard of the royal castle in Venya.

Unlike Sheneva, this one was built for function, not form. It was a well-protected fortress, and the high turrets were fully manned at all times with the royal guard. Heero could see at least a dozen archers train on them instantly, and just as quickly recognize him. The cry went up at once.

"The prince has returned!" one of them yelled. "Inform King Yuy!"

"Welcome back, Prince!"

"Welcome home!"

Wufei stepped through the gateway last, and it winked out of existence. He would return to Sheneva later to fetch Heero's captains and bring the Imperial Army home. It was incredibly handy, Heero thought with an inward smile, having a powerful sorcerer when long distances needed covering in a short period of time.

The heavy doors swung in at their approach, and Heero breathed deeply of the cold mountain air. It was good to be home.


	11. The Wolves Come to Venya

**Genre: **AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings: **1x2, 3x4, 4+2, 3+1, 5x6, 6+2, 5+1 (good grief!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (copious amounts, probably), slavery, magic, nekos, some smut, sap, peril, abuse

**A/N:** This story is going to take a turn for the darker. Never fear, though. My love of naming things comes out again in this chapter. StandingOnTheRooftops, I'm sorry! I didn't do what you wanted, but I will probably next chapter (I hope). The plot is beginning to unravel. And that is all I will say.

* * *

**Life Energy**

Never in his young life had Duo ever seen a place quite like Venya. The royal castle was the biggest structure he'd ever seen, and the forested mountains right behind it were quite a sight. They were covered in a white blanket that Heero called snow, and he and Quatre promptly trekked out toward it to figure out what, exactly, it was. It turned out to be soft, wet, and very cold. He couldn't help it and flopped over to roll around in it, dig in it, and climb up trees to dive into it. By the time he wearied of this game he was pleasantly worn out and frozen to the marrow of his bones. At that point Quatre got very insistent that they return to the castle, and he agreed. He'd gotten used to sleeping on a soft bed.

The castle itself was different than Sheneva's. For starters, the gardens had tall, fruit-bearing trees. The fruits were orange-colored globes, and when he asked Heero about them the prince told him they were called oranges. He thought that was weird. A small, crystal-clear stream cut through the gardens, and many bushes with blue and pink flowers bloomed everywhere. The castle walls were not gray stone, either. The stone was a deep, deep green swirled with silver and pale blue. And there were large rooms that had big holes in the floor where hot water bubbled up. This was the weirdest thing of all to him, and Heero told him those were 'hot springs.' These were public bathing rooms, though certain rooms were for only certain members of the castle. For instance, Heero and his family and select others were the only ones who could go into a certain medium-sized room.

Today, Duo decided he was brave enough to try these hot springs. He'd been here for three days now, and he had never in his life immersed himself in water. Heero assured him it was a nice experience, that the water was relaxing. His recently-healed leg was still somewhat stiff, and Heero thought it would be a good way to loosen it up. So after he and Quatre went hunting, he entered the room.

Steam curled thickly in the air, which had a slight chill to it. That was another thing about Venya. It was much, much colder here. During the day it felt warm enough, but at night it felt freezing cold. Duo shucked his breeches and tunic, dropping them carelessly to the floor as he padded to the edge of the largest pool. Quatre followed him in wild form, head canted to the side. Duo dipped in one foot and yelped, pulling it back.

"It's hot!"

Quatre silently laughed at him. Sticking his tongue out at him, Duo remembered what Heero had told him and began _slowly_ easing himself into the pool. The heat felt delicious, though he didn't like the feeling of his tail being weighted down with water. Quatre watched him until he was sitting, water up around his shoulders. He ducked in to his chin.

_"How does it feel?"_ Quatre asked silently.

Duo sighed, smiling a little. "Much nicer than I thought it would. It's really warm. You gonna come in?"

_"Maybe in a little while,"_ Quatre said, beginning to wash his paws and face.

Duo folded his arms on the smooth edge. "Ne, Quatre?"

Aqua eyes met his.

"Do you like Trowa?"

Quatre blinked. _"Why ask?"_

"Sometimes you spend time with him. When I'm with Heero. Do you like him like a female likes a male?"

Ceasing his washing, Quatre looked at him steadily. _"Not particularly. I do like him, though. I respect him as a predator. Apparently he's in command of Heero's entire army, which is very large. I had no idea when I first met him. I thought he was a manservant, maybe."_

Duo giggled.

Quatre heaved a sigh that made his whole chest expand. _"He's interesting. And he cares a great deal about his brother."_

Beaming, Duo twitched his ears. "I know." Then he frowned. "D'ya think we'll get back to Wythiera any time soon?"

Obviously that question hadn't occurred to Quatre, either. His tail gave a lazy movement. _"I don't know. But I do wonder why Wildfire told them to bring us here instead of take us home. You'd have been fine now, with your leg healed."_

Duo looked at it, distorted beneath the water. "Yeah. But I'm kinda glad, too. I like being here with Heero and Trowa. I like Venya."

It was physically impossible for Quatre to smile in his wild form, but his eyes did all the smiling for him. _"I do, too. I especially like the snow."_

"Me, too!" Duo exclaimed, the spasm of his tail being slowed dramatically by the water. "I wonder what it is? Maybe we should ask Wufei. He's really smart. He'd probably know."

Quatre made a snuffing sound. _"I'm sure he would. But I asked Trowa. Apparently it's frozen water that falls from the sky."_

Duo frowned. "I thought frozen water was ice? Maybe he's confused. Snow isn't hard enough to be ice."

Quatre rose to pace around the room, sniffing at things. _"Maybe. There sure are a lot of strange smells in this room."_

"Yeah," Duo agreed, pointing to a small chest of shelves. "Those bottles, I think."

As one, two sets of eyes snapped to the door. Both Myda tensed, able to hear someone approach. Duo, who had long learned the way Heero's walk sounded, knew it wasn't him or his brother. Or the sorcerer. He half rose out of the water, ears straight forward and alert, claws sliding out of their sheaths. Quatre was back at his side in an eyeblink, just as the door pushed slowly and quietly open. As if the intruder were going for stealth.

The human was younger, maybe twenty-something years. He had wavy, dirty-blonde hair and eyes that reminded Duo of walnut shells. He looked surprised to see them both looking at him. Duo's whole body stiffened, and his upper lip curled back in a silent growl. A strange smell rolled off the human. Excitement. Anxiety. And a bright spike of lust.

"Wow, it's really true," he said, stepping properly into the room. "You really do have cat ears." He took another step forward. "Shit you're cute."

Quatre's body screamed _stay away,_ but the human, like all of his idiot race, missed the signs completely. Duo's fingers literally itched with the desire to claw that sick grin right off the fool's face. _"If he gets any closer, I'm going to rip his throat out,"_ Duo said.

Quatre's body rippled an agreement, the threat of violence rolling off him.

"Aw, c'mon," the human all but cooed, "you don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. I just wanna play with you a little, that's all."

The door tapped the wall as it swung open. "I can assure you, fear is the very last thing on their minds, Toumak."

Duo, who had been so focused on the human he'd not even heard the approach of another, started at the sound of Trowa's familiar voice. The man leaned seemingly idly against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. His posture was at ease, but the heat of anger seethed through his scent. Duo relaxed minutely. His anger seemed only to feed Quatre's, however.

The blonde human jumped, too. "General Barton!" he almost squeaked. "Ahh, I didn't hear you come in, sir."

"Obviously not," Trowa said, tone a little absent. "I thought Prince Heero made it perfectly clear that the Myda were to be left strictly alone."

Duo watched in glee as the human swallowed thickly, going a little pale. "Ahh, yes, well, I just thought that was a little harsh, sir. I mean, I wouldn't hurt them - "

Trowa pushed off the door frame and took one step forward. That was all, but he loomed impossibly tall into the room. "It wasn't for _their_ sake that the prince gave that order," he said, voice gone cold and still. "It was for _yours_. Have you any idea, any at all, how easily these two could rip you apart? They have no love for humans, and can't you see in the gold one's body language the threat of aggression? Had I been even a moment later he would have attacked, and his darker companion would have been a heartbeat behind. These two are not simpering ladies you can woo and seduce, fool. They are wild animals with wild temperaments. How would I explain to your father that you were killed by them, after disobeying Prince Heero's explicit orders to leave them alone?"

By now, Quatre was sitting back on his haunches, purring softly. He'd gone back to washing his paws. Duo, amused as well and pleased by Trowa's words, folded his arms on the edge of the pool to watch this unfold.

The blonde human was now the color of sour milk. "I-I . . . ahh, you, I didn't - "

"Leave," Trowa said. "_Now_."

The human let out a squeak like a trampled mouse and fled. Duo hissed laughter. Trowa closed the door, calm restored. He looked at the two Myda.

"Heero gave his permission that you two may defend yourselves," he said, "just please refrain from killing anyone. That fool is the son of one of the major noble houses, and he has quite a reputation for tumbling both young men and women into his bed."

Duo swallowed a snarl. "I'm not promising _any_thing," he spat. "I'll never let a human touch me again."

_"Nor will I,"_ Quatre agreed, ears flicking a bit.

Something passed over Trowa's face. Was it . . . sad? "I came looking for you because the Wolves are here," he said. "They don't want anything important discussed until the two of you are there."

A bolt of excitement shot through Duo, followed immediately by dismay. Sighing, he climbed out of the inviting water only to hiss as cold air hit his skin. And the water plastered his tail to his leg. He gave it a morose look, ears going flat, and looked up when Trowa paced toward him. The man had a small grin on his face, and he had a huge, thick-looking towel in his hands. Quatre watched without a hint of tension as Trowa walked to Duo's side and wrapped the towel around him. He lifted Duo as if he weighed nothing, chafing his skin with the soft material. Duo couldn't help it and started purring, warmed again in moments.

"There," Trowa said, setting him back on the floor, "hurry and get dressed."

Beaming at him, Duo picked up his discarded clothes and scampered out. He wanted to look nice for the Wolves - it was his first time meeting one.

**o0o 0o0**

Quatre watched Duo with amusement in his eyes. Being around these humans had mellowed his volatile temperament quite a bit, and Quatre's too. He glanced up when Trowa moved toward him now, reaching down to stroke his ears. He allowed only a moment of this before rising and pacing out of reach. Then he transformed.

Bless Wufei for his clever idea of enchanting clothes. In the wilds of Wythiera Quatre had never minded being naked in his secondary form. But around humans it made him distinctly uncomfortable. He still didn't like wearing things on his feet, though. His toes wriggled slightly in the soft boots, then he met Trowa's eyes.

This human posed something of a conundrum. He both liked him and loathed him. Trowa had the weirdest energy of any human he'd ever encountered. He was all soft and gentle most of the time, but then there were glimpses of a steely strength, a temper that would make even a dragon think twice about assaulting him. His protective instincts were strong, and Quatre wondered what it would take for those instincts to take the fore. This gentleness of Trowa's, it was a false personality and it didn't suit him. However, even Trowa didn't seem aware that it was false. As he headed to the door and Trowa followed him, he wondered how to make the man see this.

"What would you have done, if you were me and Duo were Heero, and you found yourself in our former situation?" he asked after a moment.

He heard a slight falter in Trowa's even stride. For several heartbeats the man didn't respond, and Quatre was just beginning to think he meant not to when he drew in a deep breath.

"I wouldn't have stopped until my death, trying to kill Grascien and free my brother," he said quietly. Almost a whisper.

There was that buried intensity. Seething just beneath the surface. Quatre longed to reach inside the man and pull it out, to make it stick all the time. And he said nothing further about it. There had been many, many times when he struggled so hard against that collar and chain that he'd choked himself out. He still ached at times to sink his teeth into that human's throat and drain his life away. Duo was almost back to his normal self now, but Quatre would never forget the pain in his eyes, the blood on his skin, or the mindless rage that had claimed them both.

Duo came bounding out of their shared bedchamber as they rounded the corner, looking beautiful in his black breeches (bare feet, of course) and tunic belted at the waist in silver. The leather had been dyed a rich red, and Quatre didn't ask why Duo wasn't wearing a shirt beneath it. Duo didn't like the restriction, though he would probably get too cold in a short amount of time.

"That's what you're for!" Duo had chirped when Quatre pointed it out.

Trowa led them into what looked like a war council room. Quatre didn't doubt that was its primary function. After all, Venya was a military kingdom. Heero and Wufei were already there, along with six Wolves. Three of them were gray with white and black markings, one of them was pure white, one was a rich rusty red, and the last was jet black with bright gold eyes. All of them were large, the three grays larger even than Quatre in wild form.

The largest of the six, one of the grays, rose from his sitting position. "I'm glad you are here," he said.

Quatre's ears went back just a little. The Wolf didn't actually speak - indeed, how could he? Rather, he projected his thoughts in the same way Wildfire had done. It was the way of the Mystics.

Directly at his side, another of the grays, a female stirred. "Before we begin, let us introduce ourselves. I am Darksong. This is my mate - " she looked to the larger male at her side - "Stormchaser, leader of the Dream Pack. This is our son, Windwraith."

The final gray, smaller than both his parents, dipped his muzzle in greeting, dark brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"This," Darksong continued, now looking at the white Wolf, "is Ghostshadow. She is a member of the Healer Pack." Now the rusty. "This is Bloodmoon. He is a member of the Moon Pack, son of their leader." And finally to the black Wolf. "And this is Nightwing, member of the Runner Pack."

Quatre dipped his head. "I am Quatre, and this is Duo."

Stormchaser sat back. "We have news from Wildfire," he said, "who has been coordinating the Mystic effort." He looked at Heero. "With the help of your sorcerer, we believe we know now why the necromancer wanted the two Myda."

Judging by the look Heero shot Wufei, he was unaware of the sorcerer's involvement. Wufei gave him a smile completely unrepentant.

"Necromancers typically come from Somatolai," he said, "an island that, legend tells us, periodically disappears from the world altogether only to reappear at other times. Necromancy is very different from sorcerery. One cannot simply call on magic and use it. Rather, necromancers must use the life force that is within themselves to utilize this dark power. In other words, whenever a necromancer performs any of the dark arts, it takes something out of him that he cannot get back. Necromancers are always killed in this fashion only to rise as undead, incapable of using any magic at all. It is a pitiful existence."

"The magic that the Mystics use," Darksong picked up, "is as different from sorcerery as is necromancy. A long time ago, a very old undead necromancer - lich, they're called - figured out how to use a specific type of Mystic energy to once more use necromancy. It's a complicated process, but I will try to explain. Life energy comes from every living thing on this world. Myda have the ability to manipulate energy, which includes the magic sorcerers use. However, one who knows how to manipulate life energies, a necromancer, can use a Myda's ability to directly manipulate the energy of life."

Quatre, who had settled onto one of the cushions on the floor, felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. At his side, Duo went pale and still.

Heero frowned. "Isn't that what they do already?" he asked.

"Yes," Ghostshadow inserted here, "but only their own."

"Maybe a demonstration would be better?" Windwraith suggested mildly.

Darksong flicked her son a look. "Yes, that is a good idea. Wufei, would you mind?"

Quatre glanced at Wufei, knowing already what the Wolves were thinking. The sorcerer nodded and focused on Quatre. Watching him closely, Quatre waited until he felt the magic building within the man. He cast a simple sleep-spell, and Quatre latched onto it and turned it into a globe of bright, green light that hovered over the palm of his hand.

"What he did," Windwraith explained to the other two humans, "is take a sleep spell and turn it into that globe of light. What a necromancer does is similar to the same. When they reach for their own life energy through a Myda, they can instead touch the life energy of other life. Almost as if the Myda acted as a mirror and deflected their target to something else."

Heero nodded. "I believe I understand."

"There is more," Darksong went on. "Most Myda cannot provide the level of deflection required to do this. Like all Mystics, some are born with stronger magic than others. It is the same with sorcerers. Quatre and Duo both possess an impossibly strong magic resistance. It would be extremely difficult to overpower them with any spell, and they would easily allow a necromancer to tap into the life energies of another."

"This comes at a terrible price to the Myda," Ghostshadow murmured, her dark brown eyes haunted. "It would cause unspeakable agony, more of the mind and heart and soul than the physical body. They would eventually die, and like a necromancer rise as undead. A perverted, twisted form of life incapable of feeling."

A shudder wracked Quatre's frame. Like all Mystics, necromancy stirred a deeply-rooted fear in him. To his left, Trowa reached out and touched his hand. His eyes snapped up to meet the human's, and for a moment he was drowning in compassionate green. Then he looked away, annoyed.

"Wildfire believes this necromancer in Tsorkran is a lich," Darksong said. "He is more than likely looking for a way to resurrect himself. Together, Duo and Quatre would provide him with all the power he needed."

"Why those two?" Heero asked, his blue eyes flicking over to Duo.

Quatre saw a gleam of possessiveness, protectiveness, and worry. It warmed him.

"Wildfire flew to all corners of Wythiera," Ghostshadow explained, "and found not a single Myda capable of handling the levels of energy these two could handle. A single one of them is ten times more resistant to magic than any other Myda, and together they are a hundred times more resistant. The necromancer could use them to not only resurrect himself, but drain half the life energy of this entire world."

Quatre stared at her, aghast. At his side Duo shrank back, face gone utterly white. Quatre immediately wrapped his arms around him and Duo curled into him, licking his lips and swallowing as though fighting not to be sick. Quatre found himself doing the same, and a strong arm went around his shoulders. He glanced up to find Trowa looking down at him with that same compassion - and a hint of something else. That steely intensity that was at the core of his being. His real self.

"Don't worry, little ones," Darksong said, rising. "We are here to make sure that doesn't happen. Heero, Windwraith and Bloodmoon will bond to you. Quatre, I to you. Trowa, Stormchaser to you. Wufei, Ghostshadow to you. And Duo, Nightwing to you. The six of us are already bonded, and we will comminucate directly with Wildfire. She continues her search for this necromancer."

"She has other news, as well," Ghostshadow piped up. "She found the other human you were searching for. The brother of the traitor girl?"

Heero took sudden interest. "Zechs?"

"Yes," the white Wolf confirmed. "He was half dead. She healed him and is wondering what you would like done with him now."

Quatre shifted back as Duo lifted his head, giving Heero a curious look. The Warrior Prince stared at the wall as though he, himself, wasn't quite sure.

"I'll ask her to tell Wufei where she is. Wufei, I want you to bring him here. Take an armed guard with you. Until I know this man, treat him as you would any prisoner."

Wufei inclined his head.

"If that is settled," Stormchaser said, shaking his great body, "I would like to seal the bonds now. It is a simple thing. Sorcerer, you will have to remove that protective web you placed over the prince's mind until the bond is complete. Then you may replace it if you wish."

Wufei simply nodded, and the six Wolves each moved to stand in front of his or her chosen bonded. Quatre, no stranger to the bond, urged Duo to sit upright. Duo looked far from over that shock, but he was obviously ready to set it aside for the moment. Darksong paced to stand in front of the gold Myda, and her eyes were smiling. As she reached for Quatre with her mind, he reached back to meet her halfway. Like pieces of a puzzle rounded to perfectly smooth edges, they met and merged without an iota of difficulty. Thanks to his own bond with Duo, he felt the younger Myda bond with Nightwing just as easily.

It was over quickly. Being bonded with a Wolf was different than being bonded with another Myda. Wolves had a far stranger view of the world than other Mystics. They were the only ones who only halfway existed on this plane. Their other half was rooted firmly in Dream. Dream was a strange world half between this plane and the plane of death. It was a place of unreality, a place of merging and blending where things that mattered here had no importance. Darksong's mind was like peering into a dream. No bright, sharp edges. It was like seeing things through a veil of smoke.

She sent him a reassuring feeling. Nightwing leaned forward and licked Duo's mouth, causing the younger Myda to jerk back in surprise, giggling. Quatre tried not to give into the urge to panic. Somehow, he would keep his little friend safe.


	12. The Prisoner

**Genre: **AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings: **1x2, 3x4, 4+2, 3+1, 5x6, 6+2, 5+1 (good grief!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (copious amounts, probably), slavery, magic, nekos, some smut, sap, peril, abuse

**A/N:** I love wolves. Seriously. And I love my Wolves. Okays, onto the chapter. It's kind of short.

* * *

**The Traitor's Brother**

Wufei surveyed the camp with a critical eye, frowning. Beside him, the large white Wolf shifted as though picking up on his tension. Well, Wufei corrected himself with a small smile, she actually _was_ picking up on his tension. Ghostshadow looked up at him, and though she didn't smile (another physical impossibility), he could see the smile in her eyes.

"What has you bothered, Sorcerer?" she asked in that telepathic way of hers.

"This man we're here to collect," Wufei replied, "we know nothing about him. Only what a traitor told us. I'm hesitant to bring such a potentially dangerous person so close to Heero."

Ghostshadow shook her gleaming coat. "You are no longer protecting him alone. Windwraith and Bloodmoon take their task very seriously, and they have a lot in common with your prince. That is why Darksong chose them."

Nodding absently, Wufei ran a hand through his straight, jet black hair. Thumping his black oak staff on the ground, he headed down into the camp. Ghostshadow glided along at his side, her carriage regal. Wufei couldn't help but think how she added to his overall image of mystery. Him, a powerful sorcerer from An'Cresse, and a Wolf at his side with far too much intelligence in her dark eyes. He made no attempt to treat her like some kind of familiar.

The soldiers had secured this camp before allowing Wufei inside it, and now the sorcerer could see why. These men and women looked hard and bitter, clothing ragged and eyes hollow. They looked like thieves and brigands, and it was with no small amount of malice that they watched Wufei descend into the camp. Wufei showed no anxiety - indeed, what had he to fear? He could level this camp without breaking a sweat before any of these people could so much as blink.

Fortunately for these people, he'd never been a violent man.

He swore he heard laughter in his mind.

"Lord Wufei," a soldier called, trotting up to him. "The one named Zechs is over here, in this pavilion. He's been very cooperative so far."

Wufei nodded. "Thank you. I'll see him alone, but keep your men posted at the entrance."

The soldier bowed and barked orders to his men. Wufei entered the pavilion, holding the flap aside for Ghostshadow. It fell back into place with a stiff rustle, and Wufei laid eyes on Zechs Marquise. He allowed himself a moment of admiration. The man was quite attractive, his long hair much paler and finer than his sister's. It reminded the sorcerer of platinum coin. His eyes were a dark, storm-blue, grayer and darker than Heero's cobalt or Quatre's aqua. He held himself as a royal, back straight and chin up. There was no fear in his eyes, but his shoulders were a little too stiff. Anxious, but not actually afraid.

Wufei didn't speak, leaning idly against his staff. The piece was something of a masterpiece, polished to a glossy shine. The top had been carved to look like a coiled dragon. In its coils nestled a dark red globe. The globe was a rare mineral known as a blood ruby, found only in An'Cresse. They were marvelous for focusing one's magic powers while the sorcerer expended minimum effort. Only the royal families carried such things, and on the black market a blood ruby would sell for more than a man's life.

Absurd, really.

Zechs shifted. He was sitting on a high-backed chair but his hands were unbound. They rested in his lap, fingers folded loosely. Wufei didn't miss the sudden twitch they gave, slight though it was. His silence was making the man a little nervous. At his side, Ghostshadow sat back on her haunches. Her study of Zechs seemed every bit as idle as Wufei's.

"Know what you're going to do with him yet?" Ghostshadow asked.

Somehow, Wufei knew she wasn't broadcasting that thought to Zechs. He drummed his fingers lightly on the staff. "What's your name?" he asked at length.

"Zechs Marquise," the man replied promptly. "Andreus Grascien, king of Sheneva, was my father. He sentenced me to death, but with a little help I managed to escape."

Wufei quirked an eyebrow. "And you admit this quite candidly. Who's to say I'm not here to execute you for treason against your father?"

"Forgive me," the man said, "but I know who you are. I know Prince Heero had my father executed, and that he is now lord of Sheneva. You are his Court Sorcerer. You could be no other."

Wufei allowed himself to be flattered. "Correct on all counts. Very well, I am not here to execute you for alleged treason against Grascien. I'm here to take you to Venya, where Prince Heero will decide what to do with you. It seems being a traitor runs in your family. Your sister was every bit the traitor your father was. Now, we see if you are, as well."

"I am not," Zechs said immediately. He scooted to the edge of his chair, face a mask of earnest honesty. "I will take any vow, swear under any spell, that I am not a traitor. I will serve Prince Heero as well as any and better than most."

"I smell no lie," Ghostshadow commented.

Wufei concluded the same. "You will take that vow, and you will swear under spell to serve Heero," he agreed, "but until that time you are a prisoner. I'm taking you with me to Venya. Don't resist. I'd hate to have to . . . subdue you." Leaving that threat hanging unpleasantly in the air, he strode out of the pavilion, once more holding the flap for Ghostshadow.

"My lord?" the soldier said, snapping to attention. "What are your orders?"

"Restrain him and take him to that rise," Wufei said, pointing to a small bluff a short distance out of camp. "I'll take us directly back to Venya."

"Yes, m'lord," the man said, bowing. "What of the rest of this ilk?"

Wufei shrugged. "We are not in Venya. We are not even in the Highlands. As long as none of them have acted against our prince, I see no reason to do anything with them. Leave them some coin for their trouble."

The soldier looked surprised, but Wufei ignored it. He strode to the edge of camp, also ignoring the hostile looks directed at him. Ghostshadow kept pace.

"You are a kind man, Sorcerer," she observed.

Wufei smiled. Sometimes, yes, he could be.

**o0o 0o0**

Heero found Duo wrestling with Nightwing on the large bed in his and Quatre's chambers. The pair didn't stay on the bed, long. After tangling the sheets and making a mess they tumbled to the floor, Duo giggling wildly and Nightwing panting laughter. Windwraith and Bloodmoon, flanking Heero, both looked up at the prince with laughter in their eyes. Heero grinned.

"Kittens and pups," he said with a shrug. Windwraith had told him Nightwing was the youngest Wolf here, only very recently matured into adulthood. Barely older than Duo.

Windwraith burst into laughter in Heero's mind.

Nightwing, who was bigger than Duo, managed to get the Myda beneath him. He immediately grabbed onto the back of Duo's neck, which _almost_ made Heero start forward in alarm. Duo didn't have thick fur to protect him from those wicked fangs. But a split second later he saw Nightwing wasn't actually biting Duo, merely holding him. And that was still mirth on Duo's gamine face.

"Heero!" he chirped. "Help meeeee! Get this savage beast offa me!"

Nightwing promptly flopped over onto the ground, rolling over and obviously laughing. Giggling, Duo launched off the ground and jumped at Heero. He caught the Myda easily and held him. "I came for pleasant conversation, and here I'm attacked by some wild cat."

Windwraith and Bloodmoon sniggered. Duo stuck his tongue out at them.

"Conversation, eh?" Nightwing said, rising and shaking himself. "About?"

"It's late, I'm going to the bathing rooms. You four want to join me?"

"Of course," Windwraith said. "I heard you had hotsprings right in the castle. I've been anxious to see them."

"Why didn't you say so?" Heero said as he led the way. "What about you, kitten?"

Duo, who had started purring, nodded and grinned. "I like the hotsprings. The water's so warm!"

The bathing room was empty, but only a handful of people used this particular one. Heero closed and barred the door behind them. Setting Duo on the floor, he started shucking his clothes.

"Where is your father?" Nightwing asked as he started exploring the room.

"Away at the moment," Heero replied. "This time of year he always goes and visits family in the eastern part of the country. He also said he wants to be gone when I summon the new regional governors."

"Oh?" Bloodmoon said. "Why is that?"

Heero eased himself into the deliciously hot water. "He wants them to see me as the authority. He told me he plans to step down and cede the throne to me by my twenty-first birthday."

"What?" Nightwing exclaimed, trotting to the pool's edge. "Why?"

Heero frowned. "I don't know. He hasn't said. All he tells me is that when the time is right, he'll tell me everything."

Duo slid into the hotspring and immediately snuggled next to Heero. "I wanted to meet the Warrior King."

"Truth is," Heero said, slipping an arm around Duo's shoulders, "I've run things for awhile now. My father has been giving me more and more responsibilities these last two years."

Duo, who was plastered against Heero's side, nudged his nose right under Heero's chin. "That's 'cause you can handle it."

"Hey, this pool isn't as hot," Nightwing observed. "How come?"

"The hotspring is farther down, and there's a natural spring of cold water that happens to sit right on top. So you've got a mix of hot and cold."

Nightwing went running at it and jumped in. Windwraith and Bloodmoon followed him a bit more sedately but every bit as happily. Heero smiled, feeling content and impossibly peaceful. He lifted his hand to run his fingers through Duo's hair, then frowned.

"Why didn't you take the braid out first, little _baka_?"

Duo glowered at him. "Unlike stupid humans, I actually _know_ that language. And I'm not an idiot!"

Heero kissed the bridge of his nose. "No, you're not."

Grunting, Duo grabbed the base of his braid and pulled off the leather tie. Heero took the thick tail of hair and began carefully unbraiding it. The action had Duo resume his purring in an instant. In thanks, he leaned forward and pecked a kiss right on Heero's mouth. Heero's fingers froze for a second before continuing, and he looked at Duo. The kitten was smiling, probably unaware of the effect of his simple act. Finished, he cupped the back of Duo's head and pulled him against his chest, tucking the kitten's head under his chin. Duo's purr rippled through him, and the kitten rubbed his nose over the skin of Heero's chest. Ticklish. And ever-so-slightly arousing.

"Hmm," Duo purred, "I've never thought about intimacy before."

Heero blinked, thrown off. "Why would you?" he agreed. "Silly kitten."

Duo pushed back to look down at him. "I'm not a kitten," he said with a grumpy little glare. Then he smiled again. "Why are people intimate, Hee-ro?"

"Hn. Good question," Heero conceded, reaching up to stroke Duo's ears. "Because it feels good."

Duo's ears perked. "Really? How does it feel good? Like it feels good after eating a good meal? Or after a good sleep? Or after a good game?"

The Wolves had taken interest now, which amused Heero.

"No," Bloodmoon inserted, "it's more concrete than that. Intimacy involves a lot of physical sensation that feels good. It's more than an impression of satisfaction."

"Though it is quite satisfying," Windwraith added, and Heero could sense his amusement.

Bloodmoon looked over at Nightwing, and Heero put it together. Those two were mates.

Duo frowned. Then he brightened. "Like when you touch my ears," he said.

Heero smiled. "That feels good?"

Nodding, Duo beamed at him. "Really good. A little ticklish. I like it."

Windwraith rose out of the water and shook his great body. "Heero, why don't you show him? I'm sure you know something about intimacy by now."

Heero gave him an incredulous look. "That'd be taking advantage. Pure and simple."

"No," Windwraith argued at once. "It's not. In the wild, Myda adults show maturing Myda what it's like. Duo is the right age to be shown. If you don't, his gold friend will." He padded to the door. "Would you like that?" And he blurred out like a puff of smoke.

"Where did he go?" Heero asked, looking over at Bloodmoon.

"He passed into Dream," the Wolf answered. "I think Nightwing and I will, as well."

Heero watched them go, anxiety curling in his gut. Because now Duo was looking at him with wide, curious eyes.

"I wouldn't mind Quatre showing me," the young Myda said presently, "but . . . I also wouldn't mind if it was you, Heero."

**o0o 0o0**

Quatre curled up in the stuffed chair by the fire, and Darksong lay beside him. Trowa sat on the floor facing Stormchaser.

"I am curious about Wolf packs," the human said.

Stormchaser dipped his head briefly. "I thought you would be. There are six. Dream pack is my pack. We are the leader of all packs. Healer pack is where our healers are born, or eventually join. Moon pack roves this world most freely, keeping in contact with other Mystics. Runner pack is our messenger pack. They are the swiftest runners, and they carry messages from Mystics to other Mystics, from Wolf pack to Wolf pack. Earth pack is deeply connected to the life energies of this world, watching them ebb and flow. Interpreting the flow. And Warrior pack is our fighter pack. Windwraith is leaving Dream pack soon to join Warrior pack. They defend all packs."

Quatre listened with half an ear. He was more familiar with the packs than a human, of course, but Myda seldom interacted with Wolves. It was interesting to hear them talk of it in more detail. Trowa looked interested, too.

"Do the six packs have smaller packs within them?"

"No," Darksong picked up. "The six packs are all part of Dream pack, though, much like your Highland kingdoms are all ruled by Venya."

Trowa frowned. "Is it all right for the leader of Dream pack to be here?"

"This is the place I must be," Stormchaser replied. "This threat of the lich in Tsorkran affects us all. It is my responsibility to meet any threat to the Wolves and address it."

"Wolf leaders," Darksong put in, "are not like human leaders. We do not direct our kin from the safety of the sidelines. We would ask nothing of our kin that we would not ourselves do."

Quatre bit back an unkind grin.

Trowa merely nodded. "Nor would I. I am curious why you bonded to me and not Heero, though. He is leader here."

"Yes," Stormchaser agreed, "but you are his protector. You are also the leader of his army. There may be things we must keep from him for his own safety. And you will play a pivotal role in this, I sense."

That piqued Quatre's interest, but the two Wolves rose then, bidding them good night and taking their leave. Quatre let his eyes settle on Trowa, who was watching him with an unreadable look on his face.

"To a Mystic, how do I seem?" he asked after a time.

Quatre shifted, resting his chin on his folded arms. "Strange," he answered. "Most people are one way, or another. You aren't."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first met you, I thought you were weak. Then I saw something come boiling up from under the weakness. A powerful strength that you bury so well I wasn't even aware of it. Then it was gone again. But sometimes I see the barest hints shine through." He rose off the chair. "It's distracting." He moved to the door. "I don't like it." He opened it and paused, throwing Trowa a look over his shoulder. "I don't think you know who you really are. You should figure it out." He pulled the door shut behind him.

_Figure it out soon. Because I want to see who you really are, too._


	13. Curiosity

**Genre: **AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings: **1x2, 3x4, 4+2, 3+1, 5x6, 6+2, 5+1 (good grief!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (copious amounts, probably), slavery, magic, nekos, some smut, sap, peril, abuse

**A/N:** This chapter picks up _right_ where the last one left off. This chapter is dedicated to _korotoni _and _The Dancing Bard_. You'll see why. And there's some of that 4+2 action coming up. If that bothers you, um . . . well, too bad, I guess. XD

* * *

**Curiosity**

_"I wouldn't mind Quatre showing me," the young Myda said presently, "but . . . I also wouldn't mind if it was you, Heero."_

For a moment, Heero looked down at Duo, allowing himself time to think about the words. Duo wasn't trying to manipulate him into doing something, he could tell. That first was simply a comment, and Heero suddenly wanted to know which one of them Duo would rather to have show him. Did he consider Duo too young? No. Like him, Duo was on the cusp of maturity. Was it too weird? Not in any way. So he leaned forward and kissed him.

The contact was light and a little hesitant. Duo seemed surprised by the act, obviously not quite sure how to respond. Heero deepened the kiss a little, using the hand in Duo's hair to pull him even closer, closing his fingers into a fist to ever-so-lightly tug. That seemed to be all it took - Duo melted into him and followed his lead.

The first thing Heero thought was, _soft_. Duo's lips were soft, warm, and a little moist. Duo pulled back, ears straight forward and expression curious. It was damn cute, especially when Duo tilted his head to the side.

"That's different," he said.

Heero's lips twitched up into a smile. "Is it?"

Duo returned the smile. "Yeah. But I like it."

"Good," Heero said, "because I like it, too." Their lips met again.

Knowing a little better this time what to expect, both of them were more bold. Heero parted his lips and swiped his tongue over Duo's lips, which made the Myda pull back again. This time his expression was a little startled. Heero grinned.

"Different?"

Duo frowned thoughtfully, then grinned back. "Yeah, but I like that, too."

This time it was Duo who opened his mouth, and Heero felt a tiny thrill race through his blood when needle-sharp fangs lightly nipped his lower lip. He let his own tongue out to meet Duo's, and for a few moments they slid along each other with slick ease. When Duo pulled back this time he looked a little flushed, each breath coming a bit faster.

"That's really different," he said, ears flicking.

Heero couldn't help it and laughed softly. It was, he thought distantly, an absolutely perfect first kiss. Duo didn't seem to like being laughed at, because he grabbed Heero's face and kissed him again. This time he was even more aggressive, teeth nipping a little sharper (still not enough to hurt), tongue delving into Heero's mouth. He moved it in quick, firm thrusts, as though intent on exploring every last part of his mouth. Heero's eyes fluttered shut and he used the hand in Duo's hair to pull the Myda's head back and take control of the kiss. He felt intoxicated, heart beginning to race.

The kiss went on until Duo wrenched away, panting for breath. Heero's mouth landed on his jaw, and his teeth grazed the smooth skin. He moved down to the enticing curve of Duo's throat, and Duo immediately tipped his head back. Heero resisted the carnal urge to bite down and sucked. Duo's skin was salty from the hot water, but underneath was something young and wild, reminding Heero of the untamed wilderness. Duo's hands came up and gripped Heero's upper arms, and Heero winced a little to feel claws prick his skin. Another reminder of Duo's origin, that he was just as untamed as the wilds from which he came.

"Heero . . ." Duo moaned.

Heero smiled against Duo's throat. "Different?"

"Nng . . ."

Taking that as approval, Heero slid his arms around Duo's waist and pulled him forward so they were facing. Duo didn't need any encouragement to wrap his legs around Heero's waist, his tail feeling incredibly soft against his leg. Heero sucked and nibbled his way to Duo's collar bone, making Duo hiss.

"More," he demanded. "I want more, Hee-ro." He squirmed.

Heero's eyes snapped shut as the Myda inadvertently rubbed over his groin. His teeth clenched a little as arousal spiked through his body, a feeling to which he was only moderately used. He felt Duo lick and nibble at his jaw.

"What?" the Myda murmured. "Did that feel different?"

"In a manner of speaking," Heero replied, resting his hands on Duo's hips. He was supposed to be showing Duo these things, here, so why not show him? He ground up with his hips.

Duo yelped, his claws digging into Heero's skin. Heero winced - that would probably draw blood. He didn't much care. Apparently Duo approved of the sensation because he shifted, causing more delicious friction, bringing two half-hard arousals into contact. Heero saw sparks behind his eyes, and Duo froze, mouth falling open in a soft whimper, ears flattening. Heero latched onto Duo's throat, hopelessly turned on. Also so hot he felt dizzy. It probably wasn't, he thought distantly, a good idea to be so active in a pool of very hot water. How ridiculous would it be to faint after bringing them both to orgasm? His aroused body ignored the common sense of his brain, however, and kept moving.

The Myda bowed forward over him, resting his cheek on top of Heero's head, panting. "Heer-Heero . . ." he whimpered, "feels . . . good . . ."

It wasn't until Heero's vision began to gray that he forced himself to stop, wondering if it was possible to just burst into flames from the inside. It made Duo pull back, his indigo eyes flashing with obvious displeasure. He actually hissed at Heero, lip curling away from his fangs, claws digging back into Heero's arms. The warning couldn't have been more clear. Heero fought not to laugh at the display, knowing it would probably get him bitten.

"We're gonna overheat," he explained, rising.

Duo remained firmly attached to him, his glare seeming to dare Heero to make him get down. Normally he could easily lift Duo's bodyweight . . . his legs shook treacherously, but he managed to steady himself. He even managed to heave himself out of the hotspring without doing more than jostling Duo. Which created more friction, which about buckled his knees. Duo moaned approval in his ear, of absolutely no help. Gritting his teeth against the urge to just flop back over into the hot water, Heero made himself get up and moved to the cooler spring. He more fell in than anything else.

"Ahh, Heero!" Duo yelped, legs tightening around Heero's waist.

Heero agreed. The temperature usually felt comfortable, but after the hot water it felt very cold. He couldn't help it and started laughing. It made him think of a couple getting too heated with each other and being splashed with cold water by a third party to separate them. After a brief moment of glaring, Duo started giggling.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing things like this so soon," Heero suggested. "We still don't know each other _all_ that well."

Duo obviously didn't care for the other boy's wisdom. He glowered. "How well is well enough?" he demanded. "I liked it. It felt good. I like you. What more is enough?"

Heero's lips twisted into a grin. Ah, the logic of a Myda. What more indeed. It wasn't like Duo was a girl with whom he should follow courtship rules and rituals. That only made him more hesitant, not less. "Sorry," he said, "but . . . if we move too fast, we won't be able to keep up with ourselves."

The heat of Duo's glare went up a few degrees. Releasing Heero, he stood up and got out of the pool. He suspected the kitten's tail would be lashing if not for the weight of the water soaking it. With exaggerated care he picked up a towel and wrapped it around his body.

"Good night," he said, voice every bit as stiff as his posture.

"Duo, wait - "

Duo stalked out of the room. By the time Heero had himself decent enough to follow, the Myda had disappeared.

**o0o 0o0**

Quatre blinked at the force with which Duo slammed the door. Rising off the nest of pillows by the fire, he shook his body and transformed. "Duo?"

Duo gave him a poisonous look before dropping onto the floor by the fire and beginning to dry his tail. Mystified, Quatre watched him. He smelled of the mineral-rich waters of the hotsprings. Yet what could have put him in such a foul mood? Had he encountered a human somewhere? Quatre's own hatred toward them had not abated an iota, despite there being a few that he didn't mind. Or more appropriately, didn't consider to be human at all . . .

"Stupid Heero," Duo growled abruptly, flinging the towel across the room. His tail looked thin and scraggly, still damp.

Quatre's ears twitched. "What happened?"

"He kissed me," Duo replied, tail lashing.

Taken aback, he moved to Duo's side and snuggled him close, purring. "I thought you would like him kissing you?"

Duo, ever unable to maintain full irritation when Quatre did that, nuzzled his nose into the older Myda's neck. "I did like it," he confirmed.

More mystery. "Then why are you upset?"

"Because he _stopped_," Duo replied with a little growl. "It felt good. All of it." He pushed back and put one hand over his groin. "Here. Is that weird, Quatre?"

Quatre's lips twisted, fighting back a grin. "No, it's not weird. In fact, it's perfectly natural. It's called arousal. It happens when you're physically attracted to someone."

Duo got an adorable, thoughtful frown on his face. "Like a female to a male when she's ready to mate," he surmised.

Quatre snorted. "Succinctly put, yes."

The frown deepened. "I'm not ready to mate, Quatre."

"No, of course you're not," Quatre agreed, pulling Duo back close and nuzzling his ears. "You're too young. But your body is getting ready for when you are. Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes," Duo said without hesitation. "That way I'll know what's gonna happen, and I'm going to ambush Heero and _not_ let him stop!"

Choking back laughter around a cough, Quatre nodded. "I'm sure he'll appreciate that. Why don't we go to the bed? It's more comfortable."

Complying with a happy little smile, Duo clambered onto the center of the bed. "What should I do?" he asked.

Quatre followed him on hands and knees. "Just lie on your back and let me do all the work."

Displaying perfect and unquestioning trust, Duo obeyed and lay on his back. His tail twitched lazily on the bed. Quatre eyed it and decided to dry it a little more thoroughly. By the time the fur was only slightly damp and smooth, Duo was purring and completely relaxed. Knowing it was an easy and quick way to begin, Quatre stroked the cinnamon-colored tail. Long glides of his hand, from base to tip. Duo shifted onto his side, and Quatre snugged up behind him.

"Sometimes," he murmured in Duo's ear, "the reaction is purely physical. For example . . ."

Duo whined when Quatre's free hand slid between his thighs.

". . . someone to whom you aren't physically attracted can make you feel good, too."

From his position, Quatre watched a rosy blush fill Duo's pale cheeks. He took the tip of one cinnamon ear between his lips and nibbled gently. Sliding his knee between Duo's legs, he lifted it to force Duo's legs open. For a moment Quatre massaged Duo's inner thighs. By the time he reached his ultimate destination, Duo was fully aroused and panting. Quatre didn't keep him waiting.

As he kneaded the hardened flesh, he wondered why he'd never wanted Duo as his mate. Certainly he loved Duo and found him beautiful. Perhaps, he thought with a little smile, Duo was too much like a littermate. A blood brother. He moved his mouth to Duo's neck, nibbling and sucking and licking the butter-smooth skin. Duo obviously liked that; moans fell liberally off his lips.

Too young yet to exude pheremones, Duo's pleasure was not enough to arouse Quatre. He was glad, because right now was about his younger, smaller friend. He was able to give his full attention to making sure Duo both enjoyed his first intimate experience and learned something from it. As his hands glided over Duo's skin, he tried to imagine one whom he _would_ want as a mate. Smiling, he discarded those thoughts for now and easily manipulated Duo to his first orgasm.

Duo came with a slight convulsion, a faint cry bubbling up from his throat. Quatre didn't stop his ministrations until Duo was completely limp. His body all but melted into the bed, skin warm, breathing ragged, heart racing. Quatre stroked his hip and thigh with long caresses, purring deep in his chest. It wasn't long before Duo began to calm, and Quatre lowered his knee. Duo remained still, seemingly content not to move. His eyes, opened mere slits, were dark and a little glazed.

Nuzzling one cinnamon ear, Quatre continued purring. "What do you think?" he inquired. "Something you'll want to do with Heero?"

"Mmm," Duo purred, rubbing his face into the soft bedsheets. "Yes. And soon. That felt really good, Quatre." Then he giggled. "But it was a strange thing, wasn't it? Who ever discovered touching there felt good?"

Quatre's lips quirked into a grin. "I'm certain it was unavoidable," he said. "If a male pays himself no mind there, eventually he will find a mate who attracts him so strongly he has no choice but to discover the source of his discomfort."

"Oh," Duo said. He heaved a deep sigh. "It's sure different."

Quatre chuckled. "Yeah, but in a good way."

Duo gave him a beaming grin. "Yeah."


	14. Traitor

**Genre: **AU/Fantasy/Drama

**Pairings: **1x2, 3x4, 4+2, 3+1, 5x6, 6+2, 5+1 (good grief!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon (copious amounts, probably), slavery, magic, nekos, some smut, sap, peril, abuse

**A/N: **I'm wearing myself out. Seriously. StandingOnTheRooftops, this chapter's dedicated to you because I know you love this story and it's been forever since I updated it. ^_^

Also, have you noticed a recurring theme in my high fantasies? Heero always conquers the world, LOL

* * *

**The Traitor**

Once, a long time ago, he'd been a magnificent man. Relena hadn't known him back then, but he did have his . . . _pets_ . . . who had. And they told her about him, showed her telepathic pictures. Tall, regal, elegant, and well-spoken, he'd been able to charm anyone. He always got his way because he knew how to get it. His keenly intelligent mind was capable of analytical thinking as well as turning it off and being entertaining. She wished she'd known him back then.

Now, he was a wasted and pitiful thing. The flesh had long ago rotted off his undead body with no beating heart to deliver life-giving blood. His skull was bleached nearly white with age, and the frozen grin didn't suit his frozen personality. His empty eye sockets glowed with a sickly yellow-green light, like poison and illness. They didn't hold little globes of light. They just glowed, a light emanating with no source. It was freakish. His bones were held together with little more than stringy ligament, but at least the smell of decay didn't linger about him.

He was long beyond that point.

His body was swathed in dark gray robes. Though he hardly needed concern himself with modesty, he always wore boots and breeches. On the back of the robe was embroidered a single crimson rose. It looked so starkly out of place Relena couldn't quite reconcile the two. A lich and a rose. Death and tender life. Spreading the skirts of her coppery-brown dress, she dropped to her knees and bowed her head. His power was gone, sapped from him as surely as his life had been. That didn't mean he was powerless, and she would never forget that.

"My lord," she murmured.

"You got here very fast," he mused. "I had thought you would take your time." His voice was as hollow as wind moaning through an empty grave.

"My only thought was returning here, aiding you in whatever way I can," she replied honestly.

His fingers tapped an unnerving rhythm on his desk as he laughed, an even more unnerving sound. "An attempt at flattery, my little doll?"

"No, Master," she said, reaching into the small scrip at her waist. "I lingered only long enough to procure something for you. I know you have its twin, but now you can tap into their full power." She held up her palm.

On it lay a ring. An innocuous band of silver, it had a dirty brown crystal in the set. Overall it was an ugly ring, but Relena knew very well their power. Hideous contraptions, the crystal was called a Bloodcrystal, a Soulcrystal, or a Soulgem. It was the color of dried blood unactivated. Her master let out a sound like wind whistling through a crypt - his equivalent of a startled breath. He reached over and plucked the ring from her hand, and she shivered to feel naked bone brush her skin.

"Ahhh," he purred. "Perhaps you have not used up your worth after all, my little doll. What a priceless gift. Wherever did you find it?"

"My father unearthed in in Svalak," she replied, feeling a flutter somewhere in her belly. "He didn't know what it was, but I did. It was only a handful of days later that Prince Heero came to the city, otherwise I would have rushed it here to you with all possible haste."

He looked at her with that frozen grin. "And you wished not to draw any undue attention here? What a thoughtful doll. Yes, I certainly couldn't stand up to Heero as I am now. That day will come. Rise, my pretty doll, and let me bestow my gift upon you."

Trembling from head to foot now, Relena rose and let her master take her hand. Strange, she thought distantly, that she could be so in love with such a horrific creature. So pitiful and contemptible. Rather, she was in love with what he had been. She wanted to see him restored to _that_ man. Powerful and proud and beautiful. If she had to suffer to see it happen, then she would. His "gift" was sometimes called 'death's kiss', and what he did was drink from her essence. It was how his disintigrating body stayed moving, drinking down the life of others.

Even though it hurt, even though it was as terrifying as living her own death and froze all the air in her lungs into ice crystals and stalled her heart and evaporated her blood, she was willing to do it for her master.

Until that time when he was Himself again.

**o0o 0o0**

Heero looked down at Zechs Marquise, not quite sure what to make of the man. He was tall, taller than Heero by about four fingerwidths. His eyes were stormy blue, and he had long hair the color of platinum coin. He held himself with the grace befitting his status, but he managed to look not a whit arrogant. He had lowered himself to one knee as soon as the guard escorted him across the audience hall.

To his left, Wufei stood in his traditional black, red-trimmed robes with Heero's crest embroidered on the back. Denoting him as Court Sorcerer of Venya. To his right, Trowa stood silent and cold, eyes not leaving Zechs for a second. He didn't wear any armor, but he did have his sword at his waist. Heero did too, but he didn't expect he'd need it. Because sitting on their haunches so close their fur brushed his thighs, were Windwraith and Bloodmoon. And Stormchaser and Ghostshadow sat by their bonded humans. Windwraith's lips were curled back in a silent snarl.

Idly reaching down, Heero rested a hand between Windwraith's ears. Meant to be neither comforting nor calming, he simply rested it there. Acknowledging the beautiful wolf's aggression and willingness to protect. Making sure to keep his expression neutral, Heero considered. Zechs, wise man that he was, didn't speak.

_'Heero?'_ Windwraith queried.

"Look at me, Marquise," Heero ordered.

Those clear, storm-blue eyes lifted. No fear, but again no condescension. Aware they weren't equals, but too proud to debase himself. He finally spoke. "I'm yours to command, My Prince."

This time Heero allowed the smile. "Indeed," he mused.

_'I can sense his intentions,'_ Stormchaser said abruptly. _'He has a disciplined but honest mind. He means those words quite literally, Heero.'_

Heero lifted his hand off Windwraith's head and folded his arms. "The Wolves," he said after a moment, "are satisfied of your loyalty, Marquise."

Zechs said nothing, merely waiting.

"My brother," he went on, nodding his head toward Trowa, "is not. He's the one you must convince. Allow me to introduce you. Lord Trowa Barton, Imperial General of Venya. As of this moment, what becomes of you is entirely up to him."

And that was entirely at Trowa's insistence. "If he really wants to serve you," Trowa had said in a surprisingly steely voice, "let him prove it by working his way up the ranks of your army. He is a prince no longer. He is just a homeless drifter."

Cruel, but true. Zechs bowed his head. "Your will is my command, my Prince."

Trowa swept forward, Stormchaser rising and keeping pace with him. The enormous gray Wolf looked imposing as hell. "Your father and your sister were both traitors," Trowa said in a contemptuous tone. Not one he used often. "We shall see if that runs in the blood or not. Today you may enter our Warrior Prince's service as a foot soldier in the Imperial Army. If your service is commendable, you may work your way up the ranks as any other man or woman. You are not in Sheneva any longer, Marquise. You are in Venya, and here, you are nothing."

Heero thought that was unnecessarily cold, but he didn't try to undermine Trowa.

"I understand, General," Zechs said, fisting one hand and crossing it over his chest in an old salute.

"I've arranged for you to stay in the royal guard's barracks for the time being," Trowa said. "You displayed no loyalty to your former king, and that makes you suspect. Until you've convinced me you will not harm or betray my prince, you will be watched every day. Guard."

The two royal guards standing at the entrance to the audience hall strode forward. "Yes, my liege?"

"Take Marquise to the barracks. You needn't afford him any special treatment."

Both members of the royal guard were women, and both of them gave a sharp salute. "My liege," they said in unison. "Will you walk on your own, soldier? Or do we need to drag you?"

Heero smiled to himself as Zechs followed the two women out. Unlike in other countries, most of the royal guard in Venya were woman. Perhaps lacking the physical strength of a man, they were quicker and usually more cunning. And ten times more observant. When the huge double doors closed, Heero gave his brother a small grin.

"Honestly, you didn't have to be so rude."

"I disagree," Trowa said with startling forcefulness. "He needs to know right away where he stands. And that if he raises so much as a finger against you, I'll put him down like a dog."

"Mm, say like a sheep," Windwraith said with a yawn.

That finally managed to cut through Trowa's tension. He smiled faintly. "Yes, I apologize. Like a sheep."

"Who were those two women?" Bloodmoon asked, sniffing at the air. "Both strong bitches."

Heero snorted. "My royal guard. The captain is a man, but all his lieutenants are women. And he's only a man because my father appointed him years ago. I know men are stronger than women, but women are . . ."

"Scarier," Wufei supplied.

Heero laughed quietly, and Trowa joined him.

**o0o 0o0**

Duo lurked up in the rafters, tail twitching as he waited. Not too much longer now, he could smell them. They would be rounding the corner any second now . . . There! With a little yowl of delight, he pounced down on his unsuspecting prey.

For humans, the two women reacted with surprising speed. He landed on the shoulders of one and she managed to spin enough to present his back to her companion. Already laughing gleefully, Duo leaped away.

"Duo," said one, her voice heavy with amusement, "we don't have time to play right now. We're escorting this man to the barracks."

Duo stopped, only now realizing they weren't alone. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the interloper. "Who is that? What's he doing here? He smells like . . . hmph. The desert."

"That's where Lord Wufei found him," the other woman said.

Duo really liked the female members of Heero's royal guard. They were no-nonsense most of the time, but that had an obvious soft-spot for the smaller Myda now in Venya. Women alarmed him a lot less than men, and something about their predatory grace put him at ease. They were also willing to play with him when Quatre was out hunting.

Rising to his feet, Duo's tail lashed as he stalked closer to the man. He wasn't in irons. "You're _that man's_ son, aren't you?" he hissed. "You have the same filthy blood in your veins. Heero asked me not to kill any humans, but he wouldn't do anything to me even if I did." He bared his fangs. "My venom can't kill yet." His claws slid free. "But my fangs can."

He felt an odd ripple that signified a Wolf entered the world from Dream. Nightwing dashed toward him and wound around his ankles. _'Leave it be, Duo. He's not worth it. Come on, Quatre and Darksong just came back, and they brought enough meat for us all!'_

Far from being mollified, Duo let himself be distracted. He gave the man one last poisonous glare before turning and sprinting down the hall. Nightwing whirled and kept pace with him.

"What caused your anger?" Nightwing panted.

"Nothing," Duo muttered. "He just . . . looks like him. A little bit."

"The human who captured you and Quatre?"

"Yeah."

"Just put him out of your mind. He's a sheep in a land of Wolves. He couldn't do anything here."

Grinning savagely, satisfied with that and liking the analogy, Duo obeyed and put it out of his mind. He couldn't give play his full attention if he was having ugly thoughts.

**o0o 0o0**

Zechs Marquise watched the beautiful, fierce Myda vanish with his equally beautiful and fierce Wolf companion. He found himself marveling at this land he'd come to. Full of beauty, and like any rose there were plentiful thorns hidding beneath leaves of the richest green. Venomous thorns that would rip his hand off rather than prick his finger.

He didn't ask the two women escorting him about the Myda. _At first glance he looked like a sweet, playful kitten. Then he bared his fangs at me and proved he's anything but. I wonder if he's old enough to take his true form? I doubt it, he looked very young. I can't imagine my father being so cruel as to cage and chain such a fierce, wild creature. He belongs out in the jungles, roaming free without anything to bind him._ He took a slow, deep breath and wondered if there would come a time when he fit in here.

He'd never felt being a human meant he didn't quite measure up. He felt it acutely, now.

**o0o 0o0**

Wufei followed Heero to his private study, because he knew the prince wanted to talk about something. The three Wolves padded long, looking deceptively sedate. When the door was closed, Heero looked up at the sorcerer with pensive eyes. Wufei waited, patient while Heero sorted his thoughts and decided how to broach whatever subject was bothering him.

"If someone is a complete innocent," Heero said presently, "is it wrong to take that innocence?"

Wufei smirked. "I presume that's your way of asking whether you should mate with the Myda kitten or not."

Heero rolled his eyes and managed not to blush. Barely.

Windwraith started panting, jaws wide and obviously grinning. "The littler one? He is cute, isn't he? Sometimes, Wolves and Myda will . . . play." His tail waved.

Unable to help it, Heero started chuckling.

"Myda are intensely physical beings," Ghostshadow said thoughtfully, "and they begin exploring intimacy when they are juveniles. Duo is an adolescent adult. More than old enough, if not for the full act then definitely . . . what do humans call it?"

"Foreplay," Wufei supplied.

"Yes, foreplay," Ghostshadow said. "In fact, Duo will appreciate it."

"Myda are _gluttons_ for physical attention," Windwraith said, still panting laughter.

"But, isn't it taking advantage?" Heero protested. It sounded as weak as it felt.

Wufei shook his head. "Look at it from his perspective, Heero. He won't understand why you're holding back when you like him and he likes you. He doesn't need to be seduced."

"Doesn't even understand seduction," Ghostshadow added. "We immortals are straightforward in our desires, and how we got about getting them is equally straightforward. Wolves know pretty much right away who our soulmates will be."

"And we don't do all that doubting of ourselves humans do," Bloodmoon added.

"Oh yeah, none of that pesky business," Windwraith agreed.

"Duo won't either," Ghostshadow said, "so you shouldn't introduce doubt into his mind. It's a foreign concept to him."

Heero looked at the three Wolves and one sorcerer. "I don't remember asking for advice," he complained.

The two younger Wolves and one sorcerer gave him shit-eating grins. "Funny," said the one sorcerer, "I seem to recall him asking."

"I remember it," Windwraith piped up immediately.

"Distinctly," Bloodmoon threw in.

Heero glared down at them. "Traitors."

"You _are_ the one who asked us how to make Duo your mate," Ghostshadow pointed out, head canting to the side.

Heero threw his hands up. "Fine, fine. Thank you all for your unwanted remarks. I'm going now."

"Kiss him real good," Windwraith called.

"And pet him, too," Bloodmoon added. "They love that."

Heero chuckled under his breath as he left his study. Unwanted, but very helpful.


End file.
